


just so long and long enough

by spacepilotprince



Series: a symphony of birdsong [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BB-8 with she pronouns, Cultural Practices, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepilotprince/pseuds/spacepilotprince
Summary: Poe doesn’t even have to ask what Finn is talking about anymore. The question comes out of the blue more often than not, anytime from mealtime like this, to when they’re in the ‘fresher, to when they’re tangled up in each other in bed. Poe used to answer it with platitudes like ‘soon’ and ‘before long’, but that was up until Finn started pressing for a date. It wasn’t so easy to try to deflect the question when Poe was pinned with a very imposing-looking Finn looming over him, demanding, “Are you going to pick a wedding date or not?”a sequel to "a symphony of birdsong" in which poe brings finn home to yavin iv and they get married !!!!





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my fic ["a symphony in birdsong"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7442263) which is a reincarnation au. it's not strictly necessary to read that one first. some little details won't make total sense, but the bulk of this will be enjoyable still.
> 
> title is from e.e. cummings' ["as freedom is a breakfastfood"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poems/detail/52946)

There's nothing opportune about wartime, Poe thinks. He kicks his heel against the low bulkhead he's sitting atop and listens to the birds starting their dusk cries. He resettles his chin on his hand, watching the skies and waiting for the transport ship to come in.

It's been two days of waiting after the latest skirmish. Two days h's been sitting here on-base, sent back after his battle for debriefing. Two days that Finn has been on the ship full of new recruits, tending to the wounded.

They'd been rendezvousing with the latest wave of recruits on a not-so-distant moon when the sky had split open with TIE fighter screams. Poe rubs his hands over his face at the memory. They’d been quick enough to avoid hefty casualties, but there were still a few bodies that hit the ground. All he can do is thank the Universe that Finn's transport ship was delayed outside of atmo, and Poe was able to comm them to stay out of the way until the threat had been dealt with.

The real relief was that it had only been a handful of TIEs; nothing that he and Snap couldn’t handle on their own. Poe suspects it had been a targeted attack on this latest group of Resistance joiners, which smacks of a mole in the group. He'd been able to fire off a message to Finn about the possibility, to which he still has yet to receive a single response.

Finn is busy. Poe knows this. But it still aches, waiting for him to return. At least he doesn't doubt anymore that Finn is coming home to home to him. They've put too much love out into the Universe for Poe to believe she'll scorn them again. So he watches the sky and waits.

 

===

 

"You still out here?"

Poe turns and sees Jess's frame silhouetted by the cool glow of the hallway lights. He rolls a few responses around in his head, but everything seems to be too dramatic or too honest, so he settles for a shrug. Jess lets the door slide shut behind her as she walks out to meet him.

"Got a transmission from the ship," she says casually. Poe looks up with interest. "They should be home within a few hours."

"What's taken them so long?" Poe asks, voice scratchy with disuse.

Jess shrugs. "Finn thinks you were right about someone feeding information to the First Order about the new recruits. He wanted to be sure they weren’t bringing an informant back to base." She grins. "So he lied about the hyperdrive being on the fritz and did a little poking around with Lyz and Torpir."

Poe can't hold back the small laugh of delight that bubbles up out of him. His love for Finn glows a little brighter in his chest. "They find anything out?"

"Near as they can tell, there's no one to worry about... Their best guess is that there _was_ an informant, but they were one of the ones shot down on the moon's surface. Whether that was intentional or not..." Jess shrugs again. "No way to know. But Finn assured me they've got a good bunch coming back to base, and he'll see you before long."

Poe sags forward, head in his hands, and nods. The relief coursing through him is tangible, filling him up and floating him right out of his skin. He nods again, and feels Jess's callused hand squeeze the back of his neck comfortingly.

“He’s alright. You do know you don't need to worry about him, right?" Jess asks, and Poe can hear the hint of a smile in her voice.

"Of course I need to worry about him," Poe mumbles, lifting his head to gaze up at the sky over the horizon. "That's what you do when you love someone."

Jess snorts a laugh and ruffles his hair. "Alright, well, don't choke yourself on those canned lines, Commander... And get some rest. Maker knows you won't be getting any once Finn gets home," she adds, almost under her breath.

Poe swats at the air behind him. "Oh, get out of here," he sighs, exasperated. Jess laughs her way back into the base, and Poe can't help a small grin at the joyful noise. He tucks his grin down into his hands, scanning the skies, trying to hold onto this feeling of sweet anticipation. Just a few more hours...

 

===

 

The ship's thrusters are wobbly, and he frowns at the control panel. There's gotta be a way to fix this. He can feel his surroundings tilting and shifting. Not right, not right... His ship spirals into a nosedive—

Poe snaps up with a start, just managing to catch himself, his feet scuffing against the tarmac. He'd dozed off and nearly pitched forward over the low wall. He blinks hard a few times and glances at the chronometer by the base entrance. He can just make out the faint glow of the time, but he can’t quite decipher it. It must be the dead of night, with how inky the surroundings are.

Heaving a sigh, Poe rubs his hands firmly over his face and lowers his weight onto the ground in front of the wall. Finn will be home any minute. Any minute. He'll be home any minute. Just a few more minutes. Just a... few more...

 

===

 

It’s the roar of the thrusters that wakes him next.

Poe's eyes fly open, his head jerking forward from where it had been resting against the wall, and there's suddenly a ship hovering to a landing just a short ways from him. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes hastily. Kriff, how long had he dozed for? He can just see the faintest limning of dawn along the horizon.

There's a click and a hiss, and then the gangplank is lowering slowly. Poe stifles a yawn.

"You'll be glad this isn't a formal event, Commander Dameron," a dry voice says behind him, and Poe nearly jumps out of his skin. General Organa walks up to the edge of the bulkhead, towering over him with a small smirk. Of course she'd be here to greet the new faces. "I'm fairly sure your instructions immediately following the debrief were to get some _rest_ , Commander."

"Instructions, but not orders," Poe says vaguely as he pulls himself to his feet. Leia gives a faint snort at that.

The loading dock doorway finally finishes opening, and Doctor Kalonia is the first out. She leads a small gaggle of ragtag recruits, small suitcases in their hands that Poe is sure contain all their possessions. They look strong and fit, though, and sharp. He watches as Kalonia leads them into the base, the General joining them, Torpir and Lyz bringing up the rear.

"Where's—" Poe starts to yell after them, until his eye catches Finn.

He's coming down the loading ramp, all smiles and warm energy. There's tension in his posture, Poe can see, but he knows it's just from Finn holding himself back from running over and body-slamming Poe into the nearest rigid surface.

"Nerfherder," Poe laughs as he stumbles forward, relief flooding his body again. Finn chuckles and jogs the last few steps until he can pull Poe into his arms and crush him against his chest. "Couldn't even answer one kriffing message?"

"I'm sorry, ysal," Finn mumbles, tucking his face into Poe's neck and breathing him in. "Busy, y'know? I'm okay," he assures Poe before he can ask. "I'm fine. And so are all of them, thanks in part to me. I had to be away," he reasons. "It's my job."

"Sweetheart, I'm not upset at you," Poe says with a small but startled laugh. "I just missed you is all..." He tries to squeeze Finn as tightly as he's being squeezed himself, but Finn's arms are a force to be reckoned with.

"I missed you too," Finn breathes. "And every single moment I thought about you, and me, and _us_ , being together forever, and..."

"And how I'm gonna marry the shit outta you?" Poe says with a grin.

Finn laughs, lifting his head to beam at Poe. He nods, gazing at him for a moment, before he untangles his arms and lifts his hands to hold Poe's jaw. He pulls Poe into a kiss, and Poe goes willingly, putting his weight into it, holding Finn close as the world spins under his feet.

"I love you so much," Poe mumbles against Finn's mouth, his hands scrabbling for purchase along Finn's waistband.

"I love you too," Finn says, smearing kisses along Poe's jaw, his hands having dropped to Poe's neck. "Missed you so much..."

Poe tips his head up and digs his fingers into Finn's hips, biting his lip to hold a noise in. "Buddy... Hey— nnh, Finn, wait..."

Finn pauses instantly, pulling his mouth off of Poe's neck. He looks up, concerned. Poe's heart breaks into a million little pieces at that, and he strokes a hand over Finn's hair.

"Sorry, I... You feel really good, it's just..." Poe stumbles.

Finn gives him a soft smile and reaches up to run a thumb gently under one of Poe's eyes. "You haven't been sleeping. You can't fool me." Finn leans in and presses a sweet kiss to Poe's lips. "You need to sleep. Come on."

Poe doesn't even argue. He just takes the offered hand and lets Finn guide him back to their room. Beebee is powered down in her station, not having been worried like Poe was. He hardly gives her half a glance as Finn undresses him methodically.

"Have _you_ slept?" Poe asks as Finn pushes him gently into bed and strips himself quickly.

"Little bit," Finn answers. "Never as well as when I'm beside you, though..." He crawls into bed and uses his whole body to push Poe over, nestling them into place. "No more questions, now. Go to sleep."

Poe hums and settles down into the pillows. He snuggles back into Finn's solid warmth as Finn tugs the light covers up over them. He's already falling fast asleep when he feels Finn's lips behind his ear, hears him murmur, "I love you..."

 

===

 

“When?” Finn asks, scraping his spoon over the bottom of the bowl as he tries to round up the last of his eggs. Poe chews the last of his hunk of bread, trying to bring the mouthful down to a manageable level to be able to talk. It gives him a moment to gather his thoughts.

Poe doesn’t even have to ask what Finn is talking about anymore. The question comes out of the blue more often than not, anytime from mealtime like this, to when they’re in the ‘fresher, to when they’re tangled up in each other in bed. Poe used to answer it with platitudes like ‘soon’ and ‘before long’, but that was up until Finn started pressing for a date. It wasn’t so easy to try to deflect the question when Poe was pinned with a very imposing-looking Finn looming over him, demanding, “Are you going to pick a wedding date or not?”

It’s not that Poe is procrastinating. It’s just that, as he constantly reminds himself, nothing about wartime is opportune. The weight of possibility hangs heavy on his heart. What if they leave for their wedding and the First Order takes that moment to strike? He’d never forgive himself.

But he can’t keep putting this off. Every second he lets slip by is another chance that he and Finn could be pulled apart without having this opportunity. And it seems like it’s the only thing that keeps running through his head when he looks at Finn anymore: _We’re getting married. When are we getting married?_

Poe swallows his mouthful and pulls up the calendar application on his datapad. He syncs up the standard calendar they’ve been using for Resistance functions with the traditional Yavinese year, taps onto the current month, and slides it across the table to Finn.

“A few more days,” Poe finally answers. He watches as Finn scrutinizes the schedules. “These days... These whole two standard weeks we’re almost through with...” Poe gestures to the datapad. “They’re unlucky. On Yavin IV.”

“...And?” Finn asks, slightly petulant. “You’ve been living away from Yavin for how many years? And I guarantee you’ve done things on these days and no ill has befallen you,” he says with a dramatic wiggle of his fingers.

“Yes, well...” Poe sighs and shrugs. “That’s the way things are. I didn’t write the customs. And we’re going back to Yavin to get married, so...” He pauses. “ _And_ , for your information, I never do anything... important then. On the Iyb,” he explains awkwardly. “I still keep to some traditions from my homeworld. It’s only ever in the small things anymore, but the Iyb...”

Finn sighs and looks down at the datapad. He taps through a few things, looking at dates and things on the schedule. Most of it is irrelevant to their lives, briefings and scheduled maintenance and the like. Poe lifts his eyes from Finn’s fingers to his face and finds him biting his lip in contemplation.

“So... we just have to wait a few more days?” Finn asks.

“Just until the start of the next standard month, yeah. Otherwise I can guarantee you my auntie won’t leave the house,” Poe says with a grimace. “And she’d never forgive me for bringing you home during the Iyb, either.”

“That is so _frustrating_ ,” Finn groans, leaning back from the table dramatically and heaving a sigh.

“Sweetheart, it’s... part of the way things are there,” Poe reasons patiently. “Things are different. There’s... It’s gonna be...” He sighs. “Let’s just say I doubt you were allowed much culture of your own in the Order,” he says delicately.

Finn mulls that over. “You’re not wrong. None of us really remembered any cultures we came from, anyways. But we had our own.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it,” Poe says with a grin. “Culture tends to just crop up in gatherings of beings. Yavin’s is just... Well, it’s had a lot of time to stew and strengthen, and...” He shrugs. “There’s gonna be a lot to get used to, _especially_ surrounding something as significant as a wedding...”

Finn reaches over the table to slip his hand into Poe’s, smiling. “I can’t wait.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to,” Poe chuckles. “Just a few days.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Finn sighs, “we’ll... wait a bit longer,” he mumbles. “What’s a few more days?”

“Especially,” Poe says dryly, “when we have to request leave anyways.”

Finn’s face falls. “...Oh yeah.”

“Maker, at least _one_ of us has his head screwed on right enough to remember,” Poe teases with an easy grin. “Relax, the General will grant it, no problem. She owes me by now, and I doubt she’d want to incur the wrath of my dad,” he says with a chuckle. Finn seems pleasantly surprised by that.

“Your dad would call the _General?_ ”

“Oh, of _course_ ,” Poe laughs. “They’re old friends, from around the time I was born. Used to fight together, along with my mom, of course.” He squeezes Finn’s hand and wiggles it a bit, grinning softly at him. “We’re gonna be just like them, two lovebirds in the middle of a war...”

“You mean like you already are?”

Finn and Poe’s eyes snap up from each other to see Rey standing at the end of the table, her staff in one hand, a dryly amused look on her face.

“I came to see if you two were done with breakfast yet,” Rey explains. It’s doubtless that she’s been up since sunrise, training with Luke, and is now wanting to make good on their standing arrangement of mid-morning sparring.

“Nearly,” Finn says, and shoves the last of his eggs in his mouth.

Poe watches him fondly as he scoops up his datapad. He takes one last glance at the calendar before powering the screen down. He’ll talk to the General about leave this afternoon.

 

===

 

Finn shuffles into the General’s briefing room with a sinking heart. It’s been a few days since Poe said he’d ask her for leave, and there’s still been no confirmation from her. At this point, the only thing he’s starting to find plausible is another assignment bound to tie them up for another few weeks, postponing their wedding further...

“Sir,” Finn says quietly, snapping a salute as he finds his way in front of her desk. When he glances at her, she’s impassive, though her eyes seem on the verge of amused.

“At ease,” Leia returns, and Finn lets himself relax. After a pause, he swallows and shifts his weight slightly.

“Permission—”

“No need,” Leia dismisses with a wave of her hand. “This isn’t a formal meeting, Finn. There’s no need to stand on ceremony.”

“If...” Finn pauses, processing, and then barges on. “Well, in that case, if this... isn’t a formal meeting, then I’ll just put this out there. I... It’s my opinion that...” Leia’s amusement becomes clearer on her face, until Finn can’t take it any longer. “I’d like for myself and Commander Dameron to be grounded until after we’ve been given leave to be wed.”

The words spill out of Finn’s mouth in a tangled rush, and he watches Leia pull herself to her feet with a small smile. He takes a breath and holds it, worried that he’s overstepped his bounds, even in the lax setting.

“If you’d have just given me a few moments,” Leia starts goodnaturedly, gesturing to the door behind Finn. He turns to see Poe standing in the doorway, looking confused but uplifted. Finn lets the breath out in a soft _whoosh_.

“...Sorry I’m late,” Poe mumbles, stepping in beside Finn and letting the door _snick_ shut behind him.

“Not at all,” Leia says with a widening smile.

“You’re not... sending us out again, right?” Poe asks tentatively. Finn can only imagine that Poe had caught the tail end of Finn’s request.

“In a way,” Leia replies with half a shrug. “I’m granting your leave.”

“Thank you,” Finn says automatically, his eyes wide. He’d hoped, sure, but to actually be given it... To actually have an ending in sight for all of this waiting...

“Thank you, sir,” Poe reiterates beside him, and Finn turns to see Poe smiling ear to ear.

“It’s my pleasure,” Leia says with a grin. “Though I hope you’ll forgive me for giving your betrothed a near-panic attack,” she jokes. Poe turns to Finn with a laugh.

“Were you actually worried?” Poe asks.

“Can you blame me? I never get called in here,” Finn reasons. “And leave is _literally unheard of_ where I’m from.” Poe laughs and pulls Finn into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Finn has just enough time to glimpse the General smiling at them before he shuts his eyes and hugs Poe in return.

“Alright, alright, you two. You’ve got three standard weeks off, and I’ve authorized a shuttle for your use,” she informs them. “That’s the most I could do for you.”

“Three _weeks?_ I was expecting three _days!_ ” Finn exclaims. “How long does it take to get married, anyways?” he asks Poe.

“Well, you’ve gotta leave room for the honeymoon,” Poe reasons. Finn gives him a confused look, and sees Poe toss a carefree wink to the General. “Gotta do a little more cultural education. Thank you, again. We’ll bring back a souvenir.”

“Say hi to your father for me,” Leia says, dryly amused by Poe’s charm, as Finn lets himself be ushered out into the hallway.

“What’s a honeymoon?” Finn asks once they’re headed down the hallway back to their room. Poe nearly leers at him.

“Well. In some cultures, individuals don’t, uh... Well, they don’t get naked and touch each other, in whatever form of... _recreation_ their species partakes in, until after marriage. The honeymoon is special. It’s like the big event,” he explains with a grin.

“But we’ve... done that,” Finn says skeptically.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean we don’t get to do _more_ of it.” Poe smirks. “With you as my darling, handsome husband.”

Finn rolls his eyes and pushes Poe along down the corridor. “Come on, we’ve gotta pack so we can get out of here. The sooner we pack, the sooner we leave, and the sooner we get to your precious honeymoon.”

Poe grins as he steps backwards along the hall, keeping his eyes on Finn. “You’ll come to appreciate it, don’t you worry... We’ll fill you in on _all_ the little customary details...”

Finn can’t help the little shiver of anticipation that slides up his spine.

 

===

 

“Are we there yet?” Finn sighs, hanging over the back of Poe’s chair as he pilots the shuttle. He lets his arms dangle down over Poe’s front, pressing his face into Poe’s neck, breathing him in.

“I just answered that half an hour ago,” Poe says patiently, tipping his head aside for Finn.

“I know...”

“And what did I tell you?” Poe prompts.

“That it’d be another hour until we hit atmo.”

“Which means...?”

Finn sighs and flops down in the copilot chair. “I know, I know. I’m just bored. There’s not even Bee to talk to.”

Poe had left Beebee behind with Rey, who was planning to join them for the ceremony soon. She’d need Bee to navigate for her, without prior knowledge of hyperlanes and such like Poe had, and she’d also need Bee to show her the way to Poe’s home once she landed. Finn can’t deny how much he misses having the little droid rolling around his ankles.

Poe looks over at Finn with a soft smile. “Just eager to get there, right?” he asks quietly.

“Can you blame me? All the anticipation you’ve built up?” Finn chuckles and shakes his head.”I can’t wait to even just see the trees there.”

Poe smiles fondly at him. “Soon, ysal. We’ll be there soon. And it’ll be midday when we land at my home, so you’ll be able to see absolutely everything.”

For all of Finn’s impatience, Poe is right. It really doesn’t take that long before they’re breaking atmo and cruising above a wide, grassy field cleared away in the midst of thick jungle. Finn can catch the thrum of excitement that seems to be radiating off of Poe. He hasn’t asked how long it’s been since Poe has been home, but he’d bet the answer is a long, long time.

Once the landing gear hits turf, Poe nearly springs out of his seat. Finn watches him, wide-eyed, as Poe does the last-minute shut downs to the ship’s functions. Finn stands slowly and pauses.

“...Is there anything I can help with?” he asks timidly. “Don’t we have to taxi somewhere?”

“Taxi?” Poe laughs. “This sucker? Nah. Too big to fit in the Hangar.”

Finn frowns. “It fits in the one on base just fine...”

Poe chuckles, a bright and excited sound. “Not just any old hangar, love. The one at my _home_. It’s only big enough for Mom’s old A-Wing and a little junker speeder bike I used to tinker with as a kid.” He finishes flipping switches and turns to Finn, beaming. “You ready?”

The pieces start to fall together in Finn’s mind.

“We’re... here?” Finn asks, peering out the cockpit window. “Already? Just... _here?_ Where we are right now?”

“Well, not _here_ here, but a short walk.” Poe shrugs, slipping his hand into Finn’s. “This is Mom’s old landing strip. Never did want a tarmac one.” He smiles and squeezes Finn’s hand. “...Is that okay? Walking?” 

“It’s fine,” Finn says as Poe starts to lead him back to the aft exit of the shuttle. “I’m just... trying to process everything— You live in the _jungle?_ ”

“It’s not all that different from Yndiri II,” Poe chuckles.

“Yeah, but we didn’t necessarily _choose_ Yndiri II. Your parents could’ve lived anywhere... And they picked here, rather than a city?” Finn’s not trying to sound judgmental, but it’s just so confusing—

Until Poe opens the door.

A hot, humid breeze washes over Finn, smelling like eons. Eons of plants and animals living and growing, then dying and being reborn into others, on and on for centuries. He steps out onto the grassy soil as bird calls echo through the limbs of the surrounding forest. The sun filters down through the wide, waxy leaves, glittering gold and green as the branches dance in the breeze. He takes a deep breath, filters that ancient air into his lungs, and turns to find Poe watching him with a small, smitten smile.

“Well yeah, they’re both _from_ Yavin, originally. Of course they picked it. Wouldn’t you?” Poe says, quiet and belated. He steps out of the ship and comes to wrap his arms around Finn’s waist. “...You like it?”

“I love it,” Finn breathes, tipping his face up to the wide blue sky—a different hue than the one on Yndiri II, slightly more to the indigo side, but only just enough to be noticeable. Finn feels Poe’s lips at his throat, nipping and sucking softly.

“We can move back here, y’know,” Poe murmurs against Finn’s skin. “After the war.”

“Mmm...?” Finn prompts, lifting his hands to run them through Poe’s hair. He can already feel it curling in the humidity, and he can feel the pooling of desire in his gut. Those curls are going to be absolutely irresistible by bedtime...

“Mhmm... In a cozy little home right out here in the jungle, where you can hear the whisperbirds.”

“You’d better make good on that promise,” Finn mumbles, tugging Poe’s head up so he can press their foreheads together. “I’ve been waiting too kriffing long to settle down with you for a lifetime.”

“This time,” Poe whispers, nodding softly and holding Finn close. “This time.”


	2. Home

Finn's heart aches as he follows Poe down the path through the jungle. He can't keep his eyes off of Poe. The way he moves is so familiar with their surroundings, touching old tree trunks and climbing over roots and rocks effortlessly. It's not hard to imagine him as a teenager here, heading back to his home after an afternoon of no-doubt reckless recreational flying.

“Awfully quiet back there,” Poe says with a grin, turning to face Finn as they pause to rest at the top of a small hill.

“Just... taking it all in,” Finn says quietly. Poe sets down the rucksack he's been carrying and reaches out to stroke the side of Finn's face, wiping some sweat from his cheek.

“Pretty new, huh?” he guesses. Finn shrugs, chewing on his lip. Poe tries again. “Tired?”

“Homesick,” Finn whispers, the word coming unbidden. He doesn't even know if it's the correct word. He'd just heard some of the new recruits using it back on Yndiri II, and it had stuck in his mind.

Poe's face softens. “Hey...” He takes a step closer and slides his hand behind Finn's neck. “We'll be back to base before you know it. But it's not every day you get to see my planet, yeah?” Poe tries with a grin.

“Yndiri's not home,” Finn mumbles, shaking his head. “ _You_ are, but... you weren't always, but there's nothing _before_ you, and...” Finn pauses, trying to regroup his thoughts. “You have a home, before me,” he says quietly. “But before you, there's nothing. Nothing I want to remember. And anything I _would_ want to remember, I _can't_...”

Finn looks up from Poe's chest and finds Poe watching him patiently, listening. Finn swallows. He thought he'd long since forgotten the temptation to think about where he might've come from, a family he might've had. But it's hard to resist those thoughts when faced with Poe's obvious familiarity with this place he was raised in...

“I just wish I had someplace like this,” Finn whispers. “Someplace that I could say I knew like the back of my hand, someplace warm and comforting to return to...”

“You've got _me_ ,” Poe murmurs. “And now, you'll have my family as well. And all of the people who love me here. They're gonna love you too. And you'll have this place... You'll always be welcome here.” Poe steps closer to Finn, his fingers stroking softly at the back of Finn's neck. “And someday we can raise a little family here, yeah?” he mumbles quietly, almost tentatively. “And _they'll_ be our home, too.”

Finn looks down between them and nods, a small smile tugging at his lips. He picks his head back up. “I didn't know you wanted a family,” he says softly. Poe laughs and rubs anxiously through his hair.

“I... didn't want to scare you off,” Poe admits sheepishly. “People in the war... They don't always have the most favorable opinion of having kids in the middle of it all.”

“Who says we'd have to do it in the middle of it all?” Finn asks, stepping forward to close the space between them, his hands finding Poe's hips. “And, more importantly... How the pfassk did you ever assume that I would be scared of settling down to raise a family with you?” he laughs. “ _Me_. You know me better than that...”

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Poe says with a shy grin. “Well, you'll hear enough of it at the wedding,” he sighs. “They'll all be wanting us to have a whole houseful of little ones that they can fuss over...”

“I don't know about a _houseful_ ,” Finn starts, cut off by a laugh from Poe.

“Oh Maker, no. But maybe... a few.”

They fall silent, smiling warmly at each other, surrounded by the birdsong and clattering of leaves in the breeze... After a moment, Poe leans in to kiss Finn softly. “We should probably keep going. We're almost there.”

“Sure thing.” Finn stoops to pick up the rucksack and presses a quick kiss to the corner of Poe's mouth. “Lead the way...”

Poe leads them down the hill and into a lush little valley with a stream at the bottom. They cross over it on a fallen log and continue on the worn path, Poe holding aside the vegetation for him.

“Just... don't let him bother you, okay?” Poe says awkwardly, as if picking up an old conversation. Finn turns a slight frown on him. “My dad. He can... sometimes come on a little strong.”

“You mean like you can?” Finn teases, his face relaxing. “Don't worry about it. He knows we're coming, yeah?” Poe's pause tells him everything. “He doesn't _know?_ ” Finn asks, eyes widening.

“Well, I mean,” Poe hedges, “he knows we're _coming_ , he just... doesn't...”

Finn looks flatly at him. “He doesn't know you're getting married. That _we're_ getting married. You didn't _tell him_.”

Poe rakes a hand through his curls. “Okay, listen, just... You'll understand when you meet him, okay? He... He would make entirely _too big_ of a deal about it, and things would get awkward, and—”

“More awkward than it's gonna be when you show up with your soon-to-be-husband who will _become_ your husband in a few days?” Finn says dryly.

“Fuck, I'm sorry,” Poe mumbles, running his hand down his face. “I didn't even stop to think about how _you'd_ feel about it... I'm the _worst_ ,” he sighs, and he just looks so miserable that Finn has to pull the hand away from his face.

“Poe. Stop. It's fine.” He rubs his thumb softly against Poe's wrist. “Listen, he... He knows we're _together_ , right?” Finn tries not to hold his breath.

“He does. I told him I was bringing my boyfriend home,” Poe says quietly.

“And how did he react?”

“He was thrilled,” Poe says with a shrug. “It was hard enough to convince him not to throw a huge party just for the fact I was coming home, let alone bringing someone... like _you_...”

Finn sighs. He's trying to understand. He's _starting_ to, honestly, but it's still going to be awkward as hell, and all this vague discussion of Poe's father isn't helping at all without actually having met the man yet... Finn takes a slow breath.

“Alright. Let's just... go to your house, and we'll... take things from there.” It's about the only plan Finn can come up with. But Poe nods and shifts so he can hold Finn's hand, leaning to press a kiss against his cheek.

“He's going to love you, ysal, I promise,” Poe murmurs sweetly. “Everything will be okay.”

Finn squeezes Poe's hand tightly and nods.

He keeps his hand in Poe's the rest of the way through the trees. Finally, they come through into a clearing, cozier than the one they'd parked their shuttle in. Part of that atmosphere is due to a great tree that towers overhead, and Finn can't seem to take his eyes off of it.

“...What _is_ it?” Finn whispers, awed, and Poe grins, leaning against him. The tree seems to shimmer before Finn's eyes, faintly glowing, almost whispering visually, which is a strange experience.

“A gift, from Master Luke when my parents were younger. It's Force-sensitive.” Poe presses a kiss to Finn's ear. “Come on, sweetheart. We're almost home.”

'Home' in this case turns out to be the small cottage nearby, where Finn can see a man waiting for them on the patio. Finn can't tell much from here, but he knows that it must be Poe's father. He has the same golden skin, and the same dark hair, though straighter and more grayed. Poe's hand squeezes his softly as they approach.

“Is that my boy?” the man says, pulling himself to his feet and squinting dramatically. “Hard to tell, after all these years...”

Poe laughs and lets go of Finn's hand to throw his arms around his dad. “Papá... You old man, it hasn't been _that_ long...”

“Like hell,” the man grumbles, holding his son close for a long moment, clapping him on the back. “Long enough to hear that my son left the New Republic to join up with the Princess's Resistance, and now he's gone and helped blow up a First Order base?” He snorts. “Seems like plenty long. And who's this, then?”

Poe turns to look back at Finn, taking a step back from his dad. He smiles softly at Finn as he reaches out for his hand again.

“Dad, this is... Finn.” Poe smiles at his dad, and Finn can sense the nerves coursing through him as he takes Poe's hand. “Finn, this is my dad, Kes.”

“Finn, huh?” Kes surveys Finn from head to toe, a glint of amusement in his eyes, and Finn can't help the painful realization that Poe's dad reminds him _so much_ of Han Solo. Fitting, considering they fought together. “About time I met the fiancé.”

Poe nearly jumps. “What?”

“Oh _please_ , Poe, you think I ever expected to see you back here, let alone with someone else, unless you were here to get hitched?” Kes snorts. “You've got too much of your mom in you to spend your vacation time away from base,” he says quietly, almost bitter, and Poe's posture softens a bit.

“Dad, I _meant_ to—”

“You're here now,” Kes says with an air of finality, the amusement back again. He turns to Finn with a warm smile. “So. Does Poe talk this much when it's just the two of you?” he teases.

Poe opens his mouth to defend himself, and then snaps his jaw shut. He sighs; his dad is right.

Finn flushes and clears his throat. “Not always...” He offers a small grin. “It's nice to meet you, sir,” he adds quietly. He's never met the parent of someone he's known as closely as he knows Poe—only ever those of the few children on the base. But meeting the parent of someone he _knows_...  He can see so much of Kes in Poe now. He only wishes he could've met Poe's mother.

“It's nice to meet you too, son,” Kes says, a genuine smile crossing his face, and Finn can't deny the way it warms him down to his toes. “Now, none of that 'sir'. You're marrying my boy, that makes you family. If you need a title, you can just call me 'dad'.”

Finn glances over to find Poe beaming at him, and thinks, _It'll be nice to have a family._

 

===

 

“Dad, there's... something I wanted to tell you,” Poe says as they finish washing the dishes from dinner. Finn watches apprehensively as he dries a plate and puts it away in the cupboard.

Kes laughs, having loosened up since his initial goal of giving his son a hard time. “I thought I told you I'd already figured out you two are getting married,” he jokes.

Poe chuckles and shakes his head. “No, it's... Well, it has _something_ to do with that, but... It's more than that. Bigger.”

“Bigger than marriage?” Kes lifts his eyebrows and glances at Finn. “Not expecting, are you?”

Finn's eyes widen and drop to his belly briefly, though he's not quite sure, logically, why. “Uh... _no_ ,” he half-laughs. “Not personally, no... Nor do we have plans for kids just yet...”

“Hm.” Kes settles back in his chair and takes a drink of the beer in front of him. “Alright, you've got me.”

Poe shuts off the tap and takes the towel Finn offers him to dry his hands. He kisses Finn's cheek on the way past, going to sit at the table with his dad. Finn dries the last plate as he listens.

“You remember that fairytale mom always used to tell me, right?”

“The folktale, yeah,” Kes muses. “With the farmer? And the magician?”

“That's the one,” Poe says quietly. He scratches through his hair.

Finn puts the last plate away and comes up behind Poe, dropping a kiss on the top of his head before taking a seat beside him. Poe's hand finds his easily.

“I used to have dreams,” Poe continues, looking at his hand entwined in Finn's. “Dreams where I'd have a different name, where I'd see people from all over the galaxy, places I never even knew existed... And I had partners in those dreams, a different one in each dream and yet... the same one?

“This sounds crazy, I know, but... Finn had the same dreams. Or parallel ones, I suppose.” Poe takes a deep breath and lifts his eyes to see his dad watching them intently. “I _know_ it sounds like nonsense. But it's _true_. Luke told us.”

“Told you _what_?” Kes asks, quiet and nonjudgmental.

“They're memories,” Finn adds. “All of them. Memories of... past incarnations, and we kept... dying and being reborn into paths that were destined to cross, or not...”

“ _Luke_ told you that?” Kes asks firmly. Poe's eyes widen a bit in surprise at his tone.

“...He confirmed our suspicions, yeah. It's... Dad, it's _us._ The fairytale... It's us.”

Kes stares hard at the table, and Finn squeezes Poe's hand.

“I don't expect you to—” Poe starts.

“You've heard the other versions of that tale, I'm assuming.” Kes's voice is low and warning, and Finn is taken aback.

“Well, yeah, Jess has a version—”

“I know Jess's version.” Kes pauses. “You think I want to see you torn away from each other the way your mother was torn away from me?”

Finn can hear Poe swallow.  A long moment passes, with Finn unsure of what to say, what to do, whether or not to even say or do anything at all. He looks at Poe, who stares resolutely at his dad.

“...Dad,” he whispers. “It's not like that. It's... Well, it _could_ be like that, but...”

“You're not doing a lot to put me at ease, here, son,” Kes says.

“Shit, sorry, I just mean...” Poe sighs. “Dad, we love each other. A _lot_ . It's like this... supernova in my chest every time I look at him, and I can hardly keep myself from telling him every minute of the day, and I... Dad, I had the _best_ role models for that,” he says quietly, his voice almost breaking. “You and mom...”

“It's love,” Finn cuts in, squeezing Poe's hand tightly. “That's the key. It's right there in the story and everything. I never... heard it as a kid,” Finn admits, “but I heard it from Poe and I just _knew_. And it's love. It strengthens the magic, keeps us together, sets us up for another lifetime just like this... Can you think of anything more perfect than a wedding to protect us and keep us safe?”

Kes chuckles. “Finn, I'm not saying I won't let you get married,” he says warmly. “I just wish I had the optimism you two had...”

Finn watches as Kes pushes himself slowly up from the table and brings his empty glass to the sink. He turns to Poe, concerned, and lets himself be pulled into Poe's arms.

“It's alright,” Poe whispers as they hear his dad's bedroom door shut behind him. “He'll see what we mean. It's okay.” Poe turns his face into Finn's hair. “I love you so much... We'll be okay. I promise.”

 

===

 

“Come on, I'll show you my room,” Poe says with a grin, shifting under Finn.

Finn blinks his eyes open, having started dozing against Poe's chest on the couch. He picks his head up and squints up at Poe in the dim light of the living room.

“But I'm comfy right here,” Finn murmurs, a smile tugging at his lips.

“So am I, sweetheart, but I guarantee my bed is comfier. Plus, you don't wanna be out here when my dad wakes up in the morning and starts banging things around while he makes breakfast...” Poe grimaces.

“Fair point.” Finn sits up, chewing his lip. “...He's not upset, is he?” he asks hesitantly.

“Nah,” Poe mutters, stretching his shoulders. “I mean, think about Snap. He hardly believed us when we told him.” He shrugs. “It's a weird thing to think about. And who knows? We could be full of shit, after all,” Poe laughs. “But it's... nice to have something to believe in, yeah?”

“Even just believing in _us_ would be good enough,” Finn mumbles.

“And he does, qut'na. He does believe in us... He's just seen too much war, lost too many people... And he worries about me. Now he's got _you_ to worry about, too.”

“He doesn't have to worry about me—”

“But he will. It's what he does.” Poe reaches up to stroke Finn's cheek softly. “You're part of the family now. And family takes care of each other, in whatever way they can.”

Finn sighs and nods. He pulls himself up off of the couch and stretches, feeling his back pop. Poe laughs at the sound as he stands to join him.

“Alright, time for a real bed. It's late,” Poe murmurs, and grabs their rucksack before he dims the lights down to darkness. He puts a hand on Finn's lower back and leads him back down the hall to the ladder to his loft room, softly lit from the light coming down from above.

“Your room is up there?” Finn asks, peering up curiously.

“Sure is.” Poe grins and scales the ladder first. “Thought it was so cool as a kid. It's a bit of a pain sometimes, but it's also nice having the whole cozy upstairs to myself...”

Finn climbs up and peers around the room. It's certainly very _Poe_ , and it brings a smile to Finn's face. Old Rebel Alliance posters, countless tiny ship models, other little souvenirs and artifacts from Poe's life... The room is smaller than their quarters on base, but not by much. It's lit warmly, with a very comfortable-looking bed in the corner.

“Bet Bee is jealous,” Finn says with a grin.

Poe laughs. “Oh, she'll be able to get up here if she's really determined... But you'll see, she prefers the charging port downstairs. She _adores_ Dad... Likes to be right there by the kitchen, ready to chatter at him the moment he comes out of his room.”

Poe sets the rucksack at the foot of his bed and pulls his shirt off smoothly. Finn watches, swallowing. Poe starts to unfasten his fly and looks up to see Finn staring. He grins.

“You gonna come to bed or just stand there and watch?” Poe murmurs, shoving his trousers down over his hips. Finn huffs out a small laugh and steps forward, starting to pull his own shirt off.

“I just like appreciating the view.”

Finn tosses his shirt aside and only has the warning of Poe's hands sliding around his bare waist before Poe's mouth is on his, hot and sweet. Finn eagerly buries his hands in Poe's curls, tugging softly as he arches into the kiss. Poe's hands slide down between them to work Finn's trousers open.

“Love you,” Finn breathes, tipping his head aside as Poe trails kisses down Finn's neck.

“Love you too,” Poe mumbles against the warm, smooth skin. “So much... All mine...” He pushes Finn's trousers down and wraps Finn up in his arms, holding him close. Finn grins and tucks his face into Poe's shoulder. “What?” Poe laughs, feeling the grin.

“Just thinking about how your dad is sleeping downstairs,” Finn chuckles as he steps out of his trousers.

“Oh, I've brought home plenty of people in my youth,” Poe says with a grin. “Now that I'm an adult, I think he trusts me to behave myself...”

Finn laughs, pinching Poe's hip. “You and I _both_ know you _never_ behave yourself.” He presses a slow kiss to Poe's lips. “Guess you just can't be loud, huh?” he teases.

“Not until the honeymoon.” Poe smirks. “Now, come on. I'm exhausted and I want to curl up around you and pass out for a few hours.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you're absolutely adorable?” Finn murmurs, backing Poe up against the edge of the bed.

“All the time. Comes up in my performance reviews a lot.” Poe lets himself be pushed down onto the bed, scooting over to make room for Finn.

“Does it also come up that you're a filthy liar?” Finn laughs.

Poe rolls his eyes and pulls Finn down on top of him. “You _know_ that everyone finds me lovable, and you're damn proud of yourself for scooping me up, aren't you?”

“Oh, undoubtedly.” Finn smirks. He squirms until he can settle comfortably next to Poe on top of the blankets, his expression softening into a fond smile as Poe immediately curls up against his side. He strokes a hand through Poe's hair and kisses the top of his head.

“There's a light switch right by the headboard,” Poe mumbles, already sounding like he's on the edge of sleep. Finn reaches up to shut the lights off, and Poe sighs contentedly against his shoulder. “Missed being here,” he whispers into the dark. “Glad I could bring you.”

“I'm happy to be here,” Finn returns quietly, letting himself settle back into the pillows. “Wouldn't rather be anywhere else than right here with you...”

Poe's breathing evens out before long, mingling with the sounds coming from the slightly ajar window near the foot of Poe's bed. Finn can hear a host of noises echoing out from the jungle, from croaks to distant throaty calls, and a whole chorus of what he assumes must be various insects. Somewhere in the middle of trying to distinguish them all, he slips off into sleep, Poe warm against his side.


	3. Tradition

Finn wakes up slowly the next morning, the world coming back into focus, sensation by sensation.

Everything is warm and soft, a solid weight beside him that's shifting ever so slightly every once in awhile. Birdsong outside the window. Barely-damp warmth against his neck, cool sheets and hot air on his skin. A palm warm around his waist. The slide and suction of lips.

Finn shifts and blinks his eyes open, finding Poe propped on an elbow over him, their legs still tangled together as Poe kisses indulgently down his neck. Finn sighs contentedly and lets his eyes slide shut again.

“You can't fool me,” Poe murmurs. “I know you're awake...” He rolls onto Finn, straddling his waist and pressing kisses over his face. “Wake up, sleepy...”

“Mmnh.” Finn rolls them over and buries his face in Poe's neck, their legs tangling in the sheets. Poe must've pulled them up over them sometime in the night. Poe laughs warmly under him, running his hands over Finn's skin.

Finn lifts his head and catches Poe's lips in a kiss, reveling in the way Poe brings his hands up to cup Finn's jaw, the back of his neck. Finn runs his hand along Poe's side, letting his fingers ride the smooth lines of muscle. Poe squirms ticklishly under the touch, pressing closer and managing to roll them over again back to where they were. Finn goes willingly onto his back.

“Do you know how wonderful it was to wake up this morning with you in my bed?” Poe murmurs, kissing his way down Finn's chin and throat.

“Mm, probably as wonderful as it always is for me to wake up next to you?” Finn guesses with a grin.

“Even better,” Poe promises.

Poe noses up under Finn's jaw as Finn sinks his hands into Poe's curls, scratching and tugging softly. Finn can feel the sunlight creeping over their skin from the window, making Poe over him glow and sparkle when he lifts his head to gaze down at Finn. They smile at each other for a long moment, and Finn moves a hand to swipe a thumb along Poe's cheek.

“Breakfast!”

Finn startles a bit under Poe, who starts laughing as he climbs out of bed.

“Be right down!” Poe calls back to his dad. He turns back to Finn, grinning widely. “Forgot about him, yeah?” he teases.

“I was just... enjoying the moment,” Finn grumbles half-heartedly as he pushes himself upright. Poe chuckles and leans down to kiss Finn's forehead before going to their rucksack to find some clothes. “'Fresher?” Finn asks around a yawn.

“Depends what you want it for,” Poe says with a grin. “There's one downstairs to take a leak in, but if it's a shower you're after, I'd highly recommend waiting til this evening and taking one with _me_...”

“How could I ever resist such an offer?” Finn laughs. He stands and presses himself up behind Poe, dropping a kiss on his shoulder before leaning down to grab some clothes from the rucksack.

 

===

 

Poe leads Finn down the ladder and through the hallway towards the kitchen. They find Kes sitting at the table with a steaming cup of caf. He looks up from his datapad and smiles at them as they come down the hallway.

“Morning, boys...”

“Hey, dad. 'Fresher's that way,” Poe murmurs to Finn with a smile, pointing him to a doorway as they pass it. Finn ducks in and Poe goes to take a seat at the table, pulling a plate over and starting to pile it with food.

“Incredible,” Kes says quietly as he scrolls through the news on his datapad.

Poe pauses in cutting up his sausage. “...What?”

“Never thought you'd meet someone who could keep you from racing out to fly every morning.” Kes grins.

Poe frowns lightly and opens his mouth to answer, but no words come out. After a moment he tries again. “I'm on _vacation_ —”

“As if that would stop you,” Kes snorts and takes a drink of his caf. “He's good for you. I can tell. Mellows you out a bit.” He pauses for a moment. “He's going to stick with you. And you want him to.”

Poe pushes himself up from the table to pour himself a cup of caf. “Yeah,” he says belatedly, quiet and truthful. “You're right.”

“Right about what?” Finn comes into the kitchen with a wide, easy smile. Poe can't help the grin that crawls over his face.

“Right about you. Just like I was. Just like I _am_. Caf?” Poe offers, and Finn hums in agreement. He gives Poe a quick kiss and turns to find a seat at the table.

“Sleep well, Finn?” Kes asks as he slides a plate of food over to Finn.

“Very well,” Finn answers, taking the plate gratefully. “Like a rock.”

“Probably would've kept on sleeping if I didn't wake you up for breakfast, huh?” Poe teases as he comes to sit next to Finn, setting his caf in front of him.

“Honestly, yeah,” Finn laughs. “You're very comfortable...”

Finn digs into his breakfast, making a quiet noise of happiness as his eyes slide shut. Poe watches him with amusement. He knows his dad is a good cook, and he's happy to share that with Finn, who spent far too long eating tasteless protein rations.

Finn blinks his eyes open and grins sheepishly at Poe. “Tastes just like what you cook for me on base...”

“You find time to cook?” Kes laughs.

“For him, I do,” Poe murmurs with a small smile, sliding his foot out to brush against Finn's under the table.

 

===

 

“I know I keep asking you, but... I just wanna know what to expect.”

Poe sighs, a bit of a laugh in it, and scratches his fingers through Finn's hair again. Finn shifts a bit on top of Poe, moving his face out of the dapple of sun that's moved over it. Poe gazes up at the shimmering leaves of the Force tree towering over them.

“There's a lot of different little customs that people do for weddings around here,” Poe says dismissively. “We'll fill you in on the big ones, but most of it will just be rolling with the punches. People know you're not from around here... They're _expecting_ you not to know everything. They'll find it endearing, actually,” he says with a chuckle.

“So... I don't need to be doing anything just yet?” Finn asks apprehensively. “You'll let me know when there's anything I can do to plan for?”

“ _Well_ ... I wouldn't say there's _nothing_ for you to do...” Poe smirks. “How comfortable are you with my dad?”

Finn lifts his head and looks warily at Poe. “...Why?”

“There's this old custom... Antiquated by now, and unnecessary seeing as he's already pretty much given us his blessing...” Poe shrugs carelessly. “It used to be tradition to ask for your partner's hand in marriage; to go to their family and explain your intentions and get the okay from them, pretty much.”

Finn frowns. “But if it's between two consenting adults, shouldn't that be enough?... Why seek the approval of their family?”

“Keeping good relations, for one,” Poe says with another little shrug. “Building a community means not burning your bridges... Melding your families together means actually communicating with one another. But yeah, for the most part, the whole thing is pretty outdated. Nobody really takes it too seriously as, like... _permission_ these days. It's mostly just an excuse to talk to your fiance's family about the partnership, get advice, et cetera...”

Finn soaks this all in, watching the way the sparkles of sunlight dance over Poe's face. He thinks about Poe's dad, about all the hopes he no doubt has for his only son, about all the things he stood for to help build a world for Poe to live in, about the sacrifices he made and the woman he'd loved and lost. He holds a deep respect for Kes Dameron. Stroking a curl back from Poe's forehead, he nods resolutely.

“I'll talk to him this afternoon.”

 

===

 

Finn steps into the house, leaving his shoes at the doorway. Going barefoot isn't a luxury he's had before, and he has to say he loves the feel of the smooth wood floors under his feet. He pads softly into the living room, finding Kes on the couch with... a book, an actual paper book. Finn knocks quietly on the doorway.

Kes looks up, almost confused, but smiles warmly as he spies Finn. He marks his page and lays the book aside.

“Finn... You know you don't have to knock, right? This is as much your house now as mine,” Kes welcomes him, gesturing at the other end of the couch. Finn chuckles shyly and steps over, easing onto the couch.

“It's not, really,” Finn reasons with a shrug. “My home is on the base, with Poe... This is his space because he grew up here, but... I don't have memories here.”

“Not yet, maybe,” Kes says with a kind smile. “After this week, you will.”

Finn looks at his lap and nods. After a moment, he makes a decision. “Did Poe ever tell you how we met?” he asks quietly.

“I know you're both fighting for the Resistance... But other than that, there hasn't been much chance for details.” Kes pauses. “Would you like to tell me the story?”

“I was a stormtrooper,” Finn says, quiet but firm. He's learned the tone of voice to use for that bit of information. Not ashamed or apologetic, because it wasn't like it was something he could've controlled; not flippant, lest he be mistaken for taking something like that too casually. Just even and factual.

Finn lifts his eyes to watch Kes's face as he turns the information over in his brain. He seems to be keeping his expression as carefully guarded as Finn's voice is carefully modulated. After a moment, there's a slight flex to his jaw.

“But you're not anymore,” Kes says. It's not a question.

“I left. Broke free somehow... And in doing so, I saved Poe. We saved each other, really,” Finn says with a small smile. “He was a prisoner aboard the ship I was stationed on, and—”

“This is the first I'm hearing of this,” Kes grumbles, but it's good-natured. He gives Finn a little 'go on' nod. Finn flashes him an understanding grin.

“Yeah, he, uh. Doesn't really know when to shut his mouth, does he?” Finn chuckles and licks his lips. “But... It was lucky he was there. I busted him out, we stole a TIE fighter, and... I never looked back.” He swallows. “He gave me my name. He saved my life.”

“He's a valiant little thing, isn't he?” Kes snorts. He regards Finn closely for a long moment, processing everything. “There are others like you?”

“Defectors? ...No,” Finn says quietly. “Not yet. But we're hopeful. General Organa suspects there might be more soon. I'm hoping to help set up a program for 'trooper reformation back at the base. As it is, I'm already working in the medwing, so a psychological support program wouldn't be too far off course...” Finn trails off. Kes is watching him closely. “What?”

“You've got a good heart, Finn,” Kes says quietly. Finn swallows. “My son may be a reckless idiot from time to time, but he's got a good compass. I never thought I'd see the day when he'd bring someone home because he wanted to marry them,” Kes chuckles.

“That's... sort of why I came in here,” Finn says awkwardly. “Poe said something about... asking you...”

“He told you _that_ old tradition?” Kes scoffs. “Kriffing romantic,” he mutters under his breath. “Alright, go on. And you can tell him you did it all proper,” he says with a grin.

Finn chuckles. “I, ah...” He shifts nervously. “Sir, your son is... everything I could ever want,” he says quietly. “He helped me escape the First Order. He treated me like a human, for the first time in my life. He gave me a chance. And... he's everyone I've ever known and loved,” Finn insists. “I can feel it; Master Luke can feel it. He's _it_ for me. I never thought I would find someone— That I would be _free_ to find someone to love as much as I love him. I never thought that marriage was something I would be allowed to have. And now that it is, I don't want to spend another second not being his husband,” Finn says firmly. “So if you'd allow it...”

“Allow it?” Kes laughs, his smile wide and easy. “Son, the day after tomorrow, we're going to throw you the biggest party this place has seen in years.” He reaches over and squeezes Finn's shoulder. “Life is too short to spend it worrying and planning for things. I learned that the hard way.”

Finn swallows and nods. It's no question who Kes is thinking of. After a moment, Finn says hesitantly, “...I would've liked to have met her.”

Kes nods and lets his hand fall from Finn's shoulders. “She would have loved you,” he says quietly. “Anyone who makes Poe smile like that...” Kes shakes his head and smiles, melancholy. “Just... promise me you'll make it count.”

“Of course,” Finn mumbles. “There's nowhere I'd rather be than right by his side, and that's gonna stay that way for the rest of our lives...”

“Which could be very short,” Kes says gravely. “That's what I mean. Make the most of it. And if it turns out you two have a good, long, happy life together... Well, you've only got that many more happy memories. But if things go south... And they can _easily_ go south in a war like this...” Kes pauses, watching Finn closely. “ _If_ things go south, you'll know you got every drop of sunlight out of each moment. Live for that.”

Finn nods, his eyes dropping to the couch between them. “I wish we could be two of those people who didn't have to think like that,” he murmurs.

“Me too, son,” Kes says quietly. “And... it sounds like you will be, someday. Right? Regardless of what happens in this lifetime?”

Finn looks up, almost surprised that Kes had acknowledged what they had told him yesterday about the reincarnations. Kes offers him a small smile, and Finn nods.

“...Yeah. Yeah, we've been before, and we'll be again. And in the meantime... We love each other, and that feels like enough,” Finn mumbles.

“It _is_ enough,” Kes promises. “It's enough.”

 

===

 

Finn finds Poe out under the Force tree in the late afternoon sunlight, a woven basket in his hands piled with long, thin leaves. Poe straightens up from the short plant he's taking a leaf from, depositing it in the basket along with a short knife.

“How'd it go?” Poe asks with a smile and sets down the basket. Finn smiles and steps into Poe's arms, pressing his face into Poe's neck. Poe laughs warmly and holds him close. “I'm assuming you got his blessing.”

“I did,” Finn murmurs. “He's so proud of you, Poe... I can just tell. Anyone could, the way he talks about you.”

“And now he'll get to have you to be proud of, too,” Poe says softly, kissing Finn's head. Finn lifts his head and frowns slightly, on the edge of saying something. “What's wrong, ysal?”

“He, uh... As I was leaving, he said something about how... there was no finer man he could imagine putting a ring on his son.” Finn pauses. “I don't have a ring,” he mumbles.

Poe laughs. “Is that all? Babe...” He holds Finn's upper arms, gazing at him with a small smile. “I don't need a ring. If you wanted to get me one, someday, I'd be delighted. But here, now, this week...” He shakes his head. “I couldn't care less about it. Honestly.”

“Is that a normal thing?” Finn asks anxiously. “Giving someone a ring?”

“In some cultures, sure,” Poe says with a shrug. He turns back to pick up his basket. “It's become fairly widespread throughout a lot of the Core Worlds, but not all cultures think of it as a necessity or are even familiar with it. There's loads of ways to show commitment other than a piece of jewelry. Imagine xenos without fingers,” Poe laughs. “What would they do?”

Finn shrugs. “Yeah, and... I guess it might be kind of tricky to be constantly having to remove it to work on your X-Wing... What if you lost it?”

“Or you and your medical work,” Poe reasons, stooping to cut another leaf.

Finn frowns. “...I'd have a ring too?”

Poe looks up and laughs. “Of course you'd have a ring! Part of the custom is exchanging them, showing your commitment to each other with a matching symbol...” Poe shrugs. “It can be kind of telling, depending where you are in the galaxy. If someone's wearing a ring, they might be married... Or they could just like wearing rings,” he chuckles.

“But... a few cultures have a secondary purpose for the rings,” Poe continues, now almost sounding uncomfortable. “Rooted in... Well, you pay a lot of money for the ring, and you give it to your betrothed, and...” He shrugs awkwardly. “Some people see it as a sort of... insurance payment on a spouse.” He grimaces.

“You mean...” Finn puts the pieces together. “If someone spends a lot of money on something and gives it to someone else, they feel... obligated to go through with it?”

“I'm not saying that's _always_ how it is,” Poe hedges. “Or even _often_. But it does happen. But more optimistically, people view it as sort of... collateral,” Poe says with another shrug. “Insurance, even. You buy an expensive ring as a promise that you'll be good for them. And if you aren't, if they decide to leave you, they keep the ring and do what they want with it... Sell it or whatever. The bigger the investment, the more of a statement you're making... The bigger the promise.”

Finn pauses to mull this over. “That seems like it could get awfully political,” he finally says.

Poe huffs an amused, exasperated noise. “You have _no idea_. People compare their rings to others'. They dream up what sort of ring they want to receive. There are all sorts of guidelines for how much to pay for a ring, when and where to buy it, how and when and where to give it to your partner... Even sometimes two separate sets of rings...”

“That is... unnecessarily complex,” Finn says, eyes wide.

“It can be,” Poe agrees. “A lot of people see it more as the symbolic gesture it was meant to be. But then again, some people just don't jive well with the idea of laying claim on another person like that. But _me_ ,” he pushes on with a rakish grin. “You know I've given you too many hickeys to ever claim I'm against laying ownership...” Finn rolls his eyes, but Poe barges on. “So anyways, those folks prefer to spend time with their fiancé as a way of... creating that trusting bond that yeah, it's actually gonna happen. And on Yavin, we use that time together to make something.”

Finn looks down at the basket Poe's holding. He can't imagine what Poe plans to make with all of the leaves he's collected. He gives Poe a dubious look.

“Come on,” Poe insists. “Come back to the porch and I'll show you.”

Finn follows Poe onto the patio, the stone sun-warmed under their bare feet. Poe sits down in front of an old cloth, two well-worn, fist-sized stones sitting atop it. He motions for Finn to sit beside him, setting the basket down in arm's reach. As Finn sits, Poe takes a leaf from the basket and strokes it through his fingers.

“This is a leaf from the isa plant,” Poe starts, handing it to Finn. “It grows all over Yavin. Inside it are fibers, which are prized because they're incredibly strong, but also fairly soft. For weddings, a thin rope made out of the fibers is used during the ceremony. It's a common practice for couples to make their own rope, if they have time, and...” Poe shrugs sheepishly. “I thought maybe you'd... like to learn?”

Finn looks down at the leaf in his hand, touched. A smile crosses his face and he nods, looking to Poe. “I'd love that. I want to learn _everything_ , every last little tradition...”

Poe grins, the excitement plain on his face. “Alright, well...” He retrieves another leaf from the basket. “You start by softening the plant material so you can get to the fibers.”

Finn watches carefully as Poe manipulates the leaf, bending and twisting it, warping the slightly waxy surface until it softens. He follows Poe's lead through the steps. Poe shows him how to lay the leaf out flat on the cloth and use the edge of the stone to scrape the green plant matter away to expose the strong fibers inside. Once the fibers are clean, they place them off to the side and begin on a new leaf.

Finn tries to concentrate on the task at hand, but it's hard to focus with the steady, sure way Poe manipulates his stone. His motions are practiced and even, rhythmic, and Finn admires the way his dextrous fingers separate the fibers when he's finished.

“You're slacking,” Poe muses quietly with a smile, startling Finn out of the silence.

“Just watching the master at work,” Finn reasons. Poe snorts a quiet laugh.

“Come on, we've gotta get these all stripped down to fibers so we can start winding them. I _could_ do it all by myself, but it's much more fun with your help...”

“ _Fun_ , sure,” Finn chuckles, but it's good-natured. Poe smirks down at the leaf he's working on.

“Oh, rest assured. It gets fun soon.” Poe tosses another isa leaf over to Finn. “Get scraping.”

Finn throws himself back into the task, and before long, they have a sizeable pile of fibers. Poe hums and sets his stone aside, leaning to kiss Finn's cheekbone.

“Now what?” Finn asks, leaning to set his stone by Poe's. “Tie all the fibers end to end?” he guesses lamely.

Poe laughs. “Hardly.” He crawls over behind Finn, settling himself in with a leg on either side, his front flush to Finn's back. He hooks his chin over Finn's shoulder. “Here... Now we have to twist and wind it into the rope.” He helps Finn to uncross his legs, straightening them and moving the pile of fibers to Finn's lap.

“This is all just a ploy to nestle up to me, isn't it?” Finn mumbles with a grin.

“As if I'd need a ploy,” Poe scoffs and nips Finn's ear. “Now, pay attention.”

Poe reaches around Finn and takes up a small pinch of the fibers, each roughly as long as his hand. He folds them and starts to twist and wind them at a measured pace, walking Finn through the motions in a murmur.

“Hold here... Roll your fingers to twist these fibers away from you... And then wrap them toward you around the others... Roll, wrap... Roll, wrap... Keep it tight...”

After a minute or so of careful instruction, Poe picks up the pace. His fingers work quickly and carefully, and Finn watches, entranced. The rope is fine, tinged green, and neatly wound. Finn is amazed at this skill he didn't even know Poe had. Once he nears the end of the fiber, he takes another pinch of material to add to the existing fibers, and continues to twist and wind the fibers together.

“Ready to try it?” Poe asks, low and sweet in Finn's ear. Finn nods. “Alright. Just... pinch here.” Poe passes the strand off to Finn, who holds it securely in his fingers.

“I don't wanna ruin it,” Finn says quietly, admiring the neat coil. Poe laughs quietly.

“You won't ruin it, sweetheart. Here...” Poe cups the hand that Finn holds the rope in with his own, and brings the other hand to repeat the twisting motion. “Roll the fibers... and wrap,” he instructs. “You try it.”

Finn takes hold of the raw fibers, and Poe's hand rests gently on this one as well. “Roll...” Finn mumbles, his fingers twisting the fibers tightly. “And wrap.” Poe's hand guides Finn's, and Finn can feel the smile Poe presses into his cheek.

“There you go... You've got it,” he praises, kissing Finn's jaw.

“Not as good as you,” Finn laughs, making another careful twist and wrap.

“I've had a lot of practice,” Poe chuckles.

Finn keeps working the fibers into rope, marveling at the way he does get faster and faster as he gains the muscle memory. He's surprised at how soft the rope is. Not something he'd want clothing made of, but certainly softer than he'd ever expect a plant to be. Poe leans against him, his chin resting on Finn's shoulder, now just watching and mumbling little encouragements.

“I thought we were supposed to do this together,” Finn jokes, the sun dipping low enough to start getting in his eyes. “Now I'm doing all the work...”

“I'll take over eventually,” Poe muses, turning so he can rub his nose behind Finn's ear, breathing him in.

“Eventually, huh? So like, after I've been doing this for two hours?”

“Nah, I was kind of thinking of taking a break, actually,” Poe purrs, his breath hot against Finn's neck. Finn swallows and stills his fingers, not wanting to mess up. “We've got all of tomorrow to prepare, too. After all, I promised you we'd take a shower, yeah?...”

“Sure, but—”

“The rope can wait. We can finish it tomorrow. Right now...” Poe wraps his arms around Finn's middle, shifting behind him. “...I'd like to see you naked and wet in the last of the sunlight. How's that sound?”

Finn swallows and nods. “And your dad?”

“He's gonna go tell my auntie about the wedding plans, I guarantee it.” Poe grins sharply. “And then you'll be all mine.”

Finn holds up the partially-completed rope. “Tell me what to do with this, then, because I'd _really_ like to take that shower...”

Poe laughs and pulls himself away from Finn. He stands and takes the work in progress and the extra fibers from Finn, stowing them back in the basket. He takes it inside with him, beckoning Finn with a tilt of his head.

“There you two are,” Kes greets from the kitchen. “Been busy, I see,” he says warmly, acknowledging the basket.

Finn smiles proudly. “Poe's been teaching me.”

“He's a good student,” Poe adds with a smile. “Nearly as nimble at it as I was the first time I was taught.”

“Speaking of,” Kes says, gathering up a few baked goods and wrapping them in a cloth. Poe flashes a grin at Finn. “I'm gonna go visit your tía and let her know about the wedding... You know she'll want as much time as possible to prepare.”

“Sure thing... We won't expect you for dinner, then,” Poe says with a chuckle.

“No, best not to... You know how she gets...” Kes sighs good-naturedly and gives them a wave. “I'll be back late. See you in the morning.”

The second the door shuts behind Kes, Poe is setting the basket on the living room table and pulling Finn into a kiss by the jaw. Finn sucks in a breath through his nose and scrabbles for Poe's hips, surprised by the hunger in the kiss. He melts a bit, letting out a soft noise, which only prompts Poe to bite at his lip, starting to walk him backwards.

“Mmnh— Do you know how absolutely irresistible you are?” Poe mumbles against Finn's mouth, running his hands down Finn's chest to tug at the hem of his shirt.

“You've told me before, yeah,” Finn laughs breathlessly, leaning back out of the reach of Poe's mouth so he can get his shirt off over his head. Poe tosses it at their feet and reaches behind Finn to open the door that leads out to the small, brick outdoor shower. There's a few towels hung on the corner of the wall, and Finn raises an eyebrow. “Presumptuous...”

“Oh, please,” Poe scoffs with a grin. “As if you'd ever turn down a shower with me... Just wait.” He ushers Finn into the cubicle, the sun slicing through the artful gaps in the brickwork and lighting up Finn's skin. “Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Poe sighs, dropping his hands to undo Finn's trousers.

“Touch me,” Finn breathes and tugs Poe's shirt up. Poe lifts his arms and Finn drapes the shirt over the top of the brick wall.

“I will, sweetheart, I promise,” Poe murmurs, pressing their foreheads together as he pushes Finn's trousers down along with his underwear. Finn reaches out to do the same for Poe, tilting his head to catch his lips in a kiss. Poe reaches up to hold Finn's jaw again as Finn strips him of the last of his clothes.

“How do you turn the water on?” Finn mumbles, mouthing his way down Poe's neck. Poe bites his lip and reaches up for the valve over Finn's head, sending a deluge of solar-heated rainwater cascading down over them. Finn gasps sharply and Poe laughs, shutting the valve partially to reduce the flow.

“Sorry, couldn't resist,” Poe says with a smirk, and Finn shoves him playfully.

“Of all the inhospitable things—” Finn starts, until Poe ducks, licks over one of his nipples, and sucks it into his mouth. “Oh...” Finn sighs as Poe closes his teeth on it and tugs.

“You were saying?...” Poe murmurs, his hands sliding down Finn's wet sides to grip his hips.

“Nevermind,” Finn breathes. He pushes his hands into Poe's wet curls, gazing down at the man he loves. “Nevermind, just keep going...”

Poe backs Finn up against the sun-warmed brick, careful not to let him squirm too much on the rough surface. He sucks marks along Finn's collarbones, biting down when he feels Finn's leg come up to wrap around his hips, pulling him in. Poe shifts his hips, grinding slowly against Finn, who tips his head back and lets his hands slide blindly across Poe's chest, searching out his nipples.

“Ah, you're amazing,” Poe gasps, arching into the way Finn's dextrous fingers twist and tug. “Oh _fuck_ , just like that, sweetheart...” Poe drops his forehead to Finn's shoulder and pants.

“Want your fingers in me,” Finn groans, arching, his cock sliding against Poe's hipbone.

“Whatever you want, babe, whatever you want,” Poe murmurs, and reaches around behind Finn. He gets a good grip on one cheek before sliding his fingers to press against Finn's entrance.

“Mmh—” Finn gasps, wrapping his leg tighter around Poe's hip. In response, Poe wraps his free hand around it and holds it up, rolling his hips slowly. “ _Oh_ , good, that's good,” Finn moans as Poe grinds against him.

“So sweet... So good and sweet,” Poe breathes, sinking a slow, careful finger into Finn. He can't go very deep from this angle, and they don't have any lube in here, but Poe hopes the water will be enough for what'll satisfy Finn. “My good Finn... Keep touching me, ysal,” Poe pants, curling his finger deeper.

“I love you,” Finn whimpers, pinching Poe's nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Poe jolts and curses into Finn's shoulder.

“ _Kriff_ , that feels so good, Finn,” he hisses.

“Yeah?” Finn breathes, tugging playfully. “You want more?”

“Uh huh,” Poe mumbles, pushing a second finger into Finn, earning a choked gasp.

“Can't wait for you to fuck me again, for real,” Finn whispers in Poe's ear, dropping one of his hands to wrap around both their cocks. He gives them a tight stroke, and Poe's hips buck, sending his hard length grinding against Finn's in the most delicious way.

“When?” Poe manages, starting to work his fingers in and out of Finn.

“ _Anytime_ ,” Finn begs. “Tonight?” he gasps, his hand working faster between them. Poe grins breathlessly, sinking his fingers deep.

“No,” he breathes. “No, I think... _Ah_ , I think the wedding night...”

Finn whines and squeezes tight around Poe's fingers, scratching his nails down Poe's pec. “Oh, come on, Poe...”

“Nope,” Poe chuckles, fucking Finn's fist with the same rhythm as his fingers. “I'm gonna save you for the honeymoon,” he murmurs into Finn's ear. “Wouldn't you like that? Take you home and unwrap you, inch by inch... _Oh_ , sweetheart, I'm gonna make you feel _so good_...”

Finn tips his head back and groans, biting his lip firmly. He strokes them quickly, twisting and squeezing, and his other hand flies up from Poe's chest to sink into his hair. “Bite me,” Finn pleads. “Bite me, _bite_ me...!”

Finn tugs Poe to his neck, and Poe groans into his skin, opening his mouth wide to suck a bruise into Finn's dark skin. He twists his fingers in Finn, growling possessively, thrusting firmly into Finn's grip

“Cum for me, Finn,” Poe hisses, pushing his fingers as deep as he can get them. “Go on, cum all over yourself...”

“Ah...!” Finn arches and squeezes around Poe's fingers. “Poe—” As if on cue, Poe sucks back onto the mark on Finn's neck and bites. “ _Oh!_ ”

Poe holds Finn tightly as Finn's hips jerk and he shoots over his own hand and belly in long spurts. Finn sags back against the wall, panting to catch his breath, and hardly misses a beat. Poe groans as Finn's now-slick hand shifts and wraps around just Poe's cock, stroking tight and hot and perfect.

“C'mon, ysal, cum on me, what's a little more?” Finn breathes. “Please...”

Poe doesn't need any more encouragement than that. He presses his forehead against the muscle between Finn's neck and shoulder and slides his fingers out of Finn so he can grip Finn's ass, digging his short nails in. He groans shakily and cums, watching between them as Finn jerks him through it, aiming each spurt at his own front.

“Oh, I love you so much,” Poe mumbles, easing Finn's leg down from his hip.

Finn laughs, blissed out, and turns to kiss at anything he can reach until Poe finally picks his head up to catch his lips. They share a long, languid kiss, until Poe pulls back slowly. Finn takes the opportunity to lift his hand and lick a stripe of cum from his fingers, his eyes glinting playfully at Poe.

“Absolutely incredible,” Poe chuckles. He stretches up to kiss Finn's forehead. “Good one?” he murmurs, and Finn nods, sated, his eyes falling shut. “Cum nice and hard?” Another nod. “Good. Because the next time you cum,” Poe says in a low voice, “will be when your husband tells you to.”

Finn groans, his head falling lightly back against the wall. “ _Kriff_... Okay. Yeah. Okay.”

Poe smirks and kisses his temple. “Let's get cleaned up.”


	4. Family

“And then you just... Good. Roll it over on itself, work the dough into itself. You're a natural.” Poe grins and leans over to kiss Finn's temple. He takes the towel from his shoulder and wipes the flour off of his hands.

“What else do we have to bake today?” Finn asks, devoting nearly all his attention to the bread dough under his hands.

“I'll bake some sweets, too,” Poe says with a warm smile. “The cookies my mom always used to make...”

Finn returns Poe's smile, and turns back to the dough just in time to catch Kes wandering into the kitchen. “Good morning,” Finn greets cheerfully, adding a bit more flour to his hands.

“Saved you some breakfast, dad,” Poe says, handing him a covered plate.

“Best son in the galaxy,” Kes says gratefully as he takes the plate. Poe chuckles and turns back to the ingredients in front of him, measuring everything out. “Marzell is coming over this afternoon,” Kes mentions as he starts to eat his breakfast. “Said she wants to meet Finn.”

Finn perks up. “I almost forgot!” he nearly shouts. “Today is the day Rey and Bee are coming out, too!”

Poe chuckles, mixing the cookie dough together with a large wooden spoon. “Gonna be a full house for you guys tonight.” Kes hums in agreement, but Finn frowns.

“...For _us_? What about _you_?”

Poe just smiles. “I'm sure my auntie will explain everything once she gets here...”

 

===

 

It's just after midday when Finn is roused out of his drowsing by a familiar chain of binary beeps. He picks his head up from Poe's shoulder, blinking sleepily. He realizes he'd fallen asleep against Poe's back, wrapped around him in the sun on the patio just like Poe had been with him yesterday. Poe's fingers are still busy making the rope as he chuckles quietly.

“Hey there, little beep,” Poe murmurs affectionately to Beebee as she rolls onto the patio. Poe looks up to smile at Rey. “Welcome to Yavin IV,” he greets. “How was the trip?”

Rey grins, looking honestly exhilarated from the hike to Poe's home. “Not bad, really. Bee is excellent company.” Beebee twitters proudly as Rey sets down her traveling pack and takes a seat beside them. “Don't you look comfy,” she chuckles to Finn. She leans over to kiss his forehead.

“Hey, Rey,” Finn murmurs, letting his eyes slide shut again with a dreamy smile. He's so content right now, warm in the sunshine with the breeze over his skin... The small movements of Poe's arms seem to want to lull him back to sleep, and the soft tones of Rey and Poe's voices certainly aren't helping to keep him conscious...

“Spending your time together for today, then, I see?”

Finn startles awake and picks his head up at the unfamiliar voice. Rey is gone. An older woman steps onto the patio, looking like she owns the place. Finn swallows. This must be Poe's auntie...

She's small in stature but looks incredibly strong, and Finn has the urge to jump to his feet right then and there, like he would for the General. She has a twist of salt-and-pepper hair piled on top of her head and a scarf wound around her head. She peers at him from out of a lined face, reminding him of Maz in the way she seems to look through him, rather than at him. After a long, tense moment, she speaks again.

“Finn.” It's not a question, merely a confirmation.

Poe chuckles, hardly looking up from his handiwork. “Tía, this is Finn, my fiancé... Finn, this is my auntie, Marzell.”

“You've taught him how to make the isa rope?...” Marzell asks, acknowledging Poe at work. She seems skeptical of Poe's contribution to educating Finn, but Poe just laughs it off.

“Of course, tía. He's a natural.”

“Just taking a rest right now,” Finn mumbles around a yawn. Marzell hums appraisingly, sizing Finn up where he sits.

“Well. Rest while you can. You'll be up late tonight.” And with no fanfare, she wanders into the house and calls for Kes in what Finn can only guess is Yavinese.

Poe snorts softly and shakes his head. “Knew it.”

“Hmm?” Finn mumbles, actually pushing himself back and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“She loves you,” Poe says with a grin, leaning back into Finn's warmth. “Mm, hey, don't go, I was enjoying that...”

Finn leans back against the low wall behind him, and Poe follows the movement until he ends up lying back on Finn's chest. Finn gently takes the isa rope from him and picks up where Poe had left off, twisting and winding it.

“Where's Rey?” Finn murmurs.

“Went to take a shower. And Bee is in catching up with Dad,” Poe answers. His fingers play idly along Finn's thighs as he gazes up at the cloudless sky. Finn wishes he had an extra hand he could stroke through Poe's hair with.

“I love you,” Finn whispers, and Poe cranes his neck to smile up at him.

“I love you too.” Poe takes a slow breath. “I almost can't believe tomorrow is the day...”

“We've waited long enough,” Finn laughs quietly. “It's been a long time coming.” He looks down at the thin rope in his hands, coming near the end of the fibers he's currently wrapping. “How much do we need?”

Poe takes Finn's hands in his and examines the rope. “This is probably long enough, to be honest...” He stretches out his arms, measuring the length of the rope, and it stretches almost the whole span. Poe nods. “This will be enough.”

Poe finishes off the end of the rope and neatly coils it before tucking it into his pocket. He rolls over and crawls up on his knees to cover Finn in kisses. Finn laughs, wrapping his hands around Poe's hips to steady himself. Only a few of Poe's kisses land on Finn's lips; the rest are scattered around his face and neck in an ever-changing pattern.

“Can't get enough of you,” Poe growls playfully, bringing his hands to squeeze at Finn's sides, just enough to tickle. Finn laughs and squirms, and Poe turns the occasional kiss into a soft nip. “Absolutely irresistible...”

Rey's voice from the doorway startles them slightly to attention. “Hey, lovebirds—the cookies are cooled.”

“Thank you, Rey,” Poe calls politely. He turns back to grin at Finn. “One more for the road?”

“Mmm,” Finn agrees, leaning up to catch Poe's lips. He lets out a soft sigh through his nose, easing back down, pleased when Poe follows his lead. He reaches his hands up and sinks them into Poe's hair as Poe deepens the kiss, dipping his tongue into Finn's mouth. Finn can't help the quiet noise that slips out of him, and he gives Poe's hair a brief squeeze. Poe pulls away teasingly with a bit of a chuckle.

“Don't,” he sing-songs down at Finn, who puts on his best innocent face.

“Don't what?” Finn smiles sweetly.

“Don't _tempt_ me,” Poe warns playfully and pushes himself up.

“You were the one who suggested one last kiss,” Finn reminds him with a grin.

Poe sighs and rolls his eyes, but he's smiling when he pulls himself to his feet. He offers a hand to Finn. “Come on, sweetheart. Gotta show you how to finish off those cookies.”

“And will you let me taste one?” Finn asks as he pulls himself up with Poe's help, dusting himself off.

“You'll have plenty to taste tomorrow. For now, you're sweet enough on your own.” Poe kisses Finn's nose despite his groan of protest.

“You're unbearable sometimes, you know that?” Finn says in mock exasperation.

“Hey, I'm not the one marrying me.”

Finn thinks he could survive on the flash of Poe's grin alone.

 

===

 

Dinner that night is cozy, with five humans around the small table and Beebee insisting on wobbling around between Poe and Kes, chirping insights into the conversation every so often. Kes has a habit of patting her dome in the same way Poe does, and Bee does the same almost-purr as when Poe pats her. It feels like home, even more than Finn had already come to know the feeling of around Poe.

The current topic of conversation winds to a pause as everyone finishes off their meal, and Finn suddenly asks, “Where's Rey going to sleep?”

“You and she can share the bed if you want,” Poe says with a small shrug and smile. Finn frowns.

“But what about you—”

“In the _house?_ ” Marzell hisses, scandalized. Kes regards her with an amused eye.

“You know he's not from around here,” Kes reminds her. Finn looks back and forth between them, feeling more lost every moment. Rey simply sits quietly, watching with interest.

“ _I'll_ go, tía, but Finn—”

“Go _where?_ ” Finn finally asks, firmly, demanding an answer. He's sick of being in the dark about this thing that people seem to have been hinting about since at least yesterday. Everyone goes quiet, except for a muttering from Marzell in Yavinese.

“It's... tradition,” Poe says, almost apologetically. Finn stares at him, waiting. Poe licks his lips. “The couple spends the night apart, before their wedding.”

“So you're sleeping on the couch,” Finn guesses. “Or at Marzell's.”

“The couch!” Marzell lets out a sharp laugh, not sounding all that amused. Kes's eyes seem to beg for her to give Finn a chance to understand.

“Ah... No.” Poe chuckles, sheepish. “I didn't want to—” Poe sighs, sensing the frustration coming off of Finn. “Traditionally, they spend the night apart, outdoors—”

“Out in the _jungle?_ ” Finn can't imagine anything that sounds more uncomfortable or dangerous than spending the night out _there_ , with all those things making noise. Sure, they sound cozy when you're indoors, but if he had to be _out there_ with the... woolamanders and their claws, and the kriffing _stintarils_ Poe had told him about—

“I knew you were going to worry,” Poe murmurs, low and apologetic. The rest of the table is silent. “I didn't want to tell you because it's not a big deal, sweetheart, I promise.” Finn can tell Poe is trying to placate him, and he wants it to work, really he does, but the thought of Poe all alone out there...

“People _do_ that?” Finn really doesn't believe it

“Everyone,” Marzell confirms, seeming to puff up a bit with pride. “I did, many years ago.”

“He's not you, Marzell,” Kes says dryly. “You know there's a precedent for off-worlders. He doesn't know how things are done here.”

“You're staying inside,” Poe tells Finn, reaching over for his hand. “And you don't have to worry about me, okay?” Poe promises. “I'll be fine. I used to stay out in the jungle all the time as a kid.”

Kes snorts. “As often as I'd let you, anyways.”

“ _And_ , I'm still alive, aren't I?” Poe insists, shooting his dad a glare. He turns back to Finn. “I'm not gonna be far. Remember that clearing down by the stream we crossed over?” Finn nods. “I'll be right there all night.”

“It builds an appreciation for home,” Marzell inputs, Kes's words seeming to have finally gotten through to her. “Gives a time for introspection before the wedding.”

“I'll be here with you,” Rey finally pipes up, smiling at Finn.

“Besides, we have much to do tonight,” Marzell says, rising from the table. She brings her plate into the kitchen and washes it in the sink, speaking over her shoulder as she starts to delegate. “Poe, you should go before it gets dark. Kes, I need a kirat bough.” She dries her hands off and comes back to the table. “And then for you to make yourself scarce. Rey, take your things to Poe's room and come back here. Finn, into the 'fresher and scrub yourself clean. Go, go!” She makes shooing motions at them.

Poe chuckles and rises, taking his plate and Finn's. He leans down and kisses Finn's forehead. “Meet me outside,” he murmurs under the clatter of Kes gathering up the rest of the plates and Rey chatting to Beebee as she goes to grab her pack.

Finn retrieves his towel from the inside refresher and heads outside to make his way to the rainwater shower. He turns the corner towards it and hangs the towel over the edge of the brick wall. After a moment, Poe comes around the corner with a loose grin on his face.

“We've only got a few min—”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Finn insists quietly. The grin drops from Poe's face.

“Ysal, I—”

“Didn't you think I'd want to know something like that?” Finn almost hates how apparent the hurt is in his voice. “As if I wasn't already feeling out of place with all the new things I have to learn, and then you spring _that_ on me as if it was an _afterthought_ that I didn't know about it, and—”

“ _Babe_ —” Poe stops himself and takes a breath. He lets it out. “No, I'm sorry, keep going...”

“No. You talk.” Finn crosses his arms over his chest. He's getting a little fed up with having to request information about everything. It's time for Poe to offer some things up on his own.

Poe reaches out carefully and takes Finn's hands, holding them for a moment before pulling him into his arms. He hooks his chin over Finn's shoulder, holding him warmly. A new sort of insect starts chirping somewhere outside the patio, and Finn fights the urge to melt into Poe's arms. He wants explanation. After a long moment, Poe starts talking.

“You're right, love,” Poe murmurs. “You're absolutely right. And it wasn't an afterthought. Nothing about you is ever an afterthought. I just didn't want you to be worrying about me going off alone... I _knew_ you would, and I...” Poe sighs. “For some reason, I thought it would be easier if you had to worry about it less. Or maybe I didn't think. I don't know.”

Finn honestly can't tell which way he would've preferred. All he does know is that he _would_ have preferred the option of Poe not going out at all, but apparently that's off the table.

“I'm sorry there's so much new stuff,” Poe continues, rubbing Finn's back. “I thought you were excited to learn everything... If I would've known it was stressing you out, we could've... gotten married on the base or something,” Poe mumbles, and Finn can hear in Poe's voice that he really, _really_ wouldn't have preferred that.

“That's not what I wanted,” Finn says quietly. “I _do_ like learning everything. I don't care that there's a lot to get up to speed on. I just want someone to help me _get_ there.”

“I was trying to do it slowly,” Poe mumbles, swaying them side to side slowly. “I didn't want to overwhelm you with all this stuff. I didn't want to spring my auntie on you, either, especially until you'd had a day to adjust. But she's here to fill you in, and I promise, she's a bit gruff sometimes, but she loves me so much, Finn, and she'll take good care of you. She'll teach you everything you'll need to know.”

“Just... without you around,” Finn says sullenly.

“Just for the night, qut'na. Just until the ceremony tomorrow,” Poe promises.

“All the way until then?” Finn groans. “I don't even get to see you tomorrow morning?”

Poe chuckles. “It'll be worth it, I promise. You'll get to see the look on my face when I see you...”

“I get to see that a lot,” Finn argues.

“Not with you all decked out like you'll be tomorrow,” Poe murmurs into Finn's neck. He presses a soft kiss to the skin. “Now can I give you a goodnight kiss, or do you need to talk about this some more?” Poe asks kindly.

Finn sighs. “No, I... I'm alright.” He buries his face in Poe's shoulder. “I just wish you could stay.”

“Tell you what, it's a helluva lot less dangerous than any of the missions either of us have been on, and we made it through those, right?” Poe smiles into Finn's hair, slipping his hand under Finn's shirt to scratch soothingly at his lower back.

“You're right,” Finn mumbles. He lifts his head and presses his forehead to Poe's. “This is important to you. I want you to have this.”

“It's not like I've been slightly looking forward to it or anything,” Poe teases with a grin that makes his eyes squinch up and sparkle. “Sitting alone out in the jungle, thinking about how incredible you're going to look tomorrow. Dreaming about how good it's going to feel to take you into my arms again...”

Finn pushes forward and silences Poe with his mouth, wrapping a hand around the back of Poe's neck to hold him close as he kisses him, slow and tender. Poe's fingers curl against the warm skin of Finn's lower back as he returns the kiss eagerly. Finn moans softly, taking a few careful steps backward until his back bumps against the brick wall of the shower.

“Mmnh, careful,” Poe murmurs between kisses. “Can't get too carried away, remember? One more day...”

“I can't believe I'm marrying the galaxy's biggest tease,” Finn breathes, slipping his fingers up into Poe's hair. Poe laughs delightedly, nipping at Finn's lip.

“I could say the same thing,” he quips. Finn chuckles and tugs playfully at Poe's hair.

“Be nice to me,” Finn mumbles, unable to keep from stealing small kisses whenever he's not talking. “You're gonna miss me tonight.”

“And you're not gonna miss me?” Poe asks with a grin, nudging his nose against Finn's.

“Of course I will... But I'll have Rey,” Finn reasons.

“And my auntie. Which reminds me,” Poe sighs. “I should get a move on...”

“No...” Finn whines, wrapping Poe up in his arms and holding him tight.

“I've gotta make a fire before it gets too dark, ysal,” Poe mumbles, kissing his way up Finn's jaw. “You'll see me again before you know it...”

Finn sighs and nods, and brings his hands up to cup Poe's jaw. He presses a slow, sweet kiss to Poe's lips, rubbing his thumb over Poe's cheek. Poe makes a soft, wanting noise, squeezing Finn's hips. He might be imagining it, but Finn swears he can feel all of Poe's longing in that one touch.

“I love you so much,” Finn whispers. “More than anything else in the galaxy—in the _universe_.”

“I love you more than anything in any of my lifetimes—anything except the you that's been there the whole time,” Poe promises, nuzzling their noses together. “Be good for me, okay?”

Finn nods, stroking Poe's jaw. “Be safe... I love you,” he says again, for good measure. “Be safe.”

“I swear I will.” Poe steals another slow, lingering kiss. “Mmmh, kriff, it's so hard to walk away from you,” he breathes.

Finn chokes out a tiny laugh. “Tell me about it. Okay,” he says firmly, and presses one final kiss to Poe's lips, both of them lingering, barely daring to move, trying to prolong the moment. “Be safe. Dream of me.”

“Always,” Poe whispers. Finn forces himself to step back, and the slide of Poe's hands from around his hips sears itself into his memory. “I love you,” Poe says, quiet and fierce, a promise in his eyes that just says, _Tomorrow_. Finn swallows thickly.

“I love you,” Finn breathes. He bites his lip to keep from saying anything more.

A slow grin spreads over Poe's face, the same glint in his eye that he gets before shipping out on one of the low-risk missions he scoops up for fun. Adventure, anticipation... Finn returns the smile and steps back into the outdoor shower. He lifts his shirt up over his head to pull it off, and he hears Poe's groan of longing as he finally rounds the corner.

Finn drapes the shirt over the wall and grins into the darkening evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'little beep' is an homage to bomberqueen17's ["home out in the wind"](http://archiveofourown.org/series/468505) because it is honestly my favorite fic i have ever read go read it right now holy shit.


	5. Decorated

As soon as Finn steps out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist, Rey is just around the corner, waiting for him with a change of clothes.

“Marzell said you'd do well to put on something dark, so it won't get stained,” Rey explains, handing him a pair of black boxer briefs, and a black undershirt that Finn swears is Poe's.

“Stained?” Finn asks from around the corner again as he changes into the dry clothes. “And why just...?” He reemerges, gesturing at the fact that she only brought him underwear.

“You'll see,” Rey chirps happily and leads him to the patio.

Marzell is waiting for them, tending to a small pot over the fire pit in the corner of the patio. Rey hangs Finn's towel up to dry and goes to sit by Marzell. She picks up a long, smooth branch from the ground and snaps off a short portion, continuing from where she must have left off to retrieve Finn. He comes to sit beside her.

“This would typically be done by oneself,” Marzell says quietly but not unkindly, watching the way Rey takes up a small knife and slices deeply, lengthwise down the short section of branch. Finn blinks as the wood almost seems to bleed. “Good,” Marzell praises, taking it from her and letting the thin, red liquid drip out of it into the pot. Rey breaks off another section. “But seeing as you're unfamiliar with our practices,” Marzell continues, “I'm here to guide you.” She stirs the pot with a stick.

“And I'm here to help,” Rey says with a smile.

Rey offers the piece of wood to Finn, along with the knife. He takes them and follows Rey's lead, Marzell nodding her approval. Before long, they've worked their way through the entire bough.

“This is the kirat tree,” Marzell finally explains as she stirs. It's darkened considerably into an inky black substance, and Marzell brings it off the fire to set on the patio in front of them and cool. “The ink stains the skin for a few days, and is used to decorate the body for special events. The birth of a child, funeral rites... Some use it for holidays...” Marzell waves her hand dismissively. “And weddings, of course. Most importantly, for weddings.”

“Is it... sticky?” Finn asks hesitantly. He's had experience with tree saps on Yndiri II, and the process of removing it is always... less than pleasant.

Marzell chuckles. “Not very, no. It's more of an ink. Even so, you'll rinse it from your skin before you sleep. But it's sweet.” She lifts the stick for Rey and Finn to smell, and Rey shuts her eyes with a hum, smiling. The smell reminds Finn of the spiced buns the mess hall makes occasionally that Rey loves so much. “It perfumes the skin,” Marzell continues with a sly smile, and Finn chuckles shyly.

Finn remembers Poe telling him about growing up on Yavin IV, specifically how open the topic of physicality in a loving relationship was. Stormtroopers hadn't been _dissuaded_ from sex, but Finn had always been otherwise occupied. Meanwhile, Poe had grown up in a culture that openly supported a healthy, consensual sex life between partners. Finn has no doubts what Marzell is getting at.

“Poe's in for a treat,” Rey says in a low voice with a teasing grin, and Finn laughs, giving her shoulder a shove with his own.

“That's the idea!” Marzell says with a laugh and claps her hands together once. She dips two fingers into the kirat to test the temperature, and nods. “Good.” She lifts her fingers out of the dark ink and holds out her other hand, palm up expectantly.

Finn looks at Rey and then offers Marzell his left hand. She takes it in her callused hand and turns it over, exposing the soft inner skin of Finn's forearm. With a practiced hand, Marzell draws her fingers up Finn's arm, painting long lines over his skin with the warm kirat.

A few long, silent minutes go by, Rey and Finn watching intently as Marzell carries the lines over Finn's collarbone. Finn tugs down the neckline of his undershirt as Marzell draws down to cross the design over his heart, dipping her fingers to recoat as necessary. She continues the lines up over the other collarbone, and down that arm to mirror the first.

Suddenly Marzell speaks again, and the words are quiet and sad. “The last kirat I drew was for Shara Bey's funeral.” Finn swallows firmly, emotion welling up in him under Marzell's slow, confident touch. “What a sadness it is that you couldn't have spent time with her,” she murmurs.

Marzell dips her two fingers again and slides them slowly from Finn's collarbones up his throat, coaxing his chin up with the movement until she stops at his chin. Finn gazes up at the stars, wondering if his own mother is out there somewhere and suddenly feeling very small. Rey lays her hand gently on Finn's thigh.

“She would have told you so many things,” Marzell carries on, painting twin, curving stripes just behind and under each of Finn's ears. “Alas... But Poe is like a son to me,” she says proudly. “And I'll tell you things.”

To Finn's delight, she does. Marzell recounts stories from Poe's childhood, about seeing him arc overhead in his mother's old A-Wing, or the time he saved a neighbor boy from drowning in the river. Finn and Rey laugh along to the embarrassing tales from his teenage years, about Poe sneaking off on dates to the old Massassi ruins with various others, and once when Marzell confronted Poe about whether or not he was treating his partners right.

“But I think I hardly have to worry about that anymore with _you_ , do I?” Marzell says with a grin, having moved around to apply a line of dots down Finn's spine. “I'm sure he treats you just fine, if you've got it in your head to marry him...” Finn chuckles shyly, avoiding making eye contact with a smirking Rey. “Oh, go on. Everyone who will come to the wedding tomorrow knows what's going to happen afterwards,” Marzell laughs.

“And what's already been happening,” Rey adds with a grin. Finn gives her a betrayed look. “What? It's absolutely plain to see how lovesick you two are for each other.”

“That doesn't mean anything!” Finn argues.

Rey raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, but the hickeys do.”

Marzell laughs, delighted, and comes back around to start on one of Finn's feet. “Yes, that boy's always been fond of marking his conquests...”

“I'm not a conquest,” Finn says testily.

“Of course you aren't,” Marzell says, suddenly serious, pausing in her drawing to look up at Finn. “Far from it. I never thought I'd see Poe back on his homeworld with someone he intended to make a vow to. I don't take that lightly.”

Finn swallows. “I spent... most of my life in captivity. And the moment I broke free, I met Poe. Never in a million years did I imagine I'd want to think in absolutes again, after escaping that hell... But I fell in love with Poe, right then and there, and I knew I wanted to be his. I wanted him to love me, like I hoped he wanted me to love him. I wanted him to cherish me.”

“And does he?” Marzell prompts.

“He does. I know with absolute certainty that he loves me more than anything else.” Finn drops his gaze, conflicted. “Even his own self, his own freedom. I have no doubt that he would risk absolutely anything if it meant protecting me,” he mumbles.

“That's a heavy burden,” Marzell acknowledges quietly, resuming the patterns swirling up Finn's ankle.

“And you would do the same for him,” Rey adds quietly.

Finn is silent for a long moment. Even after spending the entirety of his remembered life in the clutches of the First Order, he'd still risk capture and imprisonment, and likely reconditioning or even death, to save Poe. He'd done it for Rey, even; he'd do it for Poe.

“I would,” Finn says, quiet and honest.

“That's more conviction than I've heard from over half the couples I've seen wedded,” Marzell mumbles with a sly grin. “See? What did I tell you—not a conquest. The others may have been, but you... You're the one he's giving himself over to entirely.”

Marzell turns back to her handiwork, moving to Finn's other foot. The fire has burned down to ashes by now, and the soft glow coming out the doorway from inside the living room is all that illuminates them. Rey grins at Finn.

“You smell delicious. I can't wait for Poe to see you tomorrow,” she says excitedly.

“Neither can I,” Finn groans. “It's miserable, being away from him...”

“That's the point,” Marzell chuckles. “Thinking about tomorrow night yet?”

“I _have_ been for days now,” Finn admits, finally over feeling shy about what Marzell is right about—everybody, including her, knows what a honeymoon is for.

“I'm absolutely sure he's thinking about it too,” Rey reassures him.

Finn shoots her a look. “You're not helping. Ugh, I just don't even know what to _do_ ,” he sighs, frustrated, and scrubs his hands over his face. “He said a honeymoon is often a big deal for couples who... haven't _done_ anything yet, but _he's_ making a big deal about it and we _have_ done things, so how do I make it special?”

“ _Done things_ ,” Rey quotes with a giggle. “Are you sure you're mature enough to be getting married?”

“Like you're one to talk,” Finn snaps half-heartedly.

“ _Actually_ ,” Rey says archly, “I don't even _do things_ with Jess, and we can still have a mature conversation about sex.”

Finn pauses. “How does that even—”

“She goes out and gets what she needs,” Rey says matter-of-factly with a small shrug. “And sometimes she'll ask me for advice, because she _knows that I can use my words like an adult_.” Marzell hums in approval.

“Alright, if you're so mature,” Finn grumbles, “how about a little advice, then.”

“Hard to offer you advice with such illuminating backstory as, _We've done things_ ,” Rey says primly. Finn sighs and rolls his eyes.

“We've...” Finn glances at Marzell, who paints her way up his ankle with a face free of judgment, “...each been inside the other, okay?” he mumbles awkwardly. “And done everything that, as far as I can tell, typically precedes that.”

“So what does he love the most?” Rey asks with a shrug. Finn feels his face heat up.

“He, uh... Well... Um.”

Rey lets him flounder for a minute, grinning, before continuing. “...You don't have to tell me. But think about that. If he loves it, just... do that.”

“He's marrying you,” Marzell cuts in. “He's empowered to seek out relationships that fulfil him in every aspect, including sexually.” She shrugs, as if she were just discussing the weather. “If he hasn't spoken to you about it, he's not dissatisfied.”

“So just... more of the same?” Finn asks lamely.

“Wow,” Rey laughs. “Your guys' relationship in bed must be _scintillating_ . More of the _same?_ ” she asks incredulously. “Is it ever just more of the same?”

“Well, no, but... But I've never had to worry about making it meaningful!” Finn insists.

“I doubt it's ever _not_ been meaningful, from the sounds of it,” Rey reasons.

Finn sighs and nods, looking down at the pattern Marzell is finishing on his shin. Rey is right. He glances over at her.

“...So you don't have, like. Any hot tips?” he deadpans. Rey snorts, clearly a _no_.

Marzell, however, grins slyly. “I may have a few tricks in mind.”

 

===

 

Finn doesn't find out what Marzell's tricks are that night. She dismisses him before long, and Rey helps her clean up as Finn goes to rinse the kirat from his skin.

The conversation plays over in Finn's mind. He'd felt too out of his comfort zone to have reacted to it then, but now, away from the patio with the heady scent of kirat wafting off of his skin and thoughts of tomorrow night dancing through his mind... He's just glad to be away from the others by the time he starts to wish he was wearing something more than just boxer briefs.

Finn strips out of his clothing and steps into the outdoor shower. True, he could get a little more privacy from the indoor 'fresher, but this seems like a better option. The sky is wide and starry over him, and the water isn't feverish as he opens the valve to let it trickle down over him. And the best part is how, when he gazes out through the gaps in the bricks, he can make out the glow of Poe's fire filtering through the trees.

 _What does he love most?_ Rey had asked. Now, alone, he lets himself be flooded with all the thoughts he had tried to keep out while in their company.

Poe loves his mouth, and loves his eyes most of all while Finn's using his mouth. He loves to see Finn gazing up at him, lips stretched around his cock as he sucks. And Poe loves his tongue, and the way he curls and drags it around Poe's own tongue, his fingers, the ridge of his cock, underneath the head... And what's more, he loves doing all of it to Finn in return.

Finn squeezes his eyes shut, letting the water run down over his face, rivulets trailing down his chest and arms, cooling his skin.

Poe loves taking his time with Finn, loves teasing him and working him open with slick, sure fingers, not to mention with his tongue. Poe loves making him beg, loves to hear the sound Finn makes when he finally slides in. Poe loves to feel the flex of his hips while he fucks Finn, but he also loves stretching out on his back and watching Finn sink down onto him. Poe's even told Finn that he loves the moment when Finn forgets himself and just _rides_ him, needy and pleasure-drunk.

Finn digs his nails slowly against his thighs, taking a deep breath in through his nose. He opens his eyes to see his cock thick and hard, flushed, begging for attention. He swallows hard, Poe's words floating through his addled mind. _The next time you cum will be when your husband tells you to._ Finn groans and goes back to running his hands along the kirat ink on his arms, washing it from his skin.

But, his brain supplies, unable to let it go, Poe also loves to be on his knees for Finn, whether with his mouth busy or his ass in the air. He loves being held down, loves taking every. single. inch. of Finn's cock, savoring it. He loves having his hair twisted and tugged, loves it when Finn sucks his nipples and scrapes his teeth—oh, he loves being bitten and marked, loves when Finn talks low and dirty in his ear, loves when Finn just _gives_ it to him, holds him down and pounds into him, one of Finn's hands in his hair, holding his face down to the bed, the other pinning Poe's wrists behind his back, loves being loud, pushing back into Finn's thrusts—

Finn gasps, leaning onto a forearm braced against the wall. His other palm presses his cock up against his belly, his thumb shifting tantalizingly against the sensitive spot under the head. No, he can be good, he promised Poe he'd wait, wait until Poe said he could.

And Poe really does love telling him when to cum, his voice low and syrupy. _There you go, Finn, that's it, sweetheart, feels good huh, go on, be good, cum for me._

Finn turns his face into his bicep and groans as he squeezes his hand tightly around the base of his cock, holding himself back. He lifts his head to gaze out at the fireglow in the jungle. He can wait.

 

===

 

“Took you a while,” Rey teases with a grin as Finn climbs up into Poe's room. She's all snuggled into bed, looking over her shoulder, expecting Finn to come play the big spoon like he always does when they share a bed. “Ready for bed?”

“Yeah, uh,” Finn says awkwardly. “I just... came to grab a blanket. Gonna sleep on the couch.”

Rey sits up and frowns. “No, you're not,” she argues. “Why?”

“Rey, I—” Finn sighs, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He shifts, avoiding eye contact. _Doing things_ , Rey's voice echoes in his head, and he huffs awkwardly. He can do this. He can use words. “I didn't... jerk off. If that's what you thought.”

Rey raises an eyebrow. “...Uh, okay, so you... Do you _want_ to?”

“I'm not... I'm not supposed to,” Finn explains. “Poe... wants me to wait for him.”

“Oh.” Rey blinks. “Is that all?” She lets out a small chuckle, friendly. “...Jess and I do that all the time. C'mere.”

Finn frowns dubiously, but comes to sit on the edge of the bed. He'll at least hear her out before going to sleep downstairs. “And how does _that_ work?”

Rey shrugs. “I like watching her,” she says simply. “And if I have to be away for a while, sometimes I'll tell her she has to wait until I get back.”

“...Yeah, well, as far as I'm aware, Jess won't wake you in the morning with an annoying problem that hasn't been dealt with, so,” Finn reasons, glancing at his crotch.

“Guess you'll have to be little spoon.” Rey grins widely. “Now come over here and get in bed, I'm cold and tomorrow's a big day. Time for sleep.”


	6. Entwined

Finn wakes up to the sound of Rey climbing up the ladder to Poe's room. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sits up, blinking in the midmorning sunlight.

“Morning,” Rey greets with a wide smile. Finn can't help but notice the way her eyes go trailing over his chest and arms, and he looks down to be reminded that he's been stained in dark designs. He also notices that, as expected, he's sporting some pretty impressive morning wood.

Finn swallows. Today is the wedding.

“Anyways,” Rey says breezily, “Kes left breakfast for you downstairs. He's gone to help Poe get ready for today. Marzell is back, and eager to get you dressed, so I'd eat soon if I were you!”

Rey disappears back down the ladder, leaving Finn blinking at empty space.

“Good morning,” he mumbles belatedly and flops back into the pillows.

Finn shuts his eyes and takes a moment to breathe, rubbing a hand over his face. There's a low current of excitement thrumming under his skin, enough for sure to prevent him from being able to fall back asleep, so he's not worried about that. Reaching down and into his boxer briefs, he gives himself a firm squeeze.

“Behave,” Finn reminds himself under his breath. “It'll be worth it.”

A few rounds of breathing exercises and focused thoughts seem to do the trick to calm himself down, and he kicks the blankets off of his legs and rolls out of bed. Seeing as it seems that Marzell has plans for his outfit, Finn strips out of what he slept in and chooses something simple. He pulls on a new pair of underwear, slips on one of Poe's undershirts, and climbs down the ladder.

“Ready for the day!” Marzell chirps, clapping her hands.

Beebee rolls over and gives Finn an exaggerated once-over, making some very enthused noises. Finn fixes a flat look on her.

“I figure we're all best friends here after last night. Pants seemed optional.”

“She was saying that your kirat ink looks nice,” Rey corrects from the kitchen, amused. She has her hair down this morning. “But those are nice, too,” she says with a pointed glance at his underwear, and then grins. “My commentary, not hers.”

Finn sighs and sinks into the chair in front of the plate Kes must have left for him. He drops his head into his hands. “What time is it? How long until the wedding?”

“Rey convinced me to let you sleep in,” Marzell says, only just managing to keep her exasperation in check. “She said you'd be able to get ready quickly.”

Finn lifts his head and looks between the two of them, skeptical. “...How quick is quick?”

“Well, people are here already—”

“ _What?_ ” Finn yelps, cutting Rey off. “ _Already?_ ”

“Maker, would you _relax?_ ” Rey gasps. “Weddings are one long social event, Finn! You're not the center of the galaxy!”

“Forgive me for thinking that at my _own wedding_ I would be required to make a timely appearance,” Finn says dryly.

“Hush, hush,” Marzell chides. “Eat your breakfast. Yes, people are here. But 'here' is the field.” She waves vaguely at the window that faces the Force tree. “Eat, and we'll make you presentable.”

“Is Poe out there?” Finn asks, almost embarrassed about the eagerness in his voice.

Rey smirks as she walks over. “Y'know what? I'm not gonna tell you. Eat your breakfast.” She physically picks up Finn's hand to put the fork in it. “ _Eat_.”

“Fine,” Finn sighs, focusing on his meal.

Marzell slips into Kes's room, muttering about getting Finn's garments ready, while Rey scales the ladder to finish getting dressed in Poe's room.

While Finn eats, Beebee keeps him company, chirring and wobbling every few minutes, as if she's just remembered another thing to be excited about. Finn only understands a small portion of what she says, but he recognizes his name, as well as Poe's and Rey's, and another that he's not sure of. It shares the same format as the designations Bee keeps for all of them, so he's sure it must be a name, but that contextual clue is all he has.

“Who are you talking about, little beep?” Finn wonders, using the affectionate nickname Poe does. “Do you have something planned with Marzell?” He can at least understand a no, so he tries again. “Kes?” An affirmative response that time, and he smiles down at her. “You like him, don't you?”

“She's going to spend the week with him while you're on your honeymoon, she says,” Rey translates as she comes back down the ladder. Finn looks up and pauses, looking her over. “It's just a dress,” Rey says awkwardly, straightening the airy, cream-colored skirt.

“You look beautiful,” Finn mumbles. Rey rarely wears her hair down, but Finn likes it when she does. He likes to see the way it drifts against her shoulders and forms little curls.

Rey smiles simply. “And soon you will, too. Plate?”

Finn hands Rey his empty plate, and she sets it in the sink before winding her way around Finn to lead him down the hall to Kes's room. Finn follows, glancing over his shoulder back towards that window in the kitchen.

“Wait, so... How much time did you say I have?” Finn asks anxiously.

“Well, technically you're right... It's _your_ day, so...” Rey shrugs. “Nothing can really happen until you show up. And I didn't want to distract you from your breakfast, but yes, Poe is out there, socializing with all of his neighbors, and I'm sure they can keep themselves busy until you show up. So... Half an hour,” Rey finally answers. When Finn's eyes go wide, she hastily adds, “Or as much time as you need!”

“You're literally the worst,” Finn mutters, trying to go for deadpan, but the nerves ruin the effect. “I mean it. How am I supposed to be ready for this in a _half an hour?_ ”

“Ready for _what?_ ” Rey asks sincerely, stopping them outside Kes's door. She peers honestly up into Finn's face. “What are you stressing out about?”

“...Rey, I have no _idea_ what I'm doing,” Finn breathes.

“You're about to go marry the man you love,” Rey says matter-of-factly. “But first, you need to get dressed. Marzell has everything laid out for you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” Rey soothes.

“What if they want me to _say_ something?” Finn insists.

“Then say something.” Rey grins. “Finn, nobody expects anything of you. They're here to meet you and welcome you. They're here to be your family,” Rey explains, and Finn knows that word means just as much to her as it does to him. He sighs and nods.

“Okay.”

“Half an hour,” Rey reminds him, chipper, and opens the door to push him into the bedroom, disappearing back out to the kitchen.

Finn steps into Kes's room. It's fairly spartan, with dark wood furnishings and a few knick-knacks on the dresser, one of which being a photograph of a beautiful, dark-haired woman that Finn knows is Poe's mother. There's a mirror over the dresser in which Marzell is pinning up her hair. It's a vastly different environment than any of Poe's quarters.

“Come on, come on,” Marzell beckons, waving him in. “She said you could be quick, so be quick!” Finn shuts the door and steps over to the bed where Marzell has a few pieces of clothing laid out.

“Is there... an order to things?” Finn asks awkwardly. It looks fairly simple, just a dark pair of short trousers and a sleeveless rich purple wrap tunic, with a neatly folded triangle of cerulean fabric beside it.

“No, no,” Marzell laughs. “It's mostly the scarf you'll need help with. Go ahead, then.” She turns back to the mirror, twisting and securing another lock of salt-and-pepper hair.

Finn pulls the trousers on first. They fit well, to his impressed surprise, reaching just to his knees. A surreptitious glance in the mirror shows that is ass looks great in them. Satisfied, he picks up the tunic. It's soft yet holds it shape, and it reveals layers of color in the sunlight, a sheen of blue catching and flashing in the rays that stream in through the window.

“That belonged to my husband,” Marzell says proudly, and Finn looks up to find her facing him. He swallows.

“I... Thank you for letting me borrow it,” Finn murmurs, looking back down at the tunic. “It's beautiful.”

“ _Borrow it_.” Marzell laughs. “It's yours.”

Finn's eyes snap up. “No, Marzell, it's—”

“Nonsense,” she insists. “My husband died years ago. I've no children, other than Poe in a way, and he has his own family's heirlooms. There's no sense keeping it locked in a trunk to never see another happy occasion.” Finn swallows. “Consider it a wedding gift.”

“Thank you,” Finn says sincerely, and pulls off the undershirt he's wearing. He slips the tunic on, and Marzell makes a small, pleased noise.

“I have to admit, you look better in it than he ever did.” She barks a laugh and comes to adjust the fit.

As Marzell wraps the loose tunic around Finn's midsection to fit just so, Finn's eyes stray to the fabric still on the bed, what must be the scarf. Marzell clasps the tunic shut and steps back to take a look at him. She nods, pride in her eyes.

“Yes, you'll do just fine.”

“So what do I need help with for the scarf...?” Finn asks, and Marzell lets out a small 'ah' as she picks up the fabric.

“This is the most important part,” Marzell says, almost reverent as she starts to unwind the scarf from itself. “In our culture, when someone gets married, they're gifted a scarf on the morning of their wedding. Most often, it comes from a parent, to whom it was gifted by a parent of their own, and so on. A scarf can date back generations,” she says quietly, weighing the soft material in her hands. Spread out like this, it's gauzy and wide, halfway to a shawl, but incredibly long.

“Sometimes a scarf may have to come from a different source,” Marzell continues, “such as the scarf for the third child of only two parents. The parents might purchase a scarf, or make one, or perhaps be given a scarf from a friend to pass on. Off-worlders such as yourself are gifted scarves as well, either from the family of their betrothed, or a friend or community member...”

“Like you're gifting me this one?” Finn guesses, but Marzell just shakes her head with a small smile.

“Mine was buried with my husband. No, this one was given to me by Kes this morning to pass on to you,” she says quietly. “This one was Shara's.”

Finn gazes at the gentle blue fabric with a new appreciation for it. He shakes his head slightly. “I... I can't,” he argues. “Why isn't Poe wearing that? Poe should be wearing that.”

“Poe is wearing Kes's, and is more than happy to do so. Besides,” Marzell reasons with a shrug, “once you're wedded, they'll be joint property. And won't it be nice for Poe to see you draped in his mother's scarf?” She reaches up and carefully places the scarf behind Finn's neck, keeping the long, loose ends caught on her hands as she plucks at it and arranges it over his shoulders. It feels like wearing a cloud, soft and cool against his skin, comforting.

“I don't know what to say,” Finn says quietly.

Marzell hums. “I've never understood people who think that's a bad thing.”

Quietly, she keeps arranging the scarf around Finn's neck and shoulders, winding it loosely and adjusting the drape. Finn estimates it must be at least twice as long as he is tall, and the color pops beautifully against the deep purple tunic.

Once the scarf is draped to her liking, Marzell steps back and appraises Finn, giving a small nod. “Absolutely stunning.” She lifts the corner of her mouth into a sly grin. “It's time.”

 

===

 

Finn steps out onto the patio, nearly blinded by the bright sun. He squints at the crowd of people gathered around the base of the Force tree, just in time to see a fair few of them lean to talk conspiratorially to each other as they spot him. Finn swallows hard. He can't catch a glimpse of Poe, and he doesn't even know what Poe's wearing... He forces himself to take a few steps, the smooth stone of the patio familiar under his bare feet even after just a few days.

“Come on, then,” Marzell prompts with a grin and walks past him and out to disappear into the crowd.

Rey wanders up from around the corner, a wide smile on her face. “No pressure, but they're all waiting for you...”

“Fuck you,” Finn laughs nervously, and Rey grins.

“You look incredible, by the way,” she says softly, and swings a hand out to squeeze Finn's briefly. “He can't wait to see you.”

“You talked to him?” Finn breathes, and Rey nods.

“He's just about as impatient as you are... So let's get a move on, yeah?”

Finn takes a breath, lets it out, and just... walks.

He's not sure what he was expecting, but whatever it was, it certainly has nothing on the reality. There's a gathering of perhaps a hundred or so people in every color imaginable, all gathered on the grassy field beneath the Force tree. There are children running about, laughing and chasing each other, women with babies, elderly folks seated on blankets in the grass... There's not a chair to be found, and Finn honestly can't tell if he's surprised or not.

Rey leads Finn forward through the small crowd, and Beebee comes trundling up, a crown of flowers draped over her dome. She hoots excitedly and pulls a genuine laugh out of Finn, who pats her softly.

“Hey, Bee...” Finn smiles and looks around as he speaks to her. “You seen Poe anywhere? I think I kinda need to find him before we get this thing—”

Finn trails off, all conscious thought wiping itself from his mind.

“—started,” Finn breathes, straightening.

There, having just stepped out of a knot of people, waiting beside the trunk of the Force tree, is Poe. He hasn't spotted Finn yet, and Finn takes the short moment of peace to admire just how absolutely incredible Poe looks. He's dressed in the same short dark trousers, but with a saffron-colored tunic, and a bright, grassy green scarf looped and draped over his shoulders.

“Breathe,” Rey teases him quietly, squeezing his bicep.

Beebee seems to realize suddenly that Poe hasn't noticed Finn, and subsequently lets out a shrill noise. Poe's attention snaps to them, and Finn has the distinct pleasure of watching Poe's expression melt from one of alarm to one of pure, unadulterated longing. Poe catches his lip between his teeth and drags his eyes up to Finn's, pinning him with the most promising look Finn has ever received.

“Honestly,” Rey mutters under her breath, and pokes Finn's hip sharply.

Finn realizes with a start that everything else has gone quiet around them. He clears his throat and slowly, evenly walks up to the tree. Rey leaves him to take her place at the front of the crowd, Beebee at her side. Finn glances at them, and notes that Kes is there as well, smiling proudly at him. He glances pointedly at the scarf Finn is wearing and gives a short but meaningful nod of approval. Finn has never felt more accepted.

Marzell steps out of the crowd, grinning at Finn and Poe. “My, what a picture you two make, ah?” The crowd agrees, making it known by clapping and whooping. “Seems like just yesterday I was out at this very spot with a young Poe, teaching him how to make isa rope for the first time.” The crowd chuckles fondly. “Speaking of...”

Poe reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ball of fine rope. He passes it to Marzell, who pockets it herself for now. She looks back and forth between Finn and Poe, smiling broadly.

“Well, I'm sure you two know that I could drag this out,” she begins, and Finn almost laughs at the way Poe's eyes widen pleadingly. “...But we all know that a good wedding is a _short_ wedding, with a lengthy party afterward.” The crowd cheers and Poe grins at Finn, excitement clear and bright in his eyes. “Poe? Maybe you'd like to begin?” Marzell invites, gesturing at Finn.

“I'd be honored, tía,” Poe murmurs, never taking his eyes off of Finn. He steps forward, in kissing distance, and beams at Finn. “Keep your hands at your sides,” he murmurs, and Finn nods.

Poe leans up and presses a soft kiss to Finn's forehead, just above his eyebrows. “I swear to honor your thoughts...” He kisses Finn's cheek sweetly, nearly the corner of Finn's mouth. “I swear to cherish your smile...” A kiss to Finn's throat, and Finn swears Poe lingers at the scent of the kirat on his skin. “I swear to listen to your words...” Poe ducks to shift Finn's scarf enough to kiss the center of Finn's chest through his tunic. “I swear to protect your heart...” Finn only realizes Poe is sinking to his knees once he's already there, kissing the palm of Finn's hand. “I swear to savor your touch...” Poe leans in to press a kiss to Finn's hip, making Finn just barely choke back a moan as he gazes up at him. “I swear to share my bed with you...” Poe bends down to kiss Finn's knee, the brush of his nose almost a nuzzle to the skin. “I swear to value your patience...” Carefully, Finn lets Poe bend his knee, lifting his leg enough to duck down and kiss his ankle, inhaling the kirat again. “And I swear to respect your right to leave.”

Finn uses most of his restraint not to reach forward to cradle Poe's jaw in his hands. He just looks so good, kneeling there and smiling up at Finn... There's one little curl that Finn just wants to wind around his finger—

“Finn?” Marzell invites, and Poe rises, brushing the dirt off of his knees. Finn swallows.

“I don't—” he starts to mumble, but Poe shakes his head, chuckling.

“Follow my lead, okay?” Poe encourages, and Finn nods.

Poe glances upward, and Finn can read that cue easily enough. He leans up to kiss Poe's forehead tenderly, but forgets what he's supposed to say as soon as he pulls back. After a moment's pause, relief floods through him as he doesn't even have to look at Marzell before she's speaking up.

“Do you swear to honor his thoughts?” Marzell asks kindly, patiently.

“I do,” Finn murmurs, and watches as Poe glances down toward his cheek. He leans in to kiss there as well, and it's maddening how close Poe's lips are and yet...

“Do you swear to cherish his smile?” Marzell continues.

“I do.”

Poe glances down then, but Finn hesitates. Everything else is 'down' from this point. But thankfully, Marzell is there.

“Do you swear to listen to his voice?” she prompts, and Finn ducks to kiss Poe's throat with just the very faintest flicker of tongue.

“I do.”

Marzell leads him through the rest of the vows, and Finn swears he could be physically crushed under the weight of Poe's gaze, pinning him right down on his knees as he brushes a kiss to Poe's hip. The vows are at once a blur of longing and a stark point of clarity, and Finn just really wants to kiss Poe already.

As Finn pulls himself to his feet, Poe starts to unwind the scarf from around his neck, draping it loosely over his hand to keep it off the ground. He smiles warmly at Finn and nods at the scarf around Finn's neck, inviting him to do the same.

“Finn is new to our customs,” Marzell says warmly as Finn starts to unwind the scarf that she had placed so carefully on him. “But today, he joins the family.”

Finn spares a quick glance to the cheerful crowd, realizing just how many of them are wearing scarves similar to his own, with several pairs and small groups having shared the scarves, entwining their bodies together.

Looking back to Poe, Finn sees he has the scarf still looped behind his neck, with a lengthy end of it in either hand, smiling amusedly at Finn, who hastily follows his lead. Poe chuckles, smitten, and looks expectantly at Marzell.

“Poe Dameron, Finn,” she begins, taking the nearest end of each of their scarves in either hand, “may your lives together be long and full of joy.”

Finn knows, he _knows_ , as Marzell begins to drape the scarves around them both, that she means 'lives' as in Poe's life and Finn's life, two separate lives. And yet, he can't shake the feeling that she knows about him and Poe, about how many lifetimes they've had to cross to make it to this point and how many more they'll hopefully share.

“Look up,” Poe whispers as Marzell wraps them in the other ends of the scarf, the blue and green twisting and blending together into the most gorgeous oceanic color.

Finn casts his eyes up, and he sees the Force tree positively shimmering above them, the leaves seeming to glitter in the breeze. Finn drops his gaze back to Poe's face, and honestly, not even the tree can hold a candle to the love brimming over in Poe's eyes. Finn is just about to whisper back to him when Marzell speaks up.

“The isa rope is one of the oldest traditions,” Marzell introduces, “dating back to before even the scarves. Handmade by these two, I can say that this is one of the finest ropes I've seen,” she says proudly. “Good and strong.”

Marzell produces a small knife from her pocket and cuts the rope into two equal pieces. She gives one to each of them, and Poe holds his hand out to Finn, smiling.

“Give me your wrist,” Poe murmurs. Finn obliges, and Poe wraps the light rope around it twice, then a third time, winding it around the first two passes as he goes, slow so Finn can learn. It's loose enough to be comfortable but sure to stay on. Just before he knots the ends together, he whispers, “You're supposed to make a wish for the first year of the marriage.”

Finn bites his lip, shuts his eyes, and focuses so hard the feel of Poe's body, warm and solid next to his, just being near to him. He feels Poe snug the knot into place and opens his eyes.

Poe offers his wrist next, and Finn carefully winds the rope around it, copying what Poe had done. He pauses before tying the knot, making eye contact with Poe, who grins and nods. Finn ties a neat knot and releases Poe's wrist.

“You've been to a fair few weddings, haven't you, Poe?” Marzell asks, amusement in her voice.

Poe clears his throat. “Yes, tía,” he says with full respect, though Finn can see the excitement starting to flash in his eyes.

“Keep it decent,” she deadpans, a smirk lingering around the corners of her mouth. Finn forms the slightest questioning expression just as Marzell says, “Bound in cloth, bound in isa, bound in kirat... and may you find happiness in every day.”

And then it doesn't matter anymore, because Poe's hands are coming up to hold Finn's jaw gently, and Finn's eyes fall shut as their mouths slide together. Finn kisses him easily, all the tension from last night and this morning flowing out of his body like a river. Poe tilts his head slowly and presses closer, just for an instant, just a taste of what's to come, and it lights up Finn's nerves like blaster fire.

Too soon, Poe pulls back, and Finn finally notices the cheering. He grins, elated, and sees Poe flash a grin at the crowd before pulling the edge of the scarves up over their heads. The world goes aquamarine, sun sparkling through the loose weave of the fabric, and Finn can't tear his eyes away from Poe.

“I love you... You look amazing,” Poe says, quiet and heartfelt and so, so happy.

“I love you too,” Finn answers, beaming. “And I could say the same about you.”

“I mean,” Poe presses on, “the _colors_ against your skin, my mom's scarf... And the _kirat_ , Finn, kriffing hell,” he hisses, and Finn grins, thrilled to have this effect on Poe. “I can't wait for the party to be over. And you know how I love a good party.”

“I can't wait either... And there's more for you to see tonight,” Finn promises, stepping closer. Poe laughs, delighted, and lets the scarf fall from their faces as he kisses Finn, over and over and over.


	7. Celebration

Poe wraps his hand tightly around Finn's and leads him off though the cheering crowd, which closes in on them in congratulations. Poe's community touches their heads, pats their backs, squeezes their shoulders, and although the majority of what's said is in Basic, Finn can recognize repeated words and phrases that he can only assume must be blessings in the native language.

“What's next?” Finn asks Poe expectantly.

“Food, but first...”

Poe stops them just past the crowd of people, and carefully but quickly unwraps the scarves they're still both tangled up in. He hangs the bundled cerulean one over his shoulder as he starts to wind the green one around Finn, leaning in to kiss him warmly.

“Gotta make sure you look like you're mine now,” Poe says quietly with a grin, and Finn laughs, delighted.

“I'm fairly sure everyone here knows that I'm yours and you're mine...” The 'everyone' in question flows past Poe and Finn, smiling and cooing at them on their way to the food.

“But it's tradition,” Poe teases. “And I like seeing you in my things...” He wraps the scarf around Finn's chest occasionally as well, crisscrossing it haphazardly, playful.

“Is there any rhyme or reason to this?” Finn laughs.

“Hardly. Just makes it fun to unwrap later.” Poe bites his lip and grins brightly as he secures the scarf around Finn.

“Well, in that case...” Finn takes the blue scarf from Poe's shoulder and loops it behind Poe's neck. He uses it to pull Poe in for a deep kiss, winding and wrapping it around Poe by feel. Poe lifts his arms helpfully, stroking his hands along Finn's jaw as he returns the kiss with small, eager noises.

“Love you,” Poe mumbles as Finn kisses over his jaw, draping the last stretches of scarf around Poe's neck and shoulders.

“Love you too,” Finn murmurs, nosing under Poe's ear. “Forever.”

Poe chuckles as Finn wraps his arms around Poe's waist and crowds into his space, making Poe dip backwards. Poe winds his arms around Finn's neck and shoulders to keep himself up, grinning widely.

“Food?” Finn asks hopefully.

“Food,” Poe agrees as Finn rights the two of them and steals another kiss.

Poe leads him to a gathering of tables that Finn hadn't noticed earlier in his eagerness to find Poe. They're absolutely covered with food that the community has brought to share, and Finn's eyes go wide. There are stews that steam invitingly, bowls of precariously stacked fresh fruits, platters of sweets crystallized in sugar, fresh bread wrapped in coarse cloths... Finn's mouth waters and Poe laughs adoringly as he leans over to press firm, happy kisses against Finn's cheekbone.

“What looks good?” Poe asks as people flood around them, chattering happily and starting to share the food around.

“Everything,” Finn laughs in disbelief.

“A little bit of everything it is, then,” Poe murmurs, giving Finn's hand a squeeze before pulling away.

Finn follows close as Poe loads a plate with as many things as he can fit. He crowds scoops of stews and cooked vegetables next to each other, damming them in with thick slices of breads, piling towers of cookies and small cake slices on top. Finn takes the job of holding the whole fruits, because there's simply not room for them on the plate. Near the fruit, they run into Rey, who beams at them, licking juice from her lips.

“Congratulations,” she says dutifully, a smirk in her eyes. “The handsomest couple in the Resistance...”

“Thanks, Rey,” Poe returns warmly, and glances at Finn with a lovestruck grin. “Let's go eat, yeah? Better if we stuff ourselves sooner rather than later...” His eyebrow lifts a bit, transforming the grin. “Since we've got plans and all.”

“Do you see this?” Finn asks Rey, exasperated. “Absolutely unbelievable.”

“Hey, you married him.” Rey grins.

“Fair point,” Finn muses.

“Come eat with us,” Poe invites, smiling broadly. “I'd hate for you to have to spend the whole day with my auntie and my dad...”

Rey laughs. “Alright. I'm going to go find Bee first, though.  I'm sure she'll want to say something adorable about you two.”

Finn follows Poe to find a clearing amidst everyone, with Rey trailing off to locate Beebee. People are spreading blankets out over the grass now, sitting down in groups that often shift and change as people come and go. Poe finds them some empty grass to sit down in and hands Finn a fork.

“Where should I start?” Finn asks, his knees pressing to Poe's as they sit cross-legged before each other. Poe hums and surveys the plate. He uses his fork to gather up a bite composed of a few different dishes, and holds it out, offering it to Finn with a small smile.

“Tradition,” Poe explains, eyes twinkling.

“I'm pretty sure you could get me to do just about anything today by telling me it's tradition,” Finn mumbles, but he's smiling as he leans forward to take the food Poe's offering.

A few nearby people clap and laugh, and before Finn knows it, people are coming over to meet him personally. (“Told you so,” Poe mutters with a grin. “They love this stuff.”) Poe introduces everyone to him tirelessly, and Finn laughs brightly as he meets Poe's teachers, neighbors, distant cousins, babysitters, doctors... Finn isn't surprised that Poe is this popular, frankly.

Rey wanders over after the crowd has cleared, and Beebee races around her calves to come butt affectionately up to Poe, whistling and chattering on. Poe laughs and adjusts her wreath of flowers.

“Thanks, buddy,” he says warmly, wrapping an arm around her. “Guess you've got two dads now, huh?”

Finn snorts. “I know for a fact that you don't refer to yourself as her dad, nor does she think of you as such.”

“Still,” Poe murmurs with a grin, and lifts his arm so Bee can roll over and nudge into Finn, _bweep_ ing in approval.

Rey sits down beside them and leans back on her hands, sighing happily as she soaks up the atmosphere. “We should have more parties on the base,” she decides.

“Oh yeah?” Poe prompts, amused. “Why's that?”

“Because they're _fun_ ,” Rey insists. “Master Luke told me about the celebrations people used to have, like the one on Endor that you always hear about...”

Poe chuckles. “Lots of babies conceived that night,” he mumbles.

“That's beside the point,” Rey says with a roll of her eyes. “I just mean it'd be nice for people to be able to loosen up every once in while, y'know?”

“Well, I can't see us getting away with _not_ throwing a party on the base once we get back,” Poe reasons with a shrug. He looks at Finn. “What do you think, husband of mine?”

Finn smiles widely. “I'm sure the pilots will take any occasion to give you a hard time.”

“Not to mention L'ulo,” Poe adds, almost melancholy. “I'm sure he wishes he could've been here...”

“We'll have a party, don't worry,” Rey promises. “And I bet even the General will come.”

At some point, someone turns on some music, and Poe starts laughing as someone brings them drinks—Finn thinks it might be Poe's first schoolteacher. Finn peers into the cup and Poe grins widely. Rey sniffs at it.

“It's a local beverage, fermented from fruit juices,” Poe explains. “It's sweet. You'll like it.”

“Trying to get me drunk?” Finn jokes.

“Hardly need to,” Poe counters, smirking as he takes a deep drink. Finn and Rey look at each other, each taking a cautious sip, but Poe is right. It's delicious. He takes a larger swallow. “Besides, how many wedding days do you get, huh?” Poe reasons with a carefree grin.

“The way you tell it, you'll have many more lifetimes to get married in,” Rey says and sips at her drink.

Finn laughs brightly and leans against Rey companionably, warm under the arm she wraps around his shoulders. They watch Beebee as she wobbles along to the music, basking in Poe's attention. Rey leans and presses a kiss to his cheek before climbing to her feet.

“I should go and find Marzell. Bee, are you gonna stay here?” Rey asks, and when Beebee _woop_ s a yes, she smiles. “Alright. I'll catch you two in a bit.”

Finn and Poe continue to work their way through all the delicious food on the plate, and Finn picks up one of the small, sugared cookies Poe had baked yesterday. He holds it out to Poe, who grins as he leans in and bites it out of Finn's fingers, keeping his eyes on Finn's. They're so dark, they remind Finn of the kirat ink.

“Do you want to dance?” Poe asks as he offers one of the cookies to Finn in return. Finn eats the cookie out of Poe's fingers and flicks his tongue out to lick the sugar from his fingertips, smirking.

“You'll have to teach me, but sure,” Finn murmurs happily. Beebee chirps, and Finn smiles at her. “What, do you want to teach me how to dance?” he guesses, and she spins in a perfect pirouette, showing off.

Poe laughs and pats Bee's dome. “Yes, you truly are the most talented one here, buddy. Come dance with us, then.”

Poe pulls himself to his feet and offers Finn a hand, his drink in the other. Finn lets Poe help him up, being sure to bring his own drink, and he presses close as Poe wraps his arm around Finn's waist, starting to step backwards.

“C'mon,” Poe says with a grin. “The only way to learn is in a crowd full of other people.”

Finn laughs, trying not to trip over Poe's feet as they stumble into the frenzied crowd, with Beebee wending her way along next to them. Poe takes another long swig from his drink, looking exhilarated and seeming to positively glow. Finn feels like he might look exactly the same. He downs the last of his drink and someone takes the cup from him, but they're lost in the whirling colors and limbs around him. When he turns back to Poe, he's got both hands free as well, and he sets them warmly, loosely, on Finn's shoulders, starting to move.

Finn discovers that there's really nothing to learn, especially with the buzz of the alcohol in his system and his heart fit to burst. He just leans against Poe, their foreheads and cheeks taking turns pressing against each other's as they crowd close and just move together.

They start swapping kisses at some point, laughing and twining their hands around each other's in different orientations. Poe's kisses are as intoxicating as the drink, and Finn falls headlong into them as Poe starts to nip playfully at his lower lip. Finn has no idea what time it is or how long things here will carry on, but he soaks in every aspect of it, feeling warm and happy and included, wrapped up in something beautiful.

Finn feels a hand wrap around his wrist, and he turns to see Marzell beaming at him and beckoning him to follow her. He turns back to Poe, only to see him being pulled away by Kes, grinning widely.

“Find you in a minute!” Poe calls over the music and disappears into the crowd. Finn laughs and turns to follow Marzell.

She leads him to the edge of the crowd where Rey is waiting for them, hands full of small flowers and leaves from the Force tree. Marzell takes them from her, and Finn realizes they're wreathed into a crown, which Marzell reaches up with.

“You're undeniably suited for each other,” Marzell says, pleased as she crowns Finn with the flowers. She moves her hands to hold his face, beaming up at him. “You make him happier than I've ever seen him, and I've known that boy his whole life. So you keep him safe, alright? His heart, his body—all of it. And yours, too. He'd be devastated if anything ever happened to you,” she says seriously. Finn nods, and Marzell's smile comes back, mischievous. “Enjoy the afternoon. Tonight will come eventually, but you'll only have this afternoon once.”

“Did you sort out your dilemma about what to do tonight?” Rey teases as she steps forward again, and Marzell pats Finn's chest with a smile before wandering off back into the crowd.

“Uh... Not really,” Finn chuckles. “But you're right... Whatever happens will be good. I don't need to worry about it...”

“No, you don't need to worry,” Rey says with a grin, and Finn realizes she's been concealing a tiny jar in her palm. “But you can have a little fun with him in the meantime, right?”

Rey unscrews the jar, and Finn recognizes it as some of the darkened kirat ink from last night. Rey scoops out a fingerful and takes Finn's wrist, smearing it on the inside.

“Is this one of Marzell's tricks?” Finn gasps, letting out a startled laugh.

“You'd better believe it,” Rey laughs, nodding as she smears another bit on Finn's other wrist. It's thicker than it was last night, having cooled into a sweet-smelling paste. “She's a sly one.”

“You _both_ are!” Finn argues with a grin. “Scheming behind our backs...”

“Oh, hush,” Rey chuckles. “It's all in good fun. Very good fun, hopefully,” she says as she tugs up the hem of Finn's shirt a bit.

“What are you—” Finn starts, but pauses as Rey pushes the waist of his trousers down slightly. She smears the kirat over each hipbone with a self-satisfied smirk. “Oh, you're _good_ ,” he mutters in awe.

Rey laughs and drops Finn's shirt, sealing the jar again. “Thank me later. Now go,” she shoos with a grin. Finn grins and kisses her forehead before slipping back into the crowd to find Poe.

 

===

 

“Congratulations, son,” Kes rumbles warmly, hugging Poe tight. Poe returns the hug fiercely, smiling against his dad's shoulder.

“Thanks, papá... Some party, huh?” Poe chuckles.

“Well, when you're as loved as _you_ are, you get a big party,” Kes explains, laughing. “I expect it'll go on for quite a bit tonight...”

“Oh, no doubt. And Rey's already planning the one we're gonna throw back on base.” Poe shakes his head, grinning.

“You might as well have another,” Kes reasons, “seeing as I'm fully expecting you lovebirds to fly the coop long before things are over here...”

Poe laughs sheepishly. “Well, I mean, we've got a trip ahead of us, and...”

“You're coming back here after your honeymoon, right?” Kes asks, and Poe can read just how much his dad has missed him in that one question.

“Of course, yeah,” Poe promises. “We'll still have a whole standard week at the very least until we have to get back to base. I was thinking we could spend at least part of that here with you, and then...” He shrugs. “Maybe stop by somewhere else on our way back?”

Kes nods. “You know you're always welcome to stay with me.” He takes a deep breath and straightens up. “I've got no illusions that you two haven't been warming each other's beds for a while now,” he says straightforwardly. Poe blinks. “And Maker knows Marzell is probably filling your new husband's head full of all sorts of whimsy...” Kes sighs.

“...Dad?” Poe mumbles awkwardly, wondering where this is going.

“Just take care of each other, okay?” Kes finally says. “I would tell you not to let that become the most important part of your relationship, but anyone who looks at the two of you can tell that's not even an issue.” Kes sets his hands on Poe's shoulders. “Look after each other, and spend all the time together that you can.”

“We do, dad,” Poe vows.

“And I'm...” Kes sighs. “I always swore, when I was younger... When I was raising you and looking back at the years your mother and I had to spend apart from you because we were fighting for the cause... I _swore_ I would tell you someday: Never start a family during the war.”

“Dad—”

“But y'know what?” Kes continues. “I'm selfish, and you should be too.” He grips Poe's shoulders firmly. “Because you're smart. And you're kind. And you've found someone to share your life with who makes you burn even brighter than you always have. And if you wait until after the war, well— There might not even be an 'after the war', and I want grandkids.”

Poe laughs. “We've already talked about it,” he admits.

“As awful as it was for me to have to leave you with your grandfather for those years...” Kes chuckles, shaking his head. “I'll always be happy to take any little ones, for any amount of time.”

“Thanks, papá,” Poe says sincerely, smiling.

“Well, that's my piece for you,” Kes sighs. “I suppose I should let you get back to your husband.”

“Come with,” Poe invites warmly. “You haven't seen him at all since the ceremony wrapped up. And considering he's your son-in-law now...”

“I didn't want to butt in on your time together,” Kes defends.

“Dad, we're leaving tonight,” Poe laughs. “I'll have plenty of time together with him. Now would you grab us some drinks so we can go find him?”

 

===

 

Finn finds Poe weaving his way through the crowd with Kes, both of them with drinks in hand. He doesn't think he'll ever get over the way that Poe's expression softens at the sight of him. He steps up to Poe and pulls him into his arms playfully, with Poe laughing and holding his drink out of the way.

“Miss me?” Poe asks brightly.

“More than you could know,” Finn murmurs, pressing a lingering kiss to Poe's cheekbone.

“Here, have some of this.” Poe offers him his drink, and Finn takes it gratefully.

“I hope Marzell didn't bother you too much,” Kes chuckles, nodding at the flowers adorning Finn's head. “Either today or last night...”

Finn laughs shyly. “Ah, nah, she's not that bad... Just takes a little getting used to...”

“I learned a lot from that woman,” Poe says fondly, with just the edge of a smirk.

Kes huffs a laugh. “I'm not sure that's something I want to be proud of...”

“Hey, she's a respected elder in the community!” Poe insists, and Finn laughs into his shoulder.

“And she's also a hell of an enabler,” Kes says dryly, and Finn notices him glancing at the smears of kirat on his wrists that Poe hasn't even noticed yet.

Finn grins widely, feigning innocence. “If by enabler you mean the fact that she enabled our wedding ceremony...?”

Kes snorts. “You're worse than Poe,” he grouses affectionately. “Ah, go on, get out of here,” he dismisses them with a laugh. “Go enjoy the party. You'll be back to spend time with me later. Go _eat_ ,” he urges, shooing them off. “Just say goodbye to me before you leave.”

“Of course, dad,” Poe promises.

Finn slips his hand into Poe's, twining their fingers together, and pulls him off toward the table. “You heard him,” he says over his shoulder. “He said to go eat. That means more sweets.”

“If you get a stomachache, it's your own damn fault,” Poe laughs.

Finn comes to an abrupt stop in front of the table, and Poe collides softly with his back, his hands snapping instinctively to Finn's hips to steady himself. Finn turns to smirk over his shoulder at Poe, who gives a low chuckle and bends to bite Finn's neck.

“You know I'm not planning to leave until sunset, right?” Poe murmurs, dragging his nose up the side of Finn's neck.

“Which is...?” Finn prompts, failing to suppress a shiver as Poe licks over the kirat behind his ear.

“In three hours,” Poe answers, amused.

“Really?” Finn groans, leaning back against Poe. “Three _hours?_ ”

“What, you don't want to dance with me and let me feed you more of those little cookies?” Poe argues.

“I mean, I _do_ , but—” Finn takes a breath. _Enjoy the afternoon_ , Marzell had told him. “I do,” Finn says again, focusing on that part of the equation only.

“Wonderful.” Poe smiles and kisses the corner of Finn's jaw. He reaches around him to take a few of the cookies, and then steers Finn away from the table. “Come on, it's high time I doted on you some more.”

 

===

 

Finn supposes that three hours really doesn't drag on that long with Poe being sweet and charming next to him the entire time. He eats the cookies Poe offers him, nipping at his fingers playfully, and enjoys the conversations he has with everyone at the party.

The light starts to slant into a beautiful, late-afternoon glow, and the music has long since mellowed out a bit from the frantic celebratory blasts into something more comfortable. Poe spins Finn around playfully as the family they were just speaking with begins to make their way home early.

“How come we've never danced much before?” Poe murmurs warmly against Finn's ear, making him shiver happily.

“Never had the occasion,” Finn answers with a small shrug. He's enjoying the excuse to stay so close to Poe.

“Well, I can assure you there'll be dancing at the party we have back on base. Lots of it. And a it'll probably look a little different than what's going on here,” Poe chuckles.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmm. Testor has a very... informal style,” Poe explains.

Finn laughs. “Well, now I can't wait to see it.”

“Lots of things you can't wait for, huh?” Poe teases, low and sweet. Finn swallows.

“Hey, now, that's not fair—”

“I said we weren't _leaving_ 'til sundown,” Poe murmurs as he starts to walk Finn backwards, still shifting enough to be considered dancing. Finn glances over his shoulder and sees that Poe is steering them toward the Force tree, which everyone has migrated away from in favor of the food and music. “Doesn't mean I can't sneak off to make out with my husband, does it?”

“Absolutely not,” Finn agrees, grinning widely.

The trunk of the Force tree is wide enough for them to passably hide behind when Poe presses Finn back against the rough bark. Finn reaches out to slide his palms along Poe's waist as Poe steps into his space. He lets out a pleased sound as Poe leans in to kiss him, slow and sweet.

“Mmm,” Finn sighs, squeezing Poe's waist. Poe's fingertips find Finn's jaw, tilting him just so as he keeps kissing him over and over, short and soft, just to feel the way their lips catch and slide and pull apart. “Kriff, I love you so much,” Finn whispers.

Poe chuckles quietly and nudges his nose against Finn's softly. “Yeah?” he teases. He slides his fingers up Finn's jaw so he can tease them over the kirat under Finn's ear, just slightly distracted by it. “Tell me about it...”

“Feels like I'm just going to fall apart, piece by piece,” Finn mumbles, his eyes fixed on Poe's. “Like there's this bright light in my chest that's just going to disintegrate me every time I even _think_ about you, let alone look at you... Not to mention _touch_ you.” Finn grins.

“Well, good,” Poe laughs, and the sound warms Finn right down to his core. “We're on the same page, then.” He holds Finn's jaw with both hands and presses a soft but insistent kiss to Finn's lips. “I love you,” he murmurs. “Never thought I'd ever get married. Never thought anyone would be worth the risk of getting that close to in wartime. But _you_...” Poe chuckles, quiet and lovesick. “Oh, you.”

“Me,” Finn confirms with a wide, relaxed smile. “And you. Us.” He pauses for a moment, listening, as his fingers play idly with the hem of Poe's tunic. “...So it seems that they're really not going to come looking for us, huh?” he muses with a grin.

“Oh yeah,” Poe confirms with a small laugh. “Trust me, I've been to weddings where the newlyweds disappeared a helluva lot quicker than we did... We're good.” He smirks.

“Well, in that case...” Finn fists his hands in Poe's scarf and hauls him in for a kiss, deeper than he's allowed himself yet with everyone else around. Poe groans and presses against him eagerly.

Finn would say that everything melts away, except for the fact that it just seems to blend with the feel of Poe against him. He can hear the wind rustling through the leaves above them and the muted sounds of the music and conversation behind him. The sun is still bright behind his eyelids, and the air is warm, the breeze shifting against his skin. The need that's been simmering under his skin since last night—and even before that, if he's being honest—is starting to work its way to the surface. Before Finn can even try to get a hold on his longing, it blooms in one instant as Poe wedges a leg between Finn's and gives a slow, dirty roll of his hips.

“ _Kriff_ ,” Finn gasps, falling out of the kiss as Poe grinds against him. “Poe, wait—”

“Sorry,” Poe laughs breathlessly, stilling his movements but staying close. “Getting carried away, huh?”

“Gods, you wouldn't _believe_ how badly I wanted to jerk off last night,” Finn hisses, and Poe grins in delighted surprise.

“...Yeah?” he prompts.

“Yeah,” Finn murmurs, managing to scrape together some semblance of control. “But I... stopped myself. Because you said to wait. Because I _wanted_ to wait for you.”

Poe chuckles helplessly and buries his face in Finn's neck. “I can't believe you,” he mumbles. “You're absolutely too good to be true.” Finn laughs and reaches a hand up to sink into Poe's curls. Poe freezes for a moment as the hand goes past his face, and then lifts his head from Finn's neck, staring at Finn. “...Is that—?”

Finn pulls his hand back from Poe's hair, confused, but then grins slowly. He'd honestly forgotten about the kirat. Poe groans and wraps a hand around the back of Finn's wrist.

“Fucking _hell_ , Finn,” Poe breathes, and licks a hot stripe over the smear before sealing his mouth over it and sucking it off of Finn's skin.

Finn bites down on his lip and whimpers, leaning back against the tree. Poe kisses hungrily up Finn's forearm before pulling back, eyes dark. Finn catches his breath and swallows.

“I, uh...” He offers the other wrist to Poe with a grin, who takes it in his hand again.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Poe asks, lovestruck, as he strokes Finn's wrist with his thumb. He brings Finn's wrist to his mouth and breathes in the spiced scent of the kirat before licking it off, slower and more sensual than before. He keeps his eyes on Finn's, dark and promising, and Finn pushes his free hand back into Poe's hair, just to watch the way Poe's eyelids flutter.

“Absolutely unbelievable,” Poe breathes, shaking his head slightly.

“Y'know I haven't even tasted it?” Finn murmurs, his eyes locked on Poe's mouth. He's treated to the sight of it spreading into a slow smirk.

“Well, now. What kind of a cultural experience would this be if I didn't remedy that?” Poe reasons, and leans in to kiss him deeply.

“How did I know I'd find you here?”

Finn and Poe startle apart to find Rey smirking at them, arms crossed, with Beebee surprisingly silent next to her. Finn swallows, letting his hand slip out of Poe's hair as he chuckles sheepishly.

“Hi, Rey,” Poe says with an easy grin, not even an ounce embarrassed. Finn supposes it could be worse. They could've been discovered by one of Poe's teachers, for instance...

“Y'know the funny thing about this being your wedding?” Rey muses. Finn waits expectantly. “Everyone notices when you wander off.” She smirks.

“Come on, Rey,” Finn groans, exasperated. “You expect me to go the whole evening around _this nerfherder_ and not sneak off at least once?”

“No one expects you to be sneaking!” Rey laughs. “Why don't you two just leave?”

“She's got a point,” Poe murmurs with a grin.

“But—” Finn tries, not even sure what his argument is going to be. Maybe he's just subconsciously enjoying the slow torture of anticipation.

“Go,” Rey insists with a small smile. “Get the pfassk out of here and go enjoy your wedding night.”

“Good enough for me!” Poe decides, pushing one more kiss to Finn's lips. “Let's go do a round of goodbyes, then.” He leans down to pat Beebee's head first. “Bye, little beep,” he says with a wide smile. “Take good care of Dad for me, okay?” Beebee chirps self-importantly, and Poe chuckles.

“See you in a week, Bee,” Finn says with a smile.

“Alright, let's go,” Poe insists impatiently. He wraps a hand around Finn's wrist and starts to pull him off, but Finn reaches out to pull Rey into a hug.

“Have fun,” Rey murmurs, hugging him tightly. “I'll see you back on base.”

“See you there. Hey, you really are gonna plan that party for us?” Finn asks.

“Stop stalling,” Rey teases and lets him go, grinning. "Yes. I will. Now _go_."

Finn laughs and lets Poe pull him off to make their goodbyes.

Marzell squeezes both of Finn's hands and promises she'll be here to see him again when they get back. She takes Poe's hands, then, grinning as says something in Yavinese that makes Poe's cheeks flush. He nods and seems to be assuring Marzell of something. Finn laughs, making a mental note to ask Poe about it later.

Kes, as expected, delivers crushing hugs, promising to cook a huge meal for dinner when they come back. He promises to keep Beebee entertained, and divulges his plans to attempt to beat her at _any_ game by the time they come back.

And then, finally, Poe pulls him into the house.

“Are you gonna tell me where we're going yet?” Finn asks, keeping close.

“You'll see. It's not too far from here...” Poe smiles. “I'm excited for you to see it.”

“Do we need to bring anything?” Finn asks, not sure if it'll be a five-star resort hotel or a tent in the jungle that he's walking into.

“Just our rucksack from upstairs,” Poe answers, giving Finn's forehead a quick kiss. “That's why we're here. Be right back.”

Finn lets Poe's hand go and watches him scale the ladder. He's back with the rucksack before Finn knows it, and he crowds right into Finn's space, excitement clear in his eyes.

“You ready to get the hell outta here, husband?” Poe murmurs in a low voice.

Finn laughs. “You sure you're alright to fly?” he teases, holding Poe's hips. “You need to have some blood in your brain to do that...”

Poe nips playfully at Finn's lower lip. “I'd be just fine if _someone_ weren't so tempting...”

“Well, I guess we'd better get a move on, then,” Finn decides with a grin, and steps back out of Poe's space, tugging him along by the waist of his trousers.

“Yes, sir,” Poe chuckles. “But you'd better let me lead.”

“Oh yeah?” Finn asks curiously.

“Unless I forgot if I showed you the way to the hangar...?” Poe says with a casual shrug.

Finn pauses. “...We're not taking the shuttle?”

“Hell no, you kidding me? When we could take the speeder bike?” Poe grins brightly. “Not a chance.”


	8. Getaway

Finn decides he loves the speeder bike. Poe is as good at piloting the thing as he is with every craft he puts his hands on, and it's all Finn can do to hang on. Part of the reason may be that he's laughing too much to get a good hold around Poe, but definitely a large majority of it has to do with the way Poe goes careening through the trees, wind whipping through his hair as Finn buries his face in it, exhilarated.

Finn isn't sure exactly how long it takes to get where they're going, wherever it is, because he's pretty sure Poe is spending at least a third of the time just goofing off. Before terribly long, though, and just before dusk, Poe slows the speeder bike and eases through the trees at a much more leisurely pace, flashing a quick grin over his shoulder at Finn.

“Ready to hop off, or you wanna go for another spin?” Poe offers, only half-joking.

Finn looks around doubtfully. All he sees are trees and the thick vegetation between them. “Um...”

“Nah, you're right.” Poe grins. “It's about time we settled down for the night...”

Poe curves the speeder around a bend and Finn can get a glimpse through the trees. He sits up a little bit straighter, eager to see more. “Is that—?”

“A beach?” Poe chuckles. “You bet.” He picks his way through the trees on the bike, until they slow to a stop in a small, grassy clearing, hardly bigger than the speeder could spin in. There's a worn path leading into the bushes, and Finn eyes it curiously.

“...Where are we?” he asks as he climbs carefully off of the bike and starts unstrapping their rucksack from the back of it. He slings it over his shoulder.

“The beach,” Poe answers simply with a grin. Finn shoots him a look and he laughs, unstraddling the speeder easily and stretching. “Mmmh. Marzell called in a favor. C'mon.” He holds a hand out to Finn, unable to stop his eyes from roving over Finn even after a whole afternoon of admiring him.

Finn slips his hand into Poe's and lets Poe lead him off down the path, winding between the wide, waxy leaves around them. He glances overhead in the lengthening shadows, hearing the whisperbirds starting to call through the twilight, trusting Poe to lead him along safely. When he looks back down from the snatches of sky he can see through the canopy, there's a building just starting to take shape out of the trees.

“Do you want to see the bungalow first or the beach?” Poe offers.

“Once I get you inside,” Finn says slowly and carefully, “you're not coming back out for the rest of the night.”

“Beach it is!” Poe laughs. He takes a fork in the trail, and just around the bend, the ground turns into sand under their feet. Poe slows down and Finn presses himself right up to Poe's back, sliding his arms around him and gazing over Poe's shoulder, out to the water.

The jungle creeps right down to the small beach, which is cozy enough to be able to see the entirety of as it rims the lagoon in front of them. The water appears almost opaque, reflecting the nearly-clear sky, the aquamarine color reminding Finn of the scarves he and Poe are wearing. It shifts with the slightest hint of a tide, shimmering the reflection of the few brightly-colored clouds on the horizon. Finn sighs softly, nestling his chin against the junction of Poe's neck and shoulder.

“Like it?” Poe asks hopefully, settling back into Finn's arms.

“It's beautiful,” Finn breathes. “Can we swim? I mean... Tomorrow, obviously,” he chuckles.

“Yeah,” Poe answers with a chuckle, turning to nuzzle Finn's temple. “We can go for a swim tomorrow. We've got absolutely no standing plans for the whole week,” he murmurs, low into Finn's ear.

“Mmm.” Finn smiles broadly, turning to catch Poe's lips gently. “Sounds perfect...” He kisses him again, slow and sweet.

“Want to see the bungalow now?” Poe offers, biting his lip optimistically.

Finn laughs and steps back carefully from him. “Yeah, I do...” He turns to lead the way this time, sure that the path will lead right up to the building.

And it does, wending its way through brightly flowered vegetation to a staircase. He looks back at Poe, who nods with a smile. Finn climbs up to a small but uncramped balcony, Poe right behind him. As soon as he turns to look out at the view, Finn is transfixed. Poe joins him, rubbing leisurely at Finn's lower back.

“Pretty stunning, isn't it?” Poe murmurs.

Finn watches as the last tendrils of sunset clouds drift over the sea that stretches out to the horizon. The sky is bathed in deep blues and purples, and he realizes that the trees have been tended to in order to ensure the view stays clear. He feels reasonably assured they'll be treated to a spectacular sunset each night.

“Is this Marzell's place?” Finn asks, awed.

“Nah,” Poe chuckles. “But it belongs to the family of a friend of hers. She's been telling me for years that she'd ask them to borrow it if I ever got married... C'mon, let's go inside.”

They toe their boots off at the door, and Finn follows Poe into the front room. The twilight follows them in through wide windows before Poe starts to turn on the lights, bathing everything in an inviting glow. There's an assortment of plush-looking couches and other furniture placed around the room, and several doorways leading off of it. The floors are smooth and cool under Finn's feet as he lowers their rucksack to the floor.

“You hungry at all, ysal?” Poe asks as he steps through one of the doorways into what Finn assumes must be a kitchen.

“A little thirsty.” Finn shrugs.

Poe comes back with a glass of water for each of them, smiling in a way that Finn can't seem to put his finger on. There's almost a dark sort of amusement in Poe's eyes, a lingering way his gaze runs over Finn's features... Something tightens in Finn's stomach, and he takes the water from Poe.

“Thanks, love,” he murmurs. He takes a long drink and watches as Poe picks up the rucksack and pads off toward the other two doorways.

“Refresher's in there,” Poe gestures, glancing back at Finn. “And the bedroom...” He grins and slips into the darker room.

Finn swallows and stands there for a moment with the glass in his hand, feeling far more unsteady in that moment than he can recall ever feeling around Poe. After a few seconds he snaps himself out of it with a half-huffed laugh. He breathes, finishes off his water, and brings the glass to the kitchen.

Finn makes his way to the bedroom. He can hear Poe singing something quietly over the sound of him opening up their rucksack and rifling through it, and a bright emotion wells up in his chest. He loves this man so much, his husband, his constant companion... He licks his lips and pushes into the bedroom.

“Hey, darling,” Poe says with a wide, easy smile. No _What took you so long?_ or _Been waiting for you_ , just a simple greeting. He looks perfectly at home standing at the foot of the bed, which Finn has to do a double take at.

The bed is absolutely huge, especially compared to the bunks and single beds they're used to sharing. The blankets look plush and soft, and the _pillows_...

“Wanna test it out?” Poe teases.

Finn takes a breath, wondering if Poe has any idea just exactly what he's doing to Finn. Poe sets their rucksack at the foot of the bed, grinning. Finn looks down at Poe's hands and sees that he's got their lube in hand. Finn makes a quiet, longing noise, and Poe chuckles as he steps around the bed and brushes past Finn to set it decisively on the bedside table.

“What's going on in there?” Poe murmurs when Finn can't find any words. He steps into Finn's space and brushes his fingertips over Finn's forehead. “You're never this quiet...”

“This is so...” Finn looks at the bed again. “ _Nice_ ,” he finally finishes lamely.

“And?” Poe grins. “You deserve nice things. Just because we usually live on a Resistance base doesn't mean we don't deserve to enjoy the finer things every once in a while...” Poe slides his fingers slowly down the side of Finn's face to wrap his hand behind Finn's neck. “Come gimme a kiss,” Poe murmurs.

That, Finn can do. He leans in and kisses Poe, slow and sure. Poe hums against his lips and deepens the kiss steadily, until Finn is gripping his hips and gasping into Poe's mouth. Poe closes his teeth gently on Finn's lip as he pulls back, grinning.

“Much better. Now, what's the matter?” Poe tries again.

“I want— I _want_ ,” Finn sighs, tipping his forehead against Poe's. “That's the problem. I want so _much_ , and I don't want to screw this up, and—”

“Whoa, whoa,” Poe chuckles. “Screw what up? _This?_ What's happening between the two of us?” Finn nods and Poe laughs softly, scruffing his fingers playfully through Finn's hair. “ _Sweetheart_ . You've _never_ screwed this up, and I doubt you ever could.”

“But you said... it's supposed to be special,” Finn argues.

“It's always special with you, you nerfherder,” Poe says affectionately. “Did my auntie say something to you...?”

“...Not really, no,” Finn sighs. “In fact, Rey said pretty much the same thing you just said... I just want it to be good,” Finn insists.

“Listen,” Poe chuckles, cupping Finn's jaw in his hands. “If the best sex we're ever going to have is our honeymoon night—if this is the peak and it's all downhill from here—” He pauses. “...Well, honestly, I can't even think of it in terms of a downhill. It's always going to be fantastic, because it's _you_ , Finn, and you're never anything less...” He smiles and nuzzles his nose against Finn's sweetly. “So relax. Okay?” Finn hesitates for a second, and then nods. “Honestly, I'm just so damn excited to get you all unwrapped and take my time making you feel incredible.” Poe smirks. “I couldn't really care less how the evening goes other than that... So don't worry about anything Marzell might've gotten into your head, okay?”

“...Speaking of,” Finn says slowly. “What did she say to you?”

“Huh?” Poe's almost distracted as he starts running his hands down Finn's neck and over his strong shoulders.

“When we were leaving,” Finn insists. “She said something to you and you turned bright red,” he teases. “What was it?”

“Oh, uh.” Poe chuckles shyly. “She... Well, it... basically—”

“Seriously?” Finn lifts his eyebrows and grins.

“'You make sure he cums first,'” Poe spits out with a laugh. “...'And second.'”

Finn licks his lips. “...Yeah?”

“Well, I mean...” Poe grins. “...I _did_ kinda make you wait. It's only fair that I make you cum twice...”

Finn lets out a quiet noise, his resolve finally crumbling. “Get over here so I can kiss you,” he breathes and sinks his hands into Poe's hair, dragging him in.

Poe moans and melts against Finn as he kisses back. His hands slide over Finn's torso, finding the ends of the scarf he'd wrapped around Finn. He tugs them free and starts to carefully unwrap him, layer by layer, fumbling every so often as Finn does his best to take Poe apart piece by piece with his kisses.

“ _Ah_ ,” Poe gasps as soon as his mouth is free, Finn sucking kisses down his neck as one of his hands travels down to get a good handful of Poe's ass.

“Mmmh, I love you so much,” Finn mumbles into Poe's neck. He takes a stumbling step back as Poe presses gently at his chest. They both stand there for a moment, just breathing and staring at each other. “...What—?”

“I just wanted to see you,” Poe explains, his cheeks flushed, eyes dark and liquid.

Finn swallows. “Yeah, okay.”

Poe moves in again, stealing a few more kisses as he unwinds the last of the scarf from around Finn, sneaking glances at him in between. He pulls back enough to gather it together neatly and toss it gently onto their pack before turning back to Finn. He grins, reaching out to run his fingers over the fabric of Finn's tunic.

“Stars, you looked so good today,” Poe murmurs. “I mean, you always look good enough to eat, but today...” He shakes his head, lovestruck. “Incredible.”

“I could say the same about you,” Finn chuckles and tugs playfully at Poe's scarf. “But I have to say, I'd _much_ rather see you out of all this fabric.”

“Be my guest,” Poe invites, and Finn can feel Poe's eyes on his face as Finn starts to pull his scarf off layer by layer. Every accidental brush of his fingers along Poe's skin sends another spark of longing through Finn, making him dizzy with it.

“I'm gonna cum so embarrassingly fast,” Finn mumbles shyly, unable to dim the brightness of his grin. Poe laughs, wide and open.

“Good,” he insists. “Can't wait to make you fall apart... And then I'll take my sweet time putting you back together, just to break you all over again.” He smirks promisingly at Finn, who shivers and tugs Poe into a kiss by the scarf.

With only a few more fumblings, the scarf falls loose in Finn's hands and he pulls back from Poe's lips to fold it caringly. He tosses it softly onto the pack with the other and then turns back to Poe, biting his lip. Poe's hands come up to undo the wrap of Finn's tunic, and he pins Finn in place with his eyes as he slides his hands under the fabric, pushing the tunic open and off Finn's broad shoulders. Poe grins, showing Finn his honest excitement before letting his eyes trail down over Finn's chest.

“ _Gods_ , you look so gorgeous in all this kirat,” Poe sighs. He catches the tunic as it slides off of Finn's arms and drops it distractedly near the pack as his fingers slide over the designs that curl down over Finn's heart.

“Yeah?” Finn murmurs, starting to unwrap Poe's tunic next. “You like it?”

“I love it,” Poe swears, a grin spreading over his face again as Finn pushes his tunic off and looks down at him.

Poe has long, dark lines of kirat stretching over his skin, and Finn's mouth goes dry at the sight. He realizes that Poe knew _exactly_ where the shoulders of his tunic would cover. The designs come streaking around Poe's ribs, meeting in the middle and diving down the front of Poe's short, dark trousers. His pecs are decorated with short lines, highlighting his nipples in the negative space between the ink in a way that makes Finn's mouth water again.

“Looks like you like it too,” Poe teases, and Finn groans.

“You kept this from me the whole day?” he accuses with a laugh.

“Had to keep _something_ for tonight, didn't I?” Poe chuckles, and finally lets the tunic slide all the way down to his hands. He tosses it aside and pushes right into Finn's space, all hot, smooth skin that Finn can't keep his hands off of. “Good surprise?” he asks in a low voice as he wedges his hands between them and starts to undo Finn's trousers.

“Mmnh, fantastic,” Finn gasps. One of Poe's hands tugs the button open and starts to drag the zipper down, the other turning to cup and squeeze Finn's cock through the fabric.

“Good.”

Finn groans and presses a hungry kiss to Poe's lips, completely endeared by the way Poe laughs against his lips and lifts his hands to hold Finn's jaw. Finn reaches down between them to shove his trousers and underwear down, making quick work of Poe's as well. He gets a hand around Poe's cock and strokes him firmly, pulling a pleased moan out of Poe's chest.

“Stars, you're incredible,” Poe gasps, stumbling out of his trousers, stealing quick kisses between his words. “I want to kiss absolutely every inch of you...”

“I'm not stopping you,” Finn chuckles. He takes a slight step back, trailing his fingers up along Poe's hipbones, and glances down between them. The kirat slides down past Poe's navel and wings out over his hipbones in the most delicious way. His fingertips play over the stains until Poe catches his hands with his own, threading their fingers together.

“Well, in that case...” Poe brings Finn's hands up and leans in to kiss each of Finn's palms, switching his grip slowly so he can kiss along the fingers. “I'm gonna let you know just exactly how much I love every little bit of you.” He sucks briefly on Finn's fingertips. “I love the way you touch me with these gorgeous hands...”

“Kriff, you're gonna kill me,” Finn breathes, grinning. Poe merely smirks as he starts to kiss up Finn's arm, his lips warm and wet.

“The way you wrap me up in these strong arms... The way you hold me down with them... The way you can just haul me around...” Poe chuckles. “Mmm.” He gets to Finn's shoulder and nuzzles, and then picks his head up, smiling invitingly as he places Finn's hands on his skin.

“I love you so much,” Finn murmurs, stroking Poe's shoulders and chest, mapping out the feel of his skin. Poe leans in and kisses him tenderly, his hands finding their way to Finn's hips and sliding up to follow the planes of his waist.

“I love you too, ysal,” Poe whispers between kisses. “And I'm gonna take such good care of you. Tonight, and forever.” He presses a long, slow kiss to Finn's lips, reveling in the moment before continuing. “Love the way you kiss me... Love every single word you say to me...” Poe kisses down Finn's chin and underneath to his throat, letting his tongue run along the kirat stains there. “Love the noises you make and the way you laugh... _Stars_ , the way you moan for me...”

Finn lets his head tip back under Poe's mouth, and he finally notices the skylight that spans above them. The stars are out in full force, winking in the deep sky, and Finn runs his hands up into Poe's hair, scratching over his scalp as Poe's lips make their way down his chest.

“You have _such_ a good heart,” Poe murmurs against his skin. “Do you know how happy I am to have a place in it?”

“Just about as happy as I am to have a place in yours,” Finn guesses with a chuckle. He looks down again to watch the way Poe sinks to his knees, kissing down his stomach. Finn's hands clench in Poe's hair in anticipation.

“Sounds about right.” Poe grins up at him and drags his nose down to Finn's hipbone, following the scent of the kirat still smeared there from earlier. He groans faintly. “You're absolutely wicked. I'm leaving that for later.” Poe nips the skin and licks to soothe it. “Love your hips, how strong they are... How you can just fuck me straight into the mattress with them...” He makes a soft, pleased noise before moving to kiss the base of Finn's cock.

“ _Oh_ , if you start sucking me off, this is gonna be over _real_ quick,” Finn warns with a wobbly chuckle, his thumb rubbing at Poe's scalp. Poe laughs up at him, licking his lips.

“I'm not done with you yet,” he promises, and kisses his way up Finn's shaft to the head. “Love your cock,” he murmurs, gazing up at Finn as he kisses the head wetly, precum smearing over his lips. He licks it off leisurely, savoring the way Finn shivers, unable to tear his eyes away. “Love the way you know _exactly_ how to use it to take me apart, brick by brick...”

“Poe, please,” Finn breathes, tugging his curls. Poe smirks and pulls himself back to his feet, using Finn's hips to steady himself and digging his nails in playfully.

“I think it's high time we took this to the bed. We've already done far too much standing today,” Poe reasons.

“I don't disagree,” Finn murmurs, pulling Poe into a deep kiss. He backs Poe toward the bed steadily, until Poe's calves hit the edge and he pulls away with a smirk. He tugs the blankets off of the bed and onto the floor, leaving just the sheet on it. Finn swallows.

“After you, I think,” Poe says in a low voice, and slips around Finn to urge him down onto his front. Finn groans and crawls up onto the bed, following the way Poe presses him against the cool sheets. Poe straddles him on his hands and knees, nosing at Finn's hairline. “Love the way you smell, the way you always seem to glow...” Poe starts kissing down Finn's spine, and Finn remembers the kirat stains dotting his spine, absolutely certain that Poe is getting his mouth on each and every one.

“Ah... Come on, Poe, don't tease,” Finn begs.

“Love the way you arch for me,” Poe continues, crawling backward as he follows the sinuous curve of Finn's lower back and up over the swell of his ass. He bites playfully at the cheek, grinning at the way Finn gasps and shifts under him. He wraps his hands around Finn's hips and hauls him up onto his knees, ass in the air.

“ _Oh_ , fuck,” Finn breathes, squeezing his eyes shut so all he can focus on is the feel of Poe's hands moving over his skin, Poe's breath hot on him.

“Love this ass,” Poe murmurs and gives it a soft slap, letting out a faint groan. “Love how you give it to me, how you trust me to make you feel good...”

“Poe,” Finn moans, feeling Poe's hands on his ass, spreading him open, his thumbs digging in.

“Love how patient you are,” Poe continues, and Finn swears Poe must be less than an inch from his skin. “How good you were for me last night... Making yourself wait...”

“Couldn't stop thinking about you,” Finn breathes, taut with anticipation.

“Just the way I like you,” Poe chuckles. “Well... I like you a lot of other ways, too,” he admits. “Like this...”

Finn groans at the first drag of Poe's tongue over his entrance, slow and firm and perfect. He shivers, arching, feeling the way his cock strains between his legs.

“Beautiful,” Poe murmurs, and spreads Finn open further before diving in for real. Finn gasps and grips the sheets tight, a choked moan forcing its way out of him. Poe gives an answering noise, his tongue working firm and slick over Finn's hole, curling against it and teasing inside just enough to make Finn's hips jolt.

Finn wants to reach down and jerk himself, sure that it wouldn't take more than a few strokes to finish himself off, but he trusts Poe. He knows that Poe won't tease him for too long, and that it's going to feel so much better to let Poe handle it. So he pants into the sheets and does his best to be as loud as Poe wants, squirming and pushing back into the maddening sensation.

“Oh, there you go,” Poe breathes as he lifts his head, and Finn can hear the grin in his voice. “I want you to cum for me,” he murmurs low, and Finn groans in relief. “That's right, my gorgeous husband,” Poe urges, reaching a hand to wrap around Finn's cock, giving it a loving squeeze. “You've been so patient... And you look _so_ damn good, Finn, my love. Everything I could have ever wanted...”

“ _Ah_ , please...!” Finn gasps, jerking his hips, and Poe chuckles, breathless with happiness.

“Shh... I'm gonna make you cum, sweetheart, I will,” Poe promises, and lowers his mouth back to work, sucking and licking as he finally slides his hand over Finn's cock in a slow, tight stroke. “I'm gonna make you cum, and then later I'm gonna fuck you _so_ good, baby...”

“Oh, _fuck_ , I'm gonna cum so hard,” Finn chokes, panting desperately against the bedspread. His knees slide apart as his hips press forward, seeking Poe's touch.

“That's it, ysal,” Poe breathes, lifting his head to watch Finn as he works his cock in firm, smooth strokes. He wraps his free hand firmly around Finn's hip to steady him. “Cum for me, Finn... My darling, gorgeous husband...”

Finn gasps and arches, feeling the way Poe's hand tightens reflexively as Finn's cock twitches and he cries out into the sheets.

“ _Oh_ , f— _Poe_ ,” Finn chokes, sliding fully onto his front as his legs give out, his hips bucking against the bed. “ _Ah_ , I'm cumming— I'm—”

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Poe hisses, and leans up to press himself against Finn's back, his cock sliding between Finn's cheeks, rubbing over Finn's still-wet entrance. Finn shouts into the sheets, wet heat flooding over his belly as he comes undone. Poe pants hot against the back of Finn's neck as he keeps stroking Finn firmly even with the awkward angle, working him all the way through it.

“Ah, yeah, _gods_ ,” Finn groans, reaching up over his shoulder to tangle his hand in Poe's curls. He's so tense, the last of the white hot pleasure racing through his veins, until everything just dissolves. “Oh, kriff,” he breathes, finally relaxing underneath Poe. “ _Fuck_...”

Poe slows his hand and buries his face in Finn's neck, chuckling breathlessly. “How are you so absolutely irresistible?” he gasps, lifting his head again to grin down at Finn. “I _nearly_ lost it just there. Would've just cum right onto your ass if I didn't have plans for you, very soon...”

Finn laughs, blissed out and lax. He lifts his head from the sheets, his face bright with a grin, just radiating love for Poe. “I wouldn't've even been upset,” he confesses.

Poe chuckles as he lifts himself off of Finn, unable to resist kissing hungrily at his skin as he does so. “ _Gods_ , you're so... You're just...” He shakes his head, laughing. “...You're everything,” he says, quiet and lovestruck. Finn rolls over and smiles dreamily up at him.

“So are you,” Finn agrees. “ _We_ are.”

“We are, aren't we?” Poe murmurs. He strokes a thumb along Finn's cheekbone before leaning down to claim his mouth in a sweet kiss.

“Mmm, so when do I get to make _you_ feel so good that you black out a little bit?” Finn teases.

“As soon as you're ready to go again,” Poe chuckles. He nuzzles his nose against Finn's. “In the meantime...” He kisses down Finn's jaw softly, doting on him.

Finn stretches out languidly in the sheets, tipping his head aside and basking in the feel of Poe's mouth and hands. Poe settles his weight onto Finn's lap, leaning up over him, his cock pressing against Finn's hip, but not in an impatient way. Poe's tongue trails down the kirat on Finn's throat, following it down to his heart, and Finn sinks a leisurely hand into Poe's hair.

“Sweet,” Finn murmurs, rubbing at Poe's scalp, his heart melting at the smile Poe lifts for him to see.

“Not as sweet as you,” Poe insists, sliding his hands to push Finn's arms up over his head. He reaches up, pinning him down effortlessly by the wrists. Finn lets out a hot breath, feeling Poe's smile against him as he licks over Finn's shoulder.

Poe takes his time, following the kirat from Finn's collarbone and up his bicep. He nibbles as he goes, teasing, and Finn does his best to be patient. Poe slinks up over Finn to get his mouth on Finn's thumb, sucking suggestively, pulling a quiet groan from him.

“You're absolutely insatiable,” Finn laughs, and Poe pulls back with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Excuse you, _I_ haven't cum yet,” he argues playfully. “I think I'm doing a fine job of being patient and waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me to _what?_ ” Finn challenges, gazing up at him. “I don't have to be hard for you to fuck me...”

“Course not.” Poe grins. “It's just more fun that way.”

“I'll show you fun,” Finn mutters with a grin. He tackles Poe down to the bed, rolling them over and maybe accidentally grinding his hips into Poe's just to make him gasp. “Now it's your turn to wait,” he tells Poe. “Promise not to cum?”

“I'll do my best,” Poe laughs.

“Good.” Finn leans down and kisses him, his fingers seeking out Poe's nipples. He thumbs over them and plucks teasingly, deepening the kiss with each of Poe's gasps. He sits solidly on Poe, pinning his hips to the bed with his weight. He intends to take his time with Poe, absolutely certain that he'll be ready to go before long with the sweet filth that tends to pour from Poe's lips.

Finn pulls back slowly and glances down to admire the kirat staining Poe's chest. He swallows, wondering where to start, and finally lowers his mouth to the center of Poe's chest, layering kisses over his heart. Poe's hands come up to stroke softly over Finn's head and shoulders, his fingers rubbing into Finn's hair.

“Love you,” Finn murmurs, mesmerized by the spiced scent that mixes so well with Poe's own. “Mine... All mine.”

“Gladly,” Poe whispers. “Love you so much, wouldn't want to be anything other than yours...”

Finn moves to lick at the short stripes of kirat on Poe's pec, flicking his tongue at the end of each. Once he gets to the outside of Poe's chest, he moves back to swirl his tongue around Poe's nipple, drinking in the gasp Poe lets out. Finn grins and teases at it with his teeth, tugging it softly and tickling with the tip of his tongue. Poe arches his head back and groans, squeezing Finn's shoulder.

“Oh fuck, that feels good,” Poe breathes.

“Good,” Finn murmurs, and licks it into his mouth again. He sucks slowly, working his tongue and scraping his teeth gently, listening to the hitching of Poe's breath, the choked off moans.

“Please,” Poe begs. “Don't stop, more, the other one,” he pleads, and Finn chuckles as he pulls off with a firm suck.

“If you keep asking for more before I'm ready to go again, I won't be able to resist you and all you're gonna get is my hand,” Finn teases sweetly.

Poe laughs breathlessly. “You say that like it's a consolation prize... Baby, I'd take _anything_ you'll give me,” he says earnestly.

“Then you'll take this,” Finn says with an air of finality, grinning. He leans up to kiss Poe, quick and sweet, still smiling. His fingers slide over Poe's nipple, still slick from Finn's mouth, and he rolls it between his fingers until Poe whines. “So sweet,” Finn breathes, kissing sloppily down to Poe's other nipple.

Finn sometimes thinks he could make Poe cum just from this, just from sucking teasingly at his nipples, tugging them with his teeth, flicking his tongue in just the right way... Sometimes he goes right for it, with firm suction and pinching teeth that scrape over the sensitive flesh, turning Poe on so quickly that he usually ends up flipped over and getting fucked into the nearest surface in a matter of minutes. But other times he takes his time, using just the barest pressure from the tip of his tongue, his hands wrapped around Poe's ribs to feel every minute reaction as he studies him. He wants to know just exactly which tiny slide of his tongue over the surface of Poe's nipple, and in which direction, pulls the most delicious gasps out of Poe. He likes to press gently with his teeth, nibbling and tugging in short pulls as he flicks his tongue, until Poe starts making noises that sound like he might cum any second. Finn usually stops then, too greedy to touch Poe's cock to ever go through with it.

And tonight isn't the night for it. But it's an interesting idea for later, with Poe clawing at his shoulders and moaning breathlessly, his hips fighting against Finn's solid weight on them.

“ _Oh, fuck, Finn_ ,” Poe cries, digging his blunt nails against the back of Finn's head, trying to grip his short hair. Finn pulls off, slow and leisurely, releasing Poe's nipple with a pop. He licks his lips and rubs his thumb over the flushed skin as he looks up at Poe. He's got the heady buzz of arousal starting to skitter out through his limbs again, an itch he wants scratched, right now.

“Yeah,” Finn murmurs with a grin. “'Fuck Finn', indeed. I want your fingers in me,” he breathes, pushy.

“Kriff, _yes_ ,” Poe accepts eagerly, squirming under Finn until he gets the hint and lifts his weight up, letting Poe roll them over. Finn bounces onto his back, laughing up at Poe. “Oh, you're incredible. That mouth is fucking _dangerous_ ,” Poe hisses, stretching up over Finn to grab the lube off the bedside table. Finn leans up and sucks onto one of Poe's nipples again, earning a sharp gasp.

“Stop teasing and fuck me already,” Finn insists with a smirk, to Poe's delighted laughter.

“So needy,” Poe teases, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers. “You gonna beg for me the whole time, too?”

“Only if you want me to,” Finn murmurs, smug with how easily he untied Poe just now. He crosses his arms under his head, grinning down at Poe, who lets out a short laugh.

“Looking awfully cocky up there,” he observes. “Let's see if we can't wipe that smirk off your face.”

Poe pushes one of Finn's legs up out of the way, spreading him open, and he gazes up at Finn, licking his lips, as he lets his slick fingers search out Finn's hole. Finn tries his hardest not to just give in and pull his knees up to his ears for Poe, but he does shifts his hips a bit as Poe sinks a finger in.

“Stars, you're so gorgeous,” Poe breathes. “Honestly.” He leans up over Finn as he works his finger in up to the knuckle, and Finn instinctively wraps his leg around Poe's waist, bringing his hands down to push through Poe's hair.

“I love you so much,” Finn mumbles and bites his lip. “Keep going...”

Poe kisses Finn softly and pulls away with a grin. “Oh, I'll keep going, alright.” He kisses steadily down Finn's torso, quicker than earlier. When he gets to Finn's navel, he looks up at him and sinks another finger into him, watching the faint pleasure that flickers over Finn's face. “There we go... Just wanna make you feel good, sweetheart.”

Poe presses a few sucking kisses to the base of Finn's cock, making a pleased noise that it's starting to fill out again. He nuzzles over to Finn's hip and grins up at him, starting to thrust his fingers slowly.

“This can't've been your idea,” Poe murmurs, hovering over the kirat smeared over Finn's hipbone.

“Mmnh—” Finn lifts his head to gaze down at Poe. He bites his lip. “No... Rey did it...”

“Well,” Poe hums, pleased. “Remind me to send her a thank you.” He grins and leans down to run his tongue over the sweetness. Finn lets his head drop back to the bed and groans as Poe sucks softly, his fingers questing deeper into Finn and starting to curl just slightly. He knows Poe isn't searching for real yet, just teasing the possibility, and it drives Finn mad.

“Another,” Finn gasps, shifting his hips. “Please...”

Poe pulls off Finn's hip with a slow lick and withdraws his fingers. Finn hears him uncapping the bottle to add more lube before he reaches back between Finn's legs. He pushes two fingers into him again, fucking him steadily for a few seconds, until Finn lifts his head questioningly. He finds Poe gazing up at him with a small grin, and the second their eyes meet, Poe pushes a third finger into him.

Finn's eyes drop shut and he groans, head falling back again at the stretch. “ _Kriff_ , that's good,” he mumbles. He feels Poe's mouth on his hipbone again, sucking and scraping his teeth along the skin, nipping. He reaches his hands down into Poe's hair. “Nnh, c'mon, ysal, I want you,” he begs quietly.

“Soon,” Poe promises, kissing around underneath Finn's cock to get to his other hipbone. “Can't leave this just waiting for me here, can I?” he teases, and sucks the kirat off of Finn's skin. He rises up on his knees and leans over Finn onto his free hand. “Shame the ink lasts longer than any bruise will... Those marks'll be gone by the time the ink lightens enough to see them.”

“What a shame,” Finn chuckles, sliding his hands down to hold Poe's neck. “Guess you'll just have to mark me up elsewhere, huh?”

“Most certainly.” Poe smirks and reaches his fingers deep into Finn, watching the way Finn's eyelids flutter and his jaw hangs open. “Oh, that's _so_ pretty,” Poe breathes. “That feel good?” he asks, earning a nod as Finn bends his legs, offering himself up. Poe licks his lips, watching Finn's face closely as he curls his fingers and rubs them where he knows there should be— Finn lets out a bone-deep groan, squeezing his eyes shut. Poe grins triumphantly and keeps his fingers moving, massaging over Finn's prostate, every choked gasp going straight to Poe's cock.

“ _Please_ ,” Finn begs, his eyebrows drawn tightly together. Poe leans up and kisses the wrinkle between them, slowing down but keeping the pressure.

“Yeah? You wanna cum, gorgeous?” Poe breathes.

“No, _fuck_ , I want... Want your cock,” Finn breathes, halfway to a whimper. “Fuck me, Poe, come _on_...”

Poe chuckles as he slows his fingers and carefully draws them out. Finn pulls him into a kiss, wrapping his legs up around Poe's waist so he can't leave. He grabs blindly for a pillow above his head, and snags one to pull down and stuff under his hips. Poe reaches over for the lube as they kiss, but Finn takes it from him, pulling out of the kiss.

“Let me,” he mumbles, and Poe nods breathlessly. Finn squeezes a fair bit of lube into his hand and reaches down to get his hand around Poe, giving him a few sloppy strokes, making sure he's coated. Poe drops his forehead to Finn's shoulder, cursing under his breath. Finn chuckles, teasing his thumb at the head before pulling away, wiping the excess lube on his thigh.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Poe asks, lifting his head to gaze down at Finn, who nods.

“Always,” Finn murmurs, running his fingers through Poe's hair. Poe stares at Finn's face, memorizing every feature over and over, until Finn stretches up and kisses him gently. “Hey... You gonna get inside me, or...?” he chuckles softly.

“Just want to remember this,” Poe whispers, and reaches down to guide himself into Finn. He starts to sink in slowly, moving his hand to rub along Finn's waist and hip, down to his thigh. “Gorgeous, gorgeous husband,” he breathes.

“Love you,” Finn gasps quietly, squeezing Poe's waist with his thighs, pulling him in slowly. Poe lets out a breath and drops his forehead to press against Finn's, sliding into him with ease.

Finn's whole world shrinks down to bright pinpoints of pleasure. The feeling of Poe's hair tangled around his fingers. The heat of Poe's breath against his neck. The stretch and burn in his muscles as he clings to Poe. The thick, solid drag of Poe's cock inside of him. The undeniable pleasure of feeling Poe bottom out, their skin flush together as Poe's hips give a little jerk to be sure he's as deep as he can be.

Poe is usually fairly talkative, either moaning endearments or letting loose a string of dirty talk that sometimes makes Finn flush to hear even after all this time. But now, wrapped up in Finn's limbs, he's remarkably tongue-tied. He shifts on his knees and slides out to thrust back in, drawing a gasp out Finn, who tightens his grip on Poe's hair. Poe makes a small noise and finds a slow, deep rhythm that makes Finn want to just _plead_ with each thrust. He hitches a leg up a bit higher, ending up around Poe's ribs, and Poe doesn't miss a beat as he gets his hand under it and hoists it up over his shoulder, nearly folding Finn in half.

Finn lets out a satisfied groan, rocking his hips up eagerly. Poe turns to nose at Finn's neck, panting softly against his skin. His hips move fluidly, picking up the pace slowly until he's fucking Finn with the nicest rhythm, lighting up Finn's nerves with ease. Finn clings to him and squeezes tight around him, drawing a moan from Poe.

“So quiet tonight,” Finn whispers against Poe's ear, gasping at the shiver that rips through Poe.

“Don't need anything else,” Poe answers, thrusting a bit harder, building slowly. “Nothing but you... Just you...”

“My darling husband,” Finn murmurs, and he's unable to deny the reaction it has on Poe, the way his rhythm falters just slightly, the desperate noise he makes. Finn grins breathlessly and runs his hands through Poe's hair, coming to cup his jaw and bring Poe's face where he can see it, gazing up into the need in his eyes. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Poe gasps, shifting on his knees and changing the angle slightly, making Finn moan quietly, shifting his hips to match Poe's rhythm.

“ _Oh_ , there,” Finn hisses, his eyes losing focus for a moment. “Just like that... Sweet husband,” he breathes, watching Poe squeeze his eyes shut as he speeds his hips up just enough to hit the perfect rhythm, the sound of their skin hitting together filling the room. Finn groans and holds Poe's jaw tightly, starting to pant softly as Poe drives him closer to the edge. “ _Stars_ ,” he chokes.

“Yeah?” Poe whispers shakily. “That what you need?”

“Just need you, just like this,” Finn gasps, and the leg that's not over Poe's shoulder slides down to squeeze around Poe's lower back, urging him on. “Don't stop... _Ah_ , you feel so good, Poe, please...”

“So perfect,” Poe breathes. “You want me to touch you, sweetheart?”

“Please,” Finn begs, nodding, and he lets out a desperate breath as Poe reaches a hand between them to wrap around Finn's cock.

“Go on, love,” Poe murmurs, leaning down to press kisses all over Finn's neck and jaw, fucking him steadily as he starts to stroke just how Finn likes. “Cum for me again... Wanna make you feel so good,” he says in a low voice.

Finn's hands immediately sink into Poe's hair and behind his neck, holding him close as he starts to shake apart. “Oh, fuck—”

“That's it,” Poe breathes, stroking faster. “C'mon, Finn,” he urges, trying to hold himself back until Finn finishes.

Poe doesn't have to wait long. Finn tightens up around him and chokes out a gasp, stiffening against him as he cums into Poe's fist. His eyes are shut tight, and he lets out a breathy cry as the pleasure crests. It's too much for Poe. He swears under his breath and fucks hard into Finn, earning a blissed-out groan.

“Stars, fuck me,” Finn gasps, still holding Poe close, smearing kisses over Poe's jaw. “ _Harder_ , cum in me,” he begs, and Poe moans brokenly. He doesn't stand a chance of holding out, nor does he want to. With one last firm thrust, he groans and spills into Finn, his hips twitching.

Poe has enough mental capacity to collapse carefully on top of Finn, who lets out an exhausted laugh. Finn slowly eases his leg down from Poe's shoulder, and Poe carefully slides out of Finn as they roll to one side. Finn runs his fingers through Poe's hair, leaning up to kiss his brow tenderly.

“I love you,” he whispers, one hand moving to hold Poe's jaw, thumb stroking along his cheekbone. Poe turns to nuzzle and kiss Finn's palm, still catching his breath.

“I love you too,” Poe murmurs. He lifts his head enough to smile at Finn.

“Maker,” Finn laughs, shifting against Poe. “I didn't think about how sweaty I'd get, fucking you in this climate...”

Poe laughs and pushes himself up on tired muscles. “Quick shower before bed, then?” he offers, and Finn smiles dreamily up at him.

“Sounds wonderful.”


	9. Together

Finn wakes up in the morning with the sun streaming over his limbs, the echoey pingback calls of birds drifting in through the slightly ajar windows. He groans and wraps himself tighter around Poe, as gently as he can. He buries his face in Poe's shoulder, his eyes blinking open just barely.

If he thought the bungalow was beautiful at sunset, it's even more stunning in the morning sunlight, cream colored walls throwing the light around in a way that makes Finn just want to stay in bed all day. Poe stirs against him, and Finn decides he might do just that.

Poe pulls Finn's arm tighter around him, and Finn gets a glimpse of the kirat ink on his own skin. He can't stop the slow, wide grin that crosses his face. Yesterday was their wedding. Poe is _his_ , even more than he was before. Poe is his _husband_ , and it'll be official in the paperwork back on base, and they'll change Finn's documents and— ...finally be able to fill in a surname.

He'll be a Dameron. It'll be official in the files, further than just how much he's already started to feel like part of the family here on Yavin. No, it'll be on all of his documentation, and if he ever goes into an establishment with Poe where they ask for his identification, they'll see. They'll see his name, and they'll see Poe's name, and they'll know. They'll know that Poe is Finn's, and Finn is Poe's.

Poe chuckles sleepily and rolls over, blinking up at Finn in the glow. “Squeezing me awfully tight, there, buddy,” he murmurs, and Finn can't resist the urge to lean down and just cover every inch of Poe's face with kisses. Poe laughs. “What's— I mean, don't get me wrong, keep going, by all means, but... What's happening right now?”

“Mmm, I just love you so much,” Finn murmurs, letting his mouth work its way down Poe's neck. He runs his hands over Poe's skin, warm and sleep-softened. Poe shifts fully onto his back as Finn moves to hover over him, working his way down Poe's chest. Poe hums in interest, reaching down to stroke over Finn's hair.

“Nnh, good morning, then,” Poe mumbles with a sleepy grin, and Finn hums in return against Poe's belly.

“Mine, all mine,” Finn breathes, kissing over the kirat stains that wing over Poe's hips. He gets a hand around Poe's cock and gives it a squeeze, pleased that it's already filling out a bit more just from Finn's soft kisses.

“Ah, of course,” Poe moans quietly, transfixed by Finn's eyes as he gazes up and starts to press sloppy kisses up Poe's shaft. “Stars, I'm so lucky... So lucky...”

Finn chuckles softly and teases his tongue around the ridge, letting his eyes fall shut in contentment. He gives Poe a few slow pumps, letting the head of Poe's cock nudge against his lips with the movement. He opens his eyes to see Poe's eyes locked on him, and he doesn't want to tease anymore. He wants to feel Poe positively _shatter_ underneath him. So he licks firmly up the underside of the head and seals his mouth around Poe wetly.

“ _Oh_ , sweetheart,” Poe gasps, digging his fingers into Finn's hair.

Finn hums, pleased, and starts to work his mouth, slow and precise. He keeps his hand around the base of Poe's cock, squeezing and stroking teasingly as he focuses his mouth on the head. He rolls his tongue against the underside again as he bobs his head steadily. He lets his lips work over the ridge of Poe's cock a few times, and then sinks his mouth down further, letting Poe slide deep into his mouth, his eyes shut softly.

“ _Finn_ ,” Poe gasps, a bit of a tremor going through him as he tries his best to keep his hips still. Finn rubs at Poe's hip and pulls back up slowly, sucking firmly. He looks up at Poe again, smiling up at him with his eyes. He pulls off with a pop and licks sloppily at Poe's cock a few times, dipping his tongue into the slit and kissing wetly, giving a few firm strokes with his hand.

“Love your cock,” Finn breathes.

“ _Ah_ , love your _mouth_ ,” Poe insists, a breathless laugh startled out of him. “Gods, you're so _cute_...”

Finn laughs and sinks his mouth around him again. He suddenly wants Poe to cum _right_ now. He likes the teasing and playing around, but right now all he wants is to feel Poe pulsing into his mouth as he holds his hips down. With a quiet groan, feeling the heat in his own cheeks, Finn starts to bob his head in long, smooth strokes, sucking wetly. He pulls off only to run his mouth down the side, gazing up at Poe.

“Want you to cum in my mouth,” Finn breathes before sucking him down again. The hand not around the base of Poe's cock slips between his legs to cup Poe's balls, squeezing softly and tugging.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Poe gasps, scratching his fingers through Finn's hair. “Yeah? Gods, you keep that up and you'll get your wish,” he laughs breathlessly. Finn hums hungrily in response, making Poe's head drop back into the pillows. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Poe chants, arching his hips up slow enough to not choke Finn, who follows the motion easily.

Finn looks up at Poe again, who has a hand tangled in his own hair, looking about two seconds from coming undone, a panting mess. Finn smirks as much as he can, extremely pleased to be able to reduce Poe to this. He gives Poe's balls another squeeze and brings his fingers behind them to rub firmly, just as he swirls his tongue around the head and _sucks_.

“ _Oh_ —!” Poe cries out, arching as he shoots into Finn' mouth. Finn pins Poe's hips and bobs his head eagerly, working Poe through his orgasm as he sucks every last drop from him. As soon as Poe's body goes lax under him, he pulls off slowly and licks his lips, swallowing the last of it. He can practically feel how dark his eyes are, his cock untouched and leaking against Poe's thigh as he crawls up to kiss him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Poe laughs, still breathless. “I'd ask you to marry me, but...” He grins up at Finn.

“You're absolutely ridiculous,” Finn chuckles, the sound turning into a moan as Poe gets a hand between them to wrap around Finn's cock. He gives it a slow stroke, twisting around the head.

“Something I can take care of for you?” Poe asks, low and teasing.

“Stars, yes,” Finn breathes.

“You want to come up here and fuck my mouth?” Poe offers, but Finn shakes his head, pressing his forehead to Poe's.

“Just like this,” he murmurs, lips brushing against Poe's.

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” Poe rolls Finn onto his back, pressing against his side as he reaches over to the bedside table. He kisses Finn, warm and eager, as he grabs the lube and squeezes just enough into his palm.

“Oh, fuck,” Finn gasps, halfway to a chuckle. Poe grins and reaches down to stroke the lube over Finn's cock. He doesn't often need or want it—Poe's hands are good enough by themselves and Finn tends to leak enough to slick the way. But every once in a while Poe likes to use lube and absolutely _wreck_ him.

“That's right, babe,” Poe murmurs, positively smirking. He rubs his hand around the head, coating it well, teasing his fingers at the ridge. Finn tosses his head back and gasps, his hips bucking. “Oh, you can be better than that,” Poe chides lightly. He slides his leg over Finn's lap, bent at the knee to pin him gently.

“Make me cum,” Finn begs. “Always so good when it's you...”

Poe chuckles, leaning close as he starts up an easy rhythm, the slick sounds echoing through the room and making Finn flush. “And when is it ever _not_ me?” he teases.

“Mmm, when it's _me_ ,” Finn insists. “My own hand... Never as good...”

“No,” Poe murmurs. “It isn't, is it?” He speeds up a bit, chuckling as Finn reaches up to hold behind his neck, keeping him close.

“Ah—”

“Do you touch yourself when I'm away?” Poe asks lowly, letting out a breath as Finn blinks his eyes open to gaze up at him. "Imagine it's me touching you?"

"Yes," Finn pants

"Let's see, then," Poe purrs, pulling his hand away.

"What?" Finn asks breathlessly, lifting his head slightly.

"Let's  _see_ ," Poe insists, eyes dark. "Touch yourself for me."

Finn groans and his head drops back to the pillows. He reaches down and gets a hand around his cock, giving it a few long, slow strokes. He bites his lip, speeding up to a good pace, trying to keep his hips still. Slowly, his mouth falls open, eyelids fluttering as he jerks himself tightly. His abs twitch and Poe lets out a low noise, reaching his hand back over to slide his palm in slick circles over the head. Finn arches and shouts.

“Fuck, you're so sweet,” Poe breathes, adjusting his grip and working his hand over the head a few times in short strokes. Finn keeps his fingers working the base of his shaft in short strokes as Poe teases his thumb at the slit, Finn gushing more slick against it.

Finn tosses his head back and groans. “ _Oh_ , please,” he chokes, feeling Poe press closer. Their hands nudge against each other as they work together. "I wanna  _cum_ , Poe, _please_ ," Finn begs.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Poe says, low and firm. “Be good." Finn wraps his grip tightly around the base of his cock, tipping his head back and panting. Poe gives Finn a few firm, deliberate strokes, watching the way the head of Finn's cock moves through his fingers, dark and slick. “Gods, that's so pretty,” he breathes, making Finn moan sharply. “Okay, love... I've got you,” Poe soothes. “You wanna cum?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Finn whines, laughing breathlessly, his hips bucking.

"Behave, now," Poe chides with a grin, pinning him down. "Work the shaft," he murmurs, and Finn groans faintly as he starts to stroke again. Poe keeps hold of him, rubbing his thumb in firm circles at the sensitive spot under the head.

“Oh— _Nngh!_ Fuck, I can't—” Finn tries to push his hips up, to fuck into the maddening pleasure, but Poe keeps him pinned, keeping up the pace.

“Yeah, you can, sweetheart,” Poe breathes. “Cum.”

Finn throws his head back and groans loudly as his cock starts to pulse. Poe lets up on the leg pinning Finn, letting him fuck up into his fist, which pulls another shout out of Finn as he cums hard onto his chest and stomach. Poe watches, enraptured by the way it looks crossing the kirat lines, and strokes Finn through it firmly.

“Oh, you're so fucking gorgeous, Finn,” Poe murmurs against Finn's cheekbone. “So good for me...”

Finn moans and slumps back into the sheets, panting. He brings a hand up to rub over his face, laughing faintly. “... _Fuck_.”

“Good?” Poe asks, grinning smugly as he noses at Finn's ear. Finn hits him playfully.

“Like it's ever _not_ with you...”

Poe laughs and rolls on top of Finn, ducking his head to lick a slow stripe over his chest, cleaning Finn's cum off of him. Finn's eyes droop sleepily and he brings his clean hand to ruffle through Poe's hair. His eyes slide shut.

“...Stars, I love you,” Finn mumbles sleepily. " _Fuck_."

Poe chuckles. “I love you too...” He presses a tender kiss over Finn's heart, then one to his lips. "Go back to sleep," he murmurs.

Finn does.

 

===

 

Finn wakes up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of things sizzling in the kitchen. He pulls himself out of bed and stretches with a groan, then digs through their rucksack for some lounge pants. He tugs them on and pads out into the kitchen, scratching his chest.

"Oh... You're up," Poe says, almost disappointed, but smiling still. "I was gonna bring you breakfast."

"Mmm, that's okay." Finn returns the smile and presses up behind Poe, dropping a kiss to his neck as he wraps his hands around Poe's hips. "Thanks for letting me sleep."

"You kidding?" Poe chuckles. "After I worked you up like that? Least I could do." He smiles and twists his head back to kiss Finn's cheek. "You were incredible, by the way," he murmurs in a low voice. "I'm  _very_ interested in doing more of that again..."

Finn hums a laugh and presses closer, sliding his arms around him. "Anytime..." 

“Two eggs or three?” Poe asks, already cracking a few onto the large griddle for himself.

“Mmm... Three,” Finn decides, teasing his fingertips along the waistband of the loose trousers, slung low on Poe's hips. “Gotta get my strength up.” He grins and nips Poe's neck playfully. Poe chuckles and adds Finn's eggs to the griddle.

Finn leaves Poe's side to select a few pieces of ripe fruit from the countertop. He can handle the task of peeling and slicing just fine. He sets the prepared fruit on a plate for them to share, setting two smaller plates near Poe for the eggs. He drops a kiss on Poe's shoulder as he takes the fruit past him to the small table outside the kitchen. When he comes back, Poe's smiling down at the eggs like they're everything he could've ever wanted.

“What's that look for?” Finn teases.

“You,” Poe says simply, turning the gooey smile on him.

Finn laughs, taken aback. “What, you've cooked for me before, what's the big—”

“But you're _mine_ now,” Poe argues, and the smile shifts into a bit of a grin, like he can't contain himself. “Officially.”

“Oh please,” Finn chuckles, but he can feel himself flushing. “Like that really means _all_ that much to you...”

“It does,” Poe murmurs, small and sweet.

Finn sighs a laugh and leans over to kiss his hair. “C'mon, looks like the eggs are done. Let's go eat so we can go swimming.”

Breakfast is simple and quick. Finn loves how simple and quick things can be nowadays. Not quick with the pressure to inhale his food before mess is over, or simple with the lack of variety in flavor or texture, but... Uncomplicated. Uncomplex. As easy as sitting across from Poe, eating fresh fruit from his fingertips, letting their feet slide together under the table.

“All finished?” Poe asks, reaching out for Finn's plate. Finn licks the last of the juice from his lips and nods, smiling, as he slides the plate over to Poe. “Anything you want to take to the beach?” Poe continues as he takes their dishes into the kitchen. “You won't need anything to swim in...”

Finn laughs. “Is that so?” He stretches in his chair, leaning back a bit, satisfied by the good, simple food in his stomach. “Hmm. Just towels, then, I guess...”

“Just towels it is,” Poe confirms. He rinses the plates and leaves them for later, coming back by Finn and passing a hand over his short hair. “I'll grab a few while you get some shoes on. There's a pair of sandals by the door you can borrow so you don't have to fuss with your boots.”

“I'm guessing I won't need a shirt?” Finn asks with a grin as he gets to his feet. He watches Poe's eyes track down along his body before Poe shrugs.

“Just the pants are fine. We're skinny dipping. Did you really think there was anyone around you'd need to be modest for?” Poe flashes a grin before ducking into the linen closet for towels.

The walk to the beach is short, and Finn enjoys hearing how the bird calls are so different at this hour than they were at dusk the night before. Poe points out the different types as he's able, holding Finn's hand loosely as they wander down the path. The view as they step out onto the small beach is just as incredible to Finn as it was last night.

In the sunlight, all the colors are so vibrant. Poe toes his sandals off and Finn follows suit, his toes sinking into the soft sand as he looks around. The sun streaming through the foliage above them is an energetic green, and when the breeze through them makes the shadows on the sand dance, the sunlit beach seems to glitter.

Poe drops his trousers, grinning at Finn. “You coming in?”

“Of course I am,” Finn laughs, undoing the tie of his own bottoms. He shoves them down his hips, suddenly unable to appreciate the scenery anymore with the sight of Poe bare before him. He watches as Poe jogs into the lagoon and dives out.

The water is unlike anything Finn has seen before. It certainly moves with some sort of tide, but it's gentle, smaller even than the waves Poe made himself. And it's translucent turquoise, like it's heavy with mineral content, probably salts among other things. It makes the lines of Poe's body blur under the surface, tingeing everything with blue-green, until he comes up for air, shaking the water from his curls.

Finn steps down to the water's edge and wades out to his knees. His eyes are locked on Poe's, both of them smiling at each other, wide and soft and sweet. Finn wiggles his toes down into the soft sand. The water is warm, body temperature, and feels soft as silk against his skin. He sighs and steps in further, letting his body sink into the sea.

Well, attempts to. Finn realizes that the salt content also must be enough to give him a bit of lift, floating his limbs slightly more than he's used to. He laughs as he tests the buoyancy.

“Nice, isn't it?” Poe asks, grinning.

“So nice,” Finn murmurs, his eyes sliding shut as he lets the water take the weight of his body. He feels Poe's arms slide around him, smooth and comforting, and he hums as he leans into the touch.

“Sleepy?” Poe murmurs against Finn's temple, but Finn shakes his head.

“Took a nap this morning, remember?” he chuckles. “Just enjoying this...”

“We've got a few days to spend here, y'know,” Poe reminds him.

“But I'm not gonna wanna come down here every day...” Finn opens his eyes and turns to face Poe, pressing into his space, toes in the soft sand below them. “Probably won't want to get out of bed much...”

Poe laughs quietly and gathers him closer. “Better get your enjoyment out of it now, then, huh?”

“Precisely.” Finn grins and kisses Poe's forehead before pulling back. He kicks backward through the water, continuing lightly, “Y'know, I haven't gone swimming since the time they made us do it with all of our armor on, _and_ our gear, _and_ in freezing temperatures, _and_ with weapons we had to hold out of the water?”

Poe is silent for a moment. “Babe, I—”

“I'm kidding,” Finn chuckles. “I go swimming with Rey sometimes near the base.”

Poe frowns. “...But that happened before?”

“Hey...” Finn swims back over, pulling Poe into his arms. “So what if it did?” he murmurs. “I'm here with you now, and that's all in the past, and... to be honest, it's making this pretty incredible by comparison.” Finn offers Poe a small smile. “We've been through a lot... Both in this lifetime and in ones past. But I'm here with you, and I married you, and once I get my fill of swimming, I'm gonna make you forget all about anything else.” He presses his forehead against Poe's and smiles. “Deal?”

Poe manages a chuckle, and nods. “Deal.” He presses a kiss to Finn's lips. “Go swim.”

 

===

 

Finn finally heads back to shore as Poe is lounging in the lapping waves, just deep enough for him to float above the sand. He watches Finn's figure cut through the water languidly, admiring the strength in his arms and shoulders. He licks his lips, tasting the salt there.

“Have a good swim?” Poe asks as Finn stands up out of the water to stretch. He tries to ignore the way the water runs down Finn's dark skin, making him sparkle and shine. The kirat stains are vibrant in the sunlight, highlighting every curve of muscle and bone. His hips are just hidden beneath the translucency of the water, tantalizing. Poe bites his lip absentmindedly.

“I did,” Finn answers, amused. “You ready to go back?”

Poe tries a shrug. “Whatever you want—”

“I think you got a head start on the wanting,” Finn murmurs, stepping closer and smirking down at Poe. “Don't think I don't notice the way you're looking at me.”

“Can you blame me?” Poe asks weakly. “Just _look_ at you. Kriffing gorgeous, all muscle and seawater, looking like some sort of god...”

“And if you weren't bobbing under the surface there, I could fairly say the same about you,” Finn chuckles.

Poe licks his lips again. Wordlessly, he rises up out of the water and pushes his curls back out of his face. He watches the way Finn's eyes slide down his chest, feeling like they're in a game of who will break first. He decides he really doesn't care if he wins or loses, so he reaches out to catch Finn's wrist in his fingers.

“I love you,” Poe says quietly, watching the playful heat in Finn's eyes soften. Finn steps closer, wrapping Poe up in his arms and nuzzling against Poe's cheek. Poe melts against him, his eyes falling shut as he lets himself drift a bit in the comfort of _home_.

“I love you too, ysal,” Finn whispers into Poe's ear, making him shiver. Poe wraps his hands firmly around Finn's hips, bowing his head to rest his forehead on Finn's shoulder.

“Take me home?” Poe asks quietly, turning his face into Finn's neck. “Can't even remember the last time I had you inside of me,” he breathes, and he can practically _feel_ the full-body groan that Finn lets out, his arms tightening around Poe.

“Kriff, you can't just _say_ shit like that,” Finn hisses, and Poe laughs, lifting his head.

“Can't I? Who's around to hear it, other than you? And besides, are you saying you... _don't_ want to take me home and sink right into me?” Poe asks in a low voice.

Finn practically shivers, his eyes sliding shut for a brief moment. He takes a deep breath. “Tie a towel around your waist,” he says quietly, “put your sandals on, and get your ass back up to the bungalow.”

“Yes, sir,” Poe answers with a smirk, snapping off a lazy salute. He turns to head up the beach, and Finn lays a sharp smack to his ass, making him jump. He turns a half-scandalized look back on Finn, who grins sharply.

“Better hurry up.”

Poe makes it back to the bungalow in record time, Finn trailing behind. The moment the door shuts behind Finn, Poe dumps their trousers from earlier on the floor, followed by the towel from around his waist. Finn laughs and drops his own towel, crowding Poe back against the wall. The cool surface hits Poe right between the shoulders as Finn's arms come up to bracket him into place. Without a single word, Finn captures his mouth in a deep, possessive kiss, working a knee between Poe's thighs.

Poe can hardly keep up when Finn gets like this. He clutches to Finn's shoulders, kissing back eagerly and trying to keep his hips still. Finn runs a heavy palm down Poe's side, petting, and squeezes at his hip just as his thigh presses against Poe's crotch. Poe gasps, sliding his hands down Finn's chest, thumbing at his nipples.

Finn smears kisses up Poe's jaw until he gets to his ear. “Turn around,” he orders quietly, and Poe tries to keep his knees from wobbling as he obeys. Finn's hands are around his wrists in an instant as he nestles his hips up to Poe's ass, pressing him bodily into the wall. He breathes against Poe's skin, just behind his ear, hot and close.

Poe squeezes his eyes shut tighter and pants, rocking his hips back at Finn. They hardly had a chance to dry off, and Finn still smells like the sea, salty and earthy and just like home. He licks and bites at his lower lip as Finn starts to grind his hips against Poe's ass, slow and languid.

“Mmmh, c'mon, sweetheart, don't tease,” Poe breathes, pressing back at him. “Take me to bed,” he begs, tugging softly at the grip on his wrists.

“And what if I wanted to have you right here?” Finn hums. Poe can hear the grin in the words, and he tips his forehead against the wall with a groan.

“Then I'd beg you to just _do_ it already,” he gasps. “Come _on_ , Finn, it's been _weeks_ since you fucked me, _weeks_ since I've had that gorgeous cock—”

“Y'know what?” Finn asks in a low voice. Poe shivers. “You're right.” Finn leans back, and Poe gasps as he feels Finn's cock sliding between his cheeks. He looks back over his shoulder, groaning as he sees Finn's eyes cast down, watching the way his cock moves against Poe as he slowly rolls his hips. “That _is_ pretty.”

“Fuck,” Poe breathes, his eyes falling shut. “Please... _Please_ , Finn. Take me to bed. It's _calling my name_ ,” he begs melodramatically.

“It is _not_ ,” Finn chuckles, moving his hands down to grip Poe's hips. “But pretty soon, _you're_ gonna be calling _mine_. Bed. Now.” He steps back and slaps Poe's ass sharply.

Poe obeys eagerly. He climbs up onto the foot of the bed and drapes himself, face down and loose-limbed, over the sheets. Finn wanders in a moment later, and Poe watches his eyes rake hungrily over all of his tanned skin. He licks his lips and shifts, gripping the sheets as he watches Finn deliberately take the lube from the nightstand.

“So good,” Finn murmurs, running a warm hand down Poe's back. He climbs onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he settles in behind Poe.

Poe turns his face into the sheets and hears the pop of the cap, the sharp wet sounds of Finn slicking his fingers. He squirms impatiently, pushing up onto his knees, and Finn chuckles, endeared. He rubs a warm hand up and down Poe's thigh, bringing the slick fingers of the other hand to rub over Poe's entrance.

“Yes,” Poe breathes. Finn rubs more and more firmly, pressing and sliding in maddening circles, with Poe's breath hitching higher and higher... Finally, he sinks two fingers in and Poe sags with a relieved moan. “ _Yes_ ,” he repeats, already squeezing at Finn's fingers.

Finn rubs a hand over Poe's lower back. “Should've told me sooner that you wanted it this bad,” he murmurs with a small laugh.

“Always want you this bad,” Poe sighs. Finn snorts softly, and Poe turns his grin just enough that he knows Finn can see it. Knows, because Finn's fingers fuck deeper into him, pulling a satisfied groan out of him. “ _Kriff_ , yes,” he gasps, rocking his hips back.

“You like that?” Finn asks quietly, shifting as he pushes a third finger into Poe, thrusting and twisting his fingers in time with the way Poe's hips squirm.

“ _Yes_ ,” Poe hisses, gripping the sheets tightly. “ _Fuck_ , Finn, sweetheart, come _on_ ,” he begs.

Finn shifts on his knees again and leans up over Poe, curling his fingers and stroking over Poe's prostate. “Ask nicely...”

“ _Oh_ , please,” Poe groans into the sheets, choking out a relieved noise as Finn chuckles and withdraws his fingers. He hears the lube cap again, hears Finn slicking his cock, and shifts his hips eagerly.

“Do you even realize how gone I am for you?” Finn whispers, soft and sincere as he lines up. Poe lets out a hot breath into the sheets. “Poe,” Finn murmurs, squeezing his hip. Poe glances back, unable to really fully look at Finn at this angle, but he catches the way Finn bites his lip, stilling. “...Y'know what, no,” he murmurs. Poe opens his mouth to protest when Finn continues softly, “Roll over. Let me see your face.”

Poe rolls eagerly onto his back. He reaches up for Finn just as Finn is leaning up to kiss him, and Poe arches happily under him as their lips meet. Finn's hand strokes warmly down Poe's side as Poe's hands slide up Finn's jaw to hold him in place. Poe feels Finn's hand dip down further, lining himself up, and then Finn pulls out of the kiss to gaze down at Poe.

“So gorgeous,” Finn whispers, shifting his knees slightly and starting to slowly push into Poe. “There... There's that face I love...” Finn lifts his hand to stroke softly along Poe's cheek, the loose jaw, his thumb sliding over Poe's lip.

“Love you,” Poe breathes, running his hands over Finn's hair and neck, squeezing into the muscles of his shoulders, trying to keep his eyes focused. “Gods, I love you so much... Nnh...”

Finn drops his forehead to Poe's, and Poe can see him squeeze his eyes shut tightly. He finally sinks in fully, hips nestled up to Poe's skin, and Poe cups the back of Finn's neck, right against the base of his skull, holds him so close.

“You're everything to me,” Finn murmurs, lifting his head again. He blinks his eyes open to watch Poe's face again, and Poe feels the thick, heavy drag as Finn slowly pulls out, just to thrust back in. He lets his eyes fall shut, his brow furrowing a bit, squeezing at the back of Finn's neck. “Beautiful,” Finn breathes, repeating the motion.

“Fuck— more,” Poe gasps quietly, and Finn lets out a small huff of a laugh.

“Just getting started,” he teases, and Poe blinks his eyes open to glare half-heartedly. Finn laughs a bit louder, rolling his hips. “What, were you hoping for something different?”

“ _Oh_ , you're insufferable,” Poe grumbles, but he can't keep the laughter out of his eyes. “I thought you _liked_ seeing me fall apart.”

“All in good time,” Finn reasons with a grin, at least starting to put a little power behind his thrusts. Poe lets his mouth fall open a bit, wrapping his arms more tightly around Finn's shoulders. “Yeah?” Finn murmurs, getting a nod and a moan from Poe. “Good.”

Finn lowers himself, bracing on his forearms, and tucks his face into Poe's neck. Poe arches and twines his arms around Finn's neck, kicking a leg up around his hip as well. That draws a noise out of Finn, hot against Poe's skin, so he rolls his hips up wantonly.

“Love you, I love you so much,” Poe gasps, and he'd swear he's able to _feel_ the strengthening effect of the words, the way they safeguard the bond between the two of them. Finn must feel it too, because a shiver works up his spine and he snaps his hips harder, pushing a breathy noise out of Poe. “ _Fuck_ —”

“Stars, you're incredible,” Finn gasps, starting to go a little breathless, and Poe's open mouth twitches into a grin. He bites his lip and pushes his hips up to meet Finn's thrusts, earning a dizzying groan from Finn. “Gods, _yes_ ,” Finn hisses, hitting a good rhythm but just... not quite the angle...

Poe makes a needy noise and pushes at Finn's shoulder, managing to roll him off to the side. In a smooth continuation of the move, Poe pins Finn to the bed and straddles him, only getting a glimpse of Finn's surprise before sinking heavily onto his cock again, watching the surprise melt into pleasure.

“Ah, I love you,” Finn laughs breathlessly, reaching up to pull Poe down into a kiss. He tangles his fingers in Poe's hair, little tugs on the strands making Poe's hips squirm as he tries to find the rhythm again. He wraps one hand around Finn's forearm, planting the other on Finn's broad chest for leverage as he rides Finn steadily. Finn frees a hand to wrap around Poe's hip, digging his fingers in just slightly as Poe pulls wetly out of the kiss.

“ _Oh_ , stars,” Poe gasps, his eyelids fluttering a bit as he straightens up, getting a better angle and picking up the pace. “So good... _Fuck_ , you feel incredible...” He bites his lip, tipping his head back.

“Gorgeous,” Finn breathes, both hands gripping Poe's hips now. He uses the hold to tug Poe down into each thrust, gazing up at him, awed.

“Nngh... Ah, Finn,” Poe moans, settling heavily onto Finn's lap and rocking his hips, chasing the perfect angle.

“You gonna keep that up for me?” Finn asks breathlessly, rolling his hips into the rhythm. “Fucking yourself on my cock?” He grins loosely, delighted by the curse Poe hisses. “So fucking pretty...”

“Gods, yes, whatever you want,” Poe vows, working up and down Finn's cock again. He bites his lip to muffle a desperate groan. “Yes, fuck yes,” Poe gasps. “Fuck me...”

Finn wants to lick the pleas right out of his mouth. Instead, he settles for bucking his hips up under Poe, giving him a motion to ride. Poe chokes on a gasp. His head tips back and he groans loudly, reaching a hand up to tangle in his own hair, just for something to grab.

“ _Yes_ ,” Poe hisses, tension straining at his muscles. “Gods, fuckin'... _Give_ it to me, _Finn_ ,” he begs, voice wrecked.

How the pfassk is Finn supposed to resist that? Decisively, he pushes himself upright off the bed, wrapping a strong arm around Poe's waist. He catches Poe's lips, swallowing the muffled noise of surprise Poe lets out. Within a split second, Poe's clutching Finn's jaw and kissing the breath right out of him, still undulating against him.

“Love you,” Finn gasps between kisses. “Mmmh, look at you,” he breathes, the words smeared by Poe's insistent lips. “Beautiful, sweet, _perfect_ husband mine... How are you mine?”

Poe moans brokenly, pressing their foreheads together and catching his breath. “Wait,” Poe begs. He sinks heavily onto Finn's lap. “Wait, wait... Slow— Slow down,” he pants.

“ _What?_ ” Finn gasps. “But you said— You're so close...”

Poe's heart aches for his beautiful, selfless husband. He feels Finn's arms adjust around him, secure and warm. He laughs breathlessly and strokes his hands along Finn's jaw.

“Shh,” Poe murmurs. “Mmnh, I just wanna enjoy you a bit longer,” he breathes, and rolls his hips slowly, drawing a groan out of Finn. “There we go, sweetheart... Cool off a bit. We've got time.”

“You're incredible,” Finn mumbles, holding him closer. He feels the way Poe's lower back sways as he finds a slow, grinding rhythm. He traces his fingers over the dimples above Poe's ass, making him shiver. “Absolutely delicious... Y'know, the only reason I never fuck you nice and slow like this is because you're too damn mouthy and impatient?” Finn teases, and Poe lets out a startled laugh.

“That so?” Poe challenges, lifting his head to catch Finn's gaze. He sees the mischief in it right before Finn carefully rolls him back onto his back and sinks in _deep_ , pinning him down by the hips. Poe arches his head back and groans, clutching at Finn's shoulders. “ _Fuck_ —”

“I think,” Finn breathes, and Poe can tell he's hanging onto his control by threads, “that you could do with a good...” Finn pulls out and slides back in firmly. “Slow...” He repeats the motion, sending Poe's hands scrabbling for something to hold tight to. “Deep... _fucking_ , every once in a while...”

“ _Kriff_ , yes,” Poe gasps, tilting his hips up, begging.

“Sweet husband,” Finn murmurs, burying his face in Poe's neck. He noses at Poe's hairline, damp behind his ear, as he thrusts into him, firm but slow. “ _Oh_ , you're so _good_...”

Poe wraps his legs up around Finn's waist, and his toes curl at the way Finn sinks even deeper. He strokes the back of Finn's head, scratching his fingers through his hair, gasping out his pleasure at each heavy drag of Finn's cock, until he's very nearly swimming in the feeling.

Poe loses track of time. It might be a day, or an hour, or merely a scant few minutes, before things once again start building to a head. His gasps turn to shaky moans, his hips meeting FInn's with more urgency. He feels Finn's smile pressed behind his ear.

“I bet you're gonna cum _spectacularly_ ,” Finn breathes, and Poe groans as he feels Finn get his knees under him again. He knows what that means, knows what sort of power Finn can get behind his thrusts. “I'm gonna fuckin' _make_ you,” Finn promises in a low voice.

Poe throws his head back and moans desperately. “Gods, please,” he begs, getting a breathless laugh from Finn. He feels Finn's hand work its way between them, and then warm, strong fingers are wrapped around his cock. Finn's thumb slides cleverly over the head, spreading the slick that's dripping down his length.

“So fucking lucky,” Finn breathes raggedly, fucking him steady and deep. He twists his hand around the head of Poe's cock, letting out a pleased groan at the way Poe tightens up around him. “Gods, you're _perfect_...”

“More,” Poe gasps, bucking up into Finn's grip. “ _Please_ , ysal, I want it...”

“Go on,” Finn pants, stroking Poe firmly. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want _you_ ,” Poe clarifies desperately. “Want you to cum in me... _Ah_ , fuck, wanna cum all _over_ you,” he adds with a sharp gasp. Finn's forehead drops to Poe's shoulder with a groan.

“Keep talking,” Finn breathes, and he speeds up until Poe cries out softly.

“ _Yes_ , just like that... Gonna,” Poe pants, lifting his leg up around Finn's waist further, working his hips against Finn's firmly. “ _Mmh_ , I'm gonna _cum_ ,” he groans desperately. “C'mon, make me cum for you, Finn... Gonna mark you all up with it. Mine now,” he nearly growls, breathless. “Make you smell like me, taste like me...”

“Oh my _gods_ ,” Finn chokes, his hips bucking, and Poe arches sharply.

“ _Fuck_ , I'm so _close—_ ” Poe chokes, tipping his head back. “Gods, _fuck_ me, Finn,” he begs. “Oh, that's it, babe, right there, _oh_ —” Poe gasps and stills, then lets out a satisfied groan as he cums over Finn's fist. “Fuck— _Finn!_ ”

Finn hardly lasts another handful of thrusts before he cums, forehead sweetly against Poe's collarbone as he moans sharply, clutching at Poe's hip. Poe gasps and arches, and Finn buries his face in Poe's neck as his hips twitch, riding out the last of it before he slumps, spent.

Everything is still for a moment, and then Poe's feverish arms wrap themselves around Finn's neck, holding him close. Poe nuzzles his cheek against Finn's ear, smiling at the little chuckle Finn lets out against his neck.

“ _Mmmnh_ ,” Poe groans, eyes still shut. “ _Gods_ , that was good,” he breathes, earning another muffled laugh from Finn, who finally picks his head up now. He's grinning, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

“It was, wasn't it?” Finn asks and nuzzles his nose against Poe's, letting his eyes fall shut. “You're incredible.”

“I'm only one half of the equation,” Poe murmurs with a grin, giving Finn a squeeze as he squirms happily under Finn's comforting, solid weight.

Finn chuckles and lifts his head again. “Cumming all over me seemed like such a good idea at the time,” he mumbles, feeling the mess smeared between them.

“Eh,” Poe says with a shrug, still grinning, carefree. “Guess we'll have to take a shower... What a shame.”

Finn laughs. “If I didn't know you just say whatever filth pops into your head in the heat of the moment, I would say you planned this.” 

“Well, you're right in a way,” Poe admits with a smirk. “I was gonna insist on a shower no matter how sticky we both got.”

“And of course you knew I'd never turn you down.” Finn pushes himself up onto an elbow with a tired yet satisfied noise. “I really do love you so much, you know,” he murmurs, leaning down for a kiss.

“I know,” Poe chuckles, kissing him softly. “I love you too.” He kisses Finn again, slow and sweet, taking his time.

Finn strokes a hand through Poe's curls, untangling them gently as they kiss. He shifts his hips slightly, reveling in Poe's intake of breath, small but sharp, as he starts to slide out carefully. Poe makes a quiet noise, and Finn rolls them carefully onto their sides as he kisses up to Poe's ear.

“Okay?” Finn murmurs, reaching behind Poe to rub careful, soothing fingers over Poe's entrance. Poe tucks his face into Finn's neck and hums, nodding. He slides his hands over Finn's warm skin, sleepy.

“Absolutely,” Poe breathes contentedly.

“We should get you into the 'fresher,” Finn chuckles.

“And you,” Poe insists, grinning into Finn's neck. “You're _covered_ in me.”

“Yeah, it's gross,” Finn teases, but Poe can hear the slight roughness to his voice. Finn loves this.

Poe groans as he finally rolls away from Finn, onto his back. “Okay. Let's get cleaned up and we can go curl up in the sun.” He smiles sweetly at Finn. “How's that sound?”

“Really nice, to be honest.” Finn grins, stretching languidly, watching the way Poe's eyes trail over the smears on his belly. “Naked, yeah?”

“Obviously,” Poe laughs.

 

===

 

Finn stretches out on the floor in a pool of sunlight, freshly showered, skin toweled soft and dry by his incredible husband. He lets his eyes drift shut, listening to the sound of Poe's feet sticking just slightly to the floor as he walks, soft and domestic. He imagines the patter of little feet beside Poe's.

He must drift off, because the next thing he knows, Poe is sitting down and snuggling up beside him, solid and warm. Finn's eyes flutter open slowly, and Poe is smiling gently down at him.

“Tired?” he murmurs, offering Finn a piece of fruit with his fingers. Finn's eyes slide shut again and he lets Poe feed him with a soft smile.

“Can you blame me?” Finn mumbles around the fruit in his mouth. “Mmh.” He swallows. “This is everything I need.”

“Everything, huh?” Poe teases.

“Yep.” Finn grins. “Warm sunny spot, doting husband, post-orgasm...”

“Aren't you the picture of comfort,” Poe murmurs, stroking his fingers over Finn's forehead.

Finn opens his eyes again to see Poe gazing down at him so tenderly, something tugging in his chest. He swallows thickly, reaching up to wrap his hand softly around Poe's wrist.

“I'm gonna keep you safe,” Finn whispers. Poe frowns slightly, but before he can open his mouth, Finn continues, “You're never going to be without me for long. You're not gonna lose me. You don't need to look so much like you're memorizing my face...”

“Qut'na,” Poe breathes, leaning down to kiss Finn's forehead sweetly. “I know that. I just always want to remember this... How absolutely beautiful you look right now.”

“I love you,” Finn murmurs, rubbing his thumb tenderly against Poe's inner wrist.

“I love you too,” Poe returns, pressing another long, sweet kiss to Finn's forehead. “My Finn.”

Finn wraps his hand around Poe's arm, tugging him down. Poe settles down on his back, his head pillowed on Finn's stomach, and smiles as he feels Finn sink his fingers into his curls. Poe's eyes fall shut as Finn rubs at his scalp, both of them silent.

“...D'you think this war is ever gonna end?” Finn whispers after a few minutes.

“I hope so, sweetheart,” Poe returns quietly, and reaches up to rub his hand along Finn's forearm. “I really do. But I just can't say when it will.” He's silent for a moment.

“...Okay,” Finn says softly. After a pause, he adds timidly, “Because war isn't... It isn't a place for a kid, y'know?”

Poe looks up, love brimming over in his face. He rolls onto his side and reaches to stroke Finn's cheek softly. “Yeah,” he murmurs after a long pause. “I know. I... Soon, though, yeah? As soon as we can?”

“As soon as we can,” Finn agrees, biting his lip. “Besides, we've got a lot of work to do...”

“Mm?” Poe prompts, trailing his fingertips around Finn's ear.

“...Can't adopt a kid from my own planet if we don't know which one it is, right?” he breathes.

Poe blinks, startled. “Is that... Is that what you want to do?” he asks, a slow grin spreading over his face. Finn nods, and Poe laughs. He climbs up to cup Finn's jaw and pull him in, kissing him warmly. “Of course, honey,” he agrees, and runs his thumbs over Finn's cheeks. “We'll find it.”

“You think we can?” Finn asks breathlessly.

“I do,” Poe murmurs, kissing across Finn's brow. “I really do.”

“And we'll find a little settlement here on Yavin IV, right?” Finn asks. “Somewhere near your dad and Marzell?”

“Whatever you want, love,” Poe promises and presses their foreheads together. “Always. Forever.”

Finn laughs and sinks his hands into Poe's hair, beaming with love. “As long as I'm with you.”


	10. Epilogue: Community

“We have to go,” Finn murmurs against Poe's lips, holding Poe's jaw between his palms. Poe smiles, pressing up into the kiss from his seat on the edge of the mattress. His fingertips play at Finn's hip, brushing over the thin strip of skin exposed as Poe teases Finn's hem up.

“We will,” Poe assures him. He curls his fingers into Finn's belt loop.

“Mm.” Finn steps a bit closer, straightening slightly, making Poe stretch up into the kiss. Poe switches his grip to hold Finn's hip tightly. Finn tilts Poe's jaw just enough to deepen the kiss for a soft moment, drawing a groan out of Poe. When he draws back, he savors the moment Poe's eyes open.

“Kriff, I love you,” Poe whispers, sliding his hand under the back of Finn's shirt to feel the muscles there.

“I love you too, dear husband,” Finn murmurs, grinning as he kisses Poe's forehead. Poe's eyes slide shut again like he's receiving a benediction, savoring the quiet moment.

“Alright.” Poe squeezes Finn's hip softly. “Time to go.”

They tug their boots on, Finn grabs his jacket, and they start off to the mess hall, hand in hand. Finn strokes his thumb across the back of Poe's hand, gazing down at their joined hands as they walk. The isa ropes are still twined around their wrists from the wedding. They've only been back on base for a few hours, and already Finn misses Yavin IV. He squeezes Poe's hand tightly.

The music is just loud enough to be heard through the door before they push through it. Inside, it seems like the whole base is there. Rey greets them nearly instantly, a drink already in her hand with Beebee rolling up excitedly alongside her.

“Bee! How are you, buddy?” Poe asks excitedly, crouching down to give her a hug. Bee twirls into Poe's arms, chattering and purring.

Rey pulls Finn into her arms, laughing as he scoops her up, careful of her drink. “You're home!” she enthuses, and Finn sets her down, beaming.

“We are. And so are you.” Rey has her hair down, and Finn smooths a lock of it before brushing a thumb against her cheek. “Thank you for coming to the wedding,” he says sincerely. “I never told you how much it meant to me.”

“You're my family,” Rey vows, gazing up at him. “Of course I came. Of course I was going to be there for you. And I'm here for you now too, and so is everyone else here.” She smiles warmly.

“Including Jess,” Poe groans as he stands up, but he's grinning. He keeps a hand on Bee's dome, clearly happy to see her again. Finn turns and spies Jess heading over to them, drinks in both hands.

“Well well, look who showed up to their own party,” Jess greets with a smirk. She hands the cups over, and Finn takes both so Poe can hug Jess. “You look good,” she says into Poe's shoulder.

“A little sun, family, and good food will do that,” Poe confirms, grinning.

“Not to mention some alone time with your hunk of a husband, eh?” Jess says with a sly grin, and Poe snorts. He lets her go and takes a cup from Finn, taking a sip. He coughs a bit and laughs.

“Kriff, _you_ brewed this, didn't you!” Poe accuses.

“Who else?” Jess laughs. She leans up to kiss Finn's cheek. “Congratulations, you two. Welcome home.”

Finn beams at her. “It's good to be back. I loved it there, but it'll feel so much sweeter once we win this war and we can put our feet up for a while.”

“Well, don't get too passionate about the cause until tomorrow. Tonight, everyone just wants to have a reason to be happy and optimistic. Give them that gift,” Jess says, smiling kindly.

“I think you've already given them something that'll get them happy,” Poe jokes, swirling his cup and peering into it.

“Oh, come on, it can't be any worse than that hooch that Marzell's neighbor brought us,” Finn reasons.

“Speaking of optimism,” Poe mumbles, laughing as Finn socks his arm playfully.

Finn takes a sip and manages to grimace only slightly. “It's... not so bad...”

Jess laughs and slaps his shoulder. “Don't worry. This stuff'll get you fucked up, for sure, but there's other drinks over there too.”

“Like what _I'm_ drinking,” Rey butts in, and Finn has to agree, her drink looks a little more favorable.

“Fine, okay.” Jess holds her hands up in defeat. “Just go make your rounds. Everyone's really excited to see the newlyweds,” she teases.

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Poe grouses, shooing her. “We'll find you later when I've had enough of this shit to dance with you.”

Jess barks a laugh. “Like you need to be drunk to dance with me!” She waves them off and turns back to the drink table. “I'll see you later, Damerons,” she tosses playfully over her shoulder.

Poe turns back to Beebee. “Hey, little beep, have you been good for Rey?”

Bee makes a series of agreeable sounds, which Rey confirms with a laugh. “Oh, she was a dream... I'm happy to droid-sit anytime you need me to,” she adds with a sly smile. Bee makes a confused blat and Poe just pats her head.

“No, you're not in trouble. I just know how much you love Rey, and how she can probably use your help from time to time. Finn and I still love you, and you're always welcome in the room that you _still_ _do_ share with us. But I think...” Poe glances up at Rey for reinforcements, “that Rey would love to have you over any time.”

“Absolutely,” Rey enthuses with a wide smile. “Beep, you can help me with my Jedi training!”

Beebee rolls back a few inches in surprise and then squeals excitedly. Finn laughs and rubs a hand over her dome.

“Well, alright! That settles that. You've got a new job,” he chuckles. “Speaking of Jedi training, how's that going?”

“It's...” Rey laughs hesitantly. “Well, it's going. It's challenging, but it's worth it,” she says fiercely. “I'm making progress. And Master Luke is a great teacher. _And_ , speaking of, he's here and looking forward to seeing you two,” she says, beaming at them. “The General is with him, too.”

“High time we mingled, then.” Poe beams at Finn, sliding an arm around his waist.

“I'd say so.” Finn leans over and kisses Poe's cheek. “Bee, we'll see you around, right?” Beebee chirps and wobbles, and Finn laughs. “Alright. Rey, we'll find you later.”

Rey kisses Finn's cheek. “Have fun, you two.” She wanders off into the crowd after Jess.

Finn nuzzles his nose up into Poe's hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too, husband.” Poe grins, giving him a squeeze. They down half of their drinks with a wince before heading further into the room.

A majority of the group is mulling around doing some sort of casual dancing, talking and laughing and enjoying their drinks. They holler in greeting as Finn and Poe make their way through the room, and one tall figure cuts through the crowd, a wide smile on his face.

“L'ulo,” Poe greets warmly, stepping into the hug L'ulo offers.

“Congratulations, son,” L'ulo says, ruffling Poe's hair as he steps back. “And _you_ ,” he says, turning to Finn. “The man I've heard so much about. You must be Finn?”

“Yes, sir,” Finn says with a warm smile, offering a hand which L'ulo shakes. “Finn Dameron.”

“Kriff, it feels good to hear you say that,” Poe laughs, kissing Finn's temple.

L'ulo laughs. “You two make quite the pair. I'm L'ulo, known Poe since he was knee high to a Jawa. I'm glad to finally meet you, Finn. Everyone here has nothing but good things to say about you.”

“Thank you,” Finn says warmly while Poe wraps himself onto Finn's side again.

“L'ulo is like an uncle to me,” Poe explains with a grin.

“I've been deployed on a personal errand for the General since just before we must've picked you up. Sorry I couldn't make the wedding, but the thought of spending another day in the cockpit was agony.” L'ulo shoots Poe a look. “Not that a flyboy like you could understand that sentiment. But I'm just getting too old.”

“That's alright, L'ulo,” Poe chuckles. “You're here now. That means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” L'ulo says, waving them off. “Go make your rounds. I know the General's anxious to see you.”

“Will do. Hey, I'm gonna come by the hangar tomorrow afternoon and you can help me start outfitting that shuttle we took to Yavin IV, yeah?” Poe asks excitedly. “It just needs a few basic modifications and it could be a real asset to us. I'm thinking at the _very_ least we need a new shield deflector, and maybe a— Oh! I'm thinking about adding some cannons on the port side, and—”

“ _Okay_ ,” Finn says cheerfully, leaning into Poe heavily and grinning brightly at L'ulo, who is wearing a patiently amused expression. “Sweetheart, I'm sure L'ulo would love to help you out when you visit the hangar _tomorrow_ ,” Finn murmurs, pressing a sweet kiss to Poe's cheek. “Let's go find the General.”

“Have a good night, you two,” L'ulo laughs and gives Finn's shoulder a squeeze. “See you 'round, kids. Congratulations again.”

“Bye, L'ulo,” Finn says, grinning up at him. “It was nice to meet you.”

“You should come to the hangar tomorrow,” Poe invites Finn, squeezing his waist, before turning to L'ulo. “We'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the party!”

Finn pulls Poe off through the crowd, their hands twined together. Poe stays pressed to Finn's side, wrapping his free hand around Finn's arm, sticking close.

“Ready to go find the General?” Finn asks. “And then we can dance for a bit? You promised me I'd see Jess's unique dancing style,” he says with a smirk.

“I'd _love_ to dance with you, ysal,” Poe agrees. He tugs Finn's arm just enough to slow him to a stop. “Hey,” he murmurs low, grinning. “Gimme a kiss first.”

Finn turns and wraps his arms around Poe's neck, pulling him in close, and leans his forehead against Poe's. Everyone in this room is here because they love him and Poe, and it brings a laugh bubbling out of Finn as Poe's arms wind around him.

“I love you so much,” Finn chuckles and presses a warm kiss to Poe's lips.

“Mm, I love you,” Poe murmurs against his mouth. He smiles, kissing him over and over again. “I can't wait to dance with you, get my hands on you and feel you against me...”

“We can dance whenever you want to dance,” Finn laughs. “But we should go talk to the General first. Then we can dance until we get tired and want to go home...”

“Sounds like a plan.” Poe steals a last kiss, dipping Finn slightly. He brings him back up with a dazzling grin. “Lead the way, my love.”

Finn rolls his eyes affectionately and stretches up kiss Poe's forehead. He leads him off to the edge of the crowd where they find General Organa and Luke Skywalker, along with Chewbacca.

“There they are,” Luke says warmly. “Welcome home, Finn, Poe...”

“Good to see you,” General Organa greets with a small smile. “I'm assuming your travels went fine? And your leave?”

“Absolutely, thank you,” Finn says with a small smile.

Chewie growls a greeting and Luke chuckles. “He says he's glad you're back. He's taken a liking to you,” Luke tells Finn.

“Aw, Chewie!” Finn laughs, letting himself be pulled into a big Wookiee hug.

“I wish you all could've seen the wedding,” Poe says. “But Bee is around here somewhere and I'm sure she has holos...”

“I would love to see those,” Organa laughs.

“Dad says hi, by the way,” Poe says with a grin.

“How's your tree doing?” Luke asks.

Finn extricates himself from the hairy embrace and beams at Luke. “It's _amazing!_ We got married under it, and it was the most... incredible thing I've ever been around. Absolutely amazing.”

Poe chuckles and pulls Finn back into his reach, wrapping an arm around him. “It's really gotten big. You should go visit sometime... I'm sure my dad would love to see you again.”

“Well, I don't exactly have the excuse of going home for a wedding,” Luke reasons.

Poe shrugs. “Take Rey to the tree, write it off as a training exercise.” He grins. “She really did love it too. I'm sure she'd really enjoy the opportunity to learn how to work with it.”

“This is why I made you an officer,” Organa says somewhat dryly. “You have the uncanny ability to rationalize just about anything.”

Poe laughs, leaning against Finn who is wearing an expression that shows he heartily agrees. “It's a gift, what can I say?”

“You can say that you wanna come dance with me,” Finn cuts in hopefully. Chewie gives an excited roar.

“Oh, I _do_ remember the parties we used to throw back in the Rebellion,” Luke chuckles, agreeing with his friend. “I'll dance with you, Chewie.”

“Go have fun, you two,” the General dismisses Finn and Poe. “Enjoy the evening. It's back to work tomorrow...”

“Thank you, General,” Finn says with a grin. “And thank you again for granting our leave...”

“You're welcome, Captain Dameron,” she says, smiling. “Go on, now. Go dance.” She shoos them off back into the crowd.

Poe pulls Finn into the thick of the party and stops him by pressing close into him. “So,” he starts with a grin. “You wanted to dance?”

“Of course I want to dance,” Finn answers with a laugh.

“Then we're gonna have to teach you the proper way to dance at one of these things.”

Poe has a glint in his eye that Finn loves the look of, and he scans through the crowd absently until he finds what he's looking for, pointing off through the bodies. He winds himself and Finn through to a different area of the floor, and Finn spies Jess and Rey dancing, with Beebee wobbling and swerving around their feet.

“You did say you wanted to see how Jess dances,” Poe says low in his ear.

Finn swallows as he watches. Jess is pressed up behind Rey, who is laughing, her hair hanging in her face. Jess has a loose grin on her face, a drink still in her hand, but her other hand is wrapped tightly around Rey's hip, keeping her close. Her hips are pressed up tightly to Rey's backside, both of them moving loosely to the beat.

As they watch, Jess downs the last of her drink and tosses the cup aside. She turns Rey to face her, and Rey shoves her hair out of her face, laughing, before grabbing Jess's hips to steady herself. Jess presses closer into her space, her hands sliding over Rey's lower back and hips, just skirting shy of Rey's ass. Finn thinks about what Rey told him on Yavin IV, about her and Jess being together, and something burns happy in his chest for them.

“I feel like I'm spying on something,” Finn admits with a nervous laugh, but Poe shakes his head, chuckling.

“If you're gonna dance like that in public, you _know_ folks are gonna watch. Jess gets off on it.” He laughs and gestures at them again. “It's a given Jess is gonna find someone to make a spectacle with. She loves parties.”

“And... _that's_ how you dance at parties?” Finn asks.

“Well, it's one way.” Poe grins and presses closer to him. “And it sure is a lot of fun... Especially when we've got no obligations after we decide to leave,” Poe purrs in his ear. Finn shivers and catches Poe's lips in a kiss.

“Alright. It doesn't look so difficult.”

“It's really not,” Poe laughs. “I guarantee you already know the moves.” He squeezes Finn's hips for emphasis. “Should I lead, just in case?”

“Yeah, I think that might be a good idea,” Finn answers, his voice already gone a bit low. Poe grins and steps up behind him, pressing warm to his back, his hips nestling against Finn's ass.

“Just find the beat, just like we did at the wedding,” Poe murmurs in his ear, and keeps his hands on Finn's hips.

The music isn't too fast or too slow, just the perfect tempo, the beat pulsating and liquid, easy to move to. Finn leans back into Poe, letting himself be pulled this way and that by Poe's movements, until he falls into the right sway. He feels Poe's hands spanning his hips at first, then moving to run up and down his sides, Poe's breath hot on his ear.

“What do I do with my hands?” Finn asks awkwardly, just a bit breathless. He doesn't have a person in front of him to touch like Poe does.

“Whatever you want,” Poe laughs. “Touch me, if you want...”

That's easier said than done while facing away from him, Finn thinks. He starts by putting his hands over Poe's, guiding them back down to his hips. Poe hums in his ear, pulling Finn's hips more firmly back into his. Poe then rolls his hips slightly, and Finn gasps as Poe adds another element in beyond simply shifting their hips to the beat. He reaches back to grip Poe's hip, grinds his ass back at Poe as they dance, and the move draws a hot breath out of Poe, washing right over Finn's neck.

“Getting the hang of it?” Poe purrs and nips Finn's ear, and Finn reaches a hand up over his shoulder to stroke through Poe's curls.

“I think so...” Finn arches and sways against him, grinning back over his shoulder at the soft curse Poe lets out.

“I've created a monster. Good thing we don't ever have too many parties,” he reasons. “I doubt I could handle you like this all the time.”

Finn laughs, bright and happy, and turns in Poe's arms, pressing against his front like he'd seen Jess do. Poe pulls him instantly into a kiss, then continues to move his lips down Finn's neck, one hand on the small of Finn's back and the other planted on his ass. Finn laughs breathlessly, tugging a hand through Poe's curls.

“Now that's just necking!”

Finn startles and Poe pulls away slowly to give Jess a deadpan stare.

“Really, Testor? _You're_ going to be the one to judge?” he asks.

Jess laughs, an arm slung around Rey's waist, who is flushed and glowing from the alcohol and dancing, looking so happy. Finn grins widely. If Rey isn't ashamed, he doesn't have to be either.

“Hey, I never said you couldn't make out with your husband at your own wedding party!” Jess laughs. “Just don't try to pass it off as dancing.”

“We know how to dance!” Finn defends. “We've _been_ dancing! Just like you two have,” he says, smirking at Rey, who tosses her head back with a laugh.

“Good! Keep it up, then,” Rey encourages, and turns back to Jess. They laugh at each other and press closer, following the shifting beat as the song changes.

“Turn around,” Finn murmurs with a grin. “I want to lead for a bit.”

“Oh yeah?” Poe laughs, and he turns easily enough, pressing back into Finn's warmth.

Finn bends his face into Poe's neck, breathing him in, and slides his hands around Poe's waist, splays them over his stomach, drags them down to his hips... Poe sways against him, leaning back into the touches and accommodating them, luxuriating in them. Finn grins and nips Poe's neck.

Poe tips his head back onto Finn's shoulder, grinning. “You're getting the hang of this, aren't you?” he teases, and Finn laughs, grinding against Poe as he moves by way of answer. Poe chuckles and runs his hands along Finn's forearms, licking his lips. He turns his head so his mouth is at Finn's ear. “You're getting hard, too,” he breathes, smirking. “I can feel every inch of you, up against me like this...”

“Can you blame me?” Finn half-groans. “You smell incredible, and your hips are _lethal_ ,” he hisses, of course earning a laugh from Poe as he grinds firmly back against Finn. Finn's arms wrap around Poe reflexively, holding him closer, and Poe runs his hands over them again. “Time to split outta here, then?”

“But we just got here,” Poe murmurs, low and teasing. “Don't you wanna stay and dance? I think I want to mingle a bit more...”

“Oh, are you serious?” Finn whines, but there's laughter in it.

“Yeah!” Poe laughs and turns around, smacking a kiss to Finn's cheek. “Besides, I promised Pava a dance.”

Finn sighs good-naturedly. “Alright. One dance. And then we're leaving?”

“One more dance and we'll go,” Poe promises. He takes Finn's jaw in his hands, drawing him into a sweet kiss. “I love you,” he murmurs.

Finn grins, sliding his arms around Poe's waist. “I love you too. You're everything I've always been looking for, everything I've always been trying to hold, and now here you are... Right here in my arms.”

“And I'm gonna be here a good long while,” Poe promises, beaming up at him. “Right after I go dance with Jess.”

Finn laughs, pressing a sloppy kiss to Poe's neck. “Right after your dance, yeah. Go on, get outta here,” he chuckles, releasing Poe and giving him a playful shove. Poe stumbles back with a bright laugh, blowing a kiss to Finn.

Finn catches it with his hand, grinning lovestruck at his husband, and tucks it into the pocket of his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thank you for reading this big gay wedding fic. you can find me on tumblr @ queersatz-haderach


End file.
